Fallen Prey
by LM22102
Summary: “And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies.” What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night? Raven centered fiction. Rated M for violence.
1. Chap 1 : Introduction

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own Teen Titans._

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**Introduction**_

She was loosing blood fast. She layed there on the ground, her trembling hand clutched her midsection, crimson blood already seeping through her fingers. Her uniform was ripped, scratched, and patches of blood covered her. Gashes covered her face, her hair was soaked in her own blood, small pieces of torn flesh was hanging off her limbs. She knew she already had a left broken leg, seeing that it bent in an unnatural way in _three_ different places. Her ribs were aching like they were on fire. Oh her right hand, she could barely feel it anymore. Her right ankle was sprained, her right shoulder she knew, was dislocated, and she had numerous cuts ranging from stabs to large slashes. And yet, her left hand still clutched her ribs, damning her healing powers that weren't working at the moment, due to the lack of concentration.

_That bastard.. When I live through this.. I swear I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp! _

She seethed, trying to regain some strength. She was on her side, trying not to lay on her stomach, for one of her ribs seem to jut out in place.

A chuckle filled the air. It seemed dark and joyful.

"Oh dear child, don't tell me you're giving up _now_, after all we've been through, I don't think we're done at all.. We've only begun." Slade seemed to enjoy this certain titan. He knew she was powerful, but sometimes the great do fall.

He walked closer to her, his hands behind his back. The girl glared at him, trying to scoot back with the help of her free hand.

In all her seventeen years, she never felt so much pain as she did now.

---

_FLASHBACK_

_She groaned. How was she suppose to meditate with all the noise? Beastboy and Cyborg seemed to yell and sway their bodies on the couch while they played another car game. Starfire, who was busying herself cooking a tamaran dish was singing a song, Raven, for the life of her, could not understand. And their fearless leader, Robin, was glued to the computer screen, his eyes hard and typing away, while his loud music was blaring beside him._

_Raven sighed. She didn't want to go in her room, and she didn't feel like going to the roof. Levitating back to the ground, she walked to Robin. "I'm going out." All she got was a grunt in return._

_Frowning, she turned into a black mist of a raven and flew into town. The sun was just setting as she arrived at the entrance of her favorite café, 'The Kindred.' She returned to her normal form and entered the café. Thelittle bell above the doorjungled,as she entered, the girl at the register, nodded at her, recognizing her as a regular. Raven nodded back, and walked toward the back where a small section was made out of bookcases. She grabbed one and sat down at one of the tables._

"_The usual, Rave?" A waitress and a good friend of hers asked as she came to her with a notepad and pen._

"_Yes, please." She answered without looking up from her book._

"_Coming right up." The girl walked away._

_A couple hours later;_

_Raven yawned, she looked up at the wall clock and noticed that it was already 10pm and decided she should get home before the titans get worried. She paid her tea and walked out of the café. Seeing that a full moon was out, she thought she'd walk a couple minutes before teleporting back home._

_Meanwhile.._

"_Oh Friend Robin! Do you no think we should call Friend Raven to make sure she is safe and secure?" Starfire was worried and pacing around the main room as the three boys were engulfed in an action movie that was currently on the tv._

"_Don't worry Star, Raven can take care of herself." Robin answered without taking his eyes off the movie._

_A sigh was heard and Starfire sat on the couch._

_But.._

_Raven raised her eyebrow as she looked behind her, thinking she heard someone behind her. Not a lot of people were on the streets at this time of the night, mostly couples walking or tired people going home. She narrowed her eyes and thought she would just teleport home. Unfortunately, she had thought this when she was in front of an alley. _

_Turning her head to look in front of her again, her hands in the air; "Azarath Metrion Zin-" _

_Her eyes widened as her hands were clasped behind her and a cloth covered her nose and mouth. She was ruffly pulled into the darkness of the alleyway. She struggled, trying to pry free of her intruder's grip. _

"_Ah, ah, ah.. Don't struggle my dear. It'll only make it harder for you." She momentarily froze as she recognized the voice.. It was.. It was.. Slade.. _

_'What would he want with me? He's.. he's after Robin! No! I.. I.. Have to contact the titans!' She thought urgently. Being more violent with her attacker, kicking, and trying to get her arm free.. if only I could reach.. my communicator.. But all thoughts rushed out as she was slammed against the alley wall, the chemical filled cloth already working.. She felt drowsy and slowed her movements. 'No.. no.. I.. Need.. Need.. To..' But the darkness had consumed her. And she fell limp in Slade's arms._

_He smirked under his mask, Who would have thought a raven would be flying alone tonight?_

_Slade shifted her weight to one arm, as he searched for her communicator with the other. "Ah here it is. Little troublesome this could be."_

_He chuckled as he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. 'Oops.'_

_Gathering her up bridal style, he walked away._

_Yet.. At the tower.._

"_Please Robin! We must contact Friend Raven, she might be in need of assistance!"_

_Robin groaned.. The movie credits were already rolling.. It was past twelve and Starfire was being more insistent._

"_Fine. But if she starts to yell, you have to tell her it was all your idea to call her."_

"_Thank you Friend Robin!" Starfire clasped her hands together and ran to the main console, and dialed up Raven's communicator using the tv, as all the boys started to clean up their junk food._

_Static filled the screen as Starfire burrowed her eyebrows in confusion._

"_Friend Cyborg, what is wrong with the television? Raven will not appear, and there is horrible noise emitting from the console." She looked toward the boys who were already staring at the screen. Robin's eyes were narrowed. Beastboy was scratching his head. And Cyborg was already walking toward Starfire._

"_Let me see that Star." He started to type in various commands into the console, but nothing worked. The static continued to show. He sighed and finally turned off the tv._

_Robin and Beastboy were already at his side. _

"_Did you try to locate her signal?"_

"_Dude, maybe she turned it off. You know how Raven is.."_

"_That's not possible BB, 'cause there's only static when its broken. And I can't get a signal."_

"_Oh dear friends! What if Raven is in need of us! We must search for her for she has not yet returned!"_

"_Alright, alright Starfire, do you know where should could have gone?" Robin asked her._

"_Yes, yes, she always goes to her choosing of eatery when she is in need of 'alone time.' We must go there!" She cried, worry already eating at her._

_"Okay first, Beastboy check Raven's room, she might have arrived when we weren't paying attention. Starfire, just calm down, let's wait until Beastboy comes back." _

_Starfire sighed as BB went and ran to Raven's room. The nose could be heard throughout the whole tower. "**RAVEN! COME OUT COME OUT! THERES A MONSTER! AHHHH! COME ON RAVEN!**" _

_Banging could be heard, and for a second the tower shook. Beastboy came back panting and scratching the back of his head, "Heh, nope. I kinda broke her door though... Dude.. I'm so gonna get it when she comes back.."_

_"Yo man, she's not in her room, what're we gonna do?" Cyborg had his arms crossed. By this time all of them had gathered in the kitchen._

_"Hmm. Cyborg you see if you can still locate her signal, maybe she just spilled something on it. Beastboy, fly overhead in the city, maybe she's on her way home. And Starfire, let's go to this 'eatery' you think she's at. Okay everybody?" All of them nodded, except for Robin._

_"Okay, TITANS! GO!" And then they were off. _

_Cyborg was typing away trying to find ANY type of signal of communicator._

_There was a green owl flying over buildings._

_Starfire was zooming past over the water toward the mainland._

_And Robin was trying to keep up on his R-CYCLE. _

_But little did they know Raven needed more assistance than Starfire really thought._

_'Ugh.. where am I..?' Raven slowly opened her eyes, a dim light was hanging above her, flooding her in a spotlight_

_She took a quick intake of breath as she noticed her hands we bound behind her back and her feet were in the same situation. Narrowing her eyes, and a black sash seemed to gag her, very tightly tied behind her head, her lips were already burning from the sensation. Sitting upright, she took a look around her;allshe could see was darkness except for the spotlightthat was focused on her.'Great. I'm in only-god-knows-where, gagged and bound. What next.' She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was **not** going to let this get to her._

_A shadow stepped out from the darkness, walking closer to her, taking form of none another than Slade._

_"Ah, it seems the littly birdy decided to wake up." He chuckles, "Maybe I put too much chloroform in that cloth, you were unconscious for little more than two hours."_

_Raven's eyes widened. 'Two hours? That can't be... I.. I left The Kindred.. about 10.. then its midnight already?'_

_Her eyes than narrowed at Slade who seemed to stop a couple feet infront of her, his hands behind his back._

_"You're probably wondering what I would want with you. I, myself, do not know. I was productively walking around scheming my next plans of larceny and I noticed you walking all by yourself. I thought to myself, 'Why its a little raven, all alone.' So I decided to take you now, and decide what to do with you later." You could tell he was smirking by the glint in his eye._

_Raven stayed silent, throwing daggers with her eyes. 'If I can't even use my powers, might as well see what he has planned.'_

_Slade started to slowly walk around her in circles, as if he was a tiger sizing up his prey._

_"Maybe.. I'll use you as bait and lure the others." Raven decided to stare straight ahead, she refused to look at the man._

_"Or.. I could send your lifeless body to them in **packages** as a form of invitation." He chuckled at the thought. The titans would surely go insane over their dead team mate._

_"I, of course, could do nothing at all, my dear child, and leave you here to wither and dieall alone." He carried the last word, as it echoed through the darkness. _

_Raven, though during his oh so creative ideas of toture, was trying to slip out of her hand bounds. She soon got a finger out, then two._

_"But then that wouldn't be fun at all for me. Maybe I'll just wait for you to get out of those loose ropes I tied you with and then we could have a little one-on-one. I'm just **dying** to have some sort of challenge." He chuckles at his own emphasis. "Or maybe **you are**..."_

_Raven finally freed herself of her bindings and stood up, glaring at Slade, who at the moment, settled to stand patiently a few feet away from her. She tried, and tried at the gag tied at her mouth, but it was too tight, and she couldn't untie it. 'Damn him!' Her emotional outburst caused the light overhead to flicker out and die. And soon both parties were clothed in darkness._

_Slade raised his eyebrow at this, 'How fun. A dark fight. More of a challenge. I wonder how the girl will do.'_

_Little did he know, Raven could partially see in the dark due to her demon heritage. She took a fighting stance, her senses on alert, somehow waiting for an incoming attack._

_Slade smirked. He quickly ran to her full force, stopping short past of her, and jutting an elbow to her back._

_"Ungh!" Raven stumbled forward, but quickly got her footing, turning around, she thrust a fist toward him, he ducked. She continued her advances, he kept walking backward, having her miss on several shots. _

_His eye widened as he stumbled back due to a kick that was aimed at his chest. She was already panting, but coudln't properly because of the gag._

_'I may not be as good as Robin but I learned a few things.' She narrowed her eyes at him as she rolled her shoulders and put up her arms aas guards. _

_Slade chuckled, 'She actually got a shot on me. I'm suprised.' They looked at eachother, before circling, estimating their next moves. Slade rocked on his heels, and motioned her to come to him with his hand. 'I might actually have some sort of excerise with this girl.'_

_Raven knew she couldn't beat him, so she shook her head and slightly wavered her hand infront of her as a sign of invitation. Slade shrugged, and glanced to the side, which confused Raven but she was suddenly attacked full force._

_And this is how it went. But what about the other titans?_

_"Oh wonderous! It is here! It is called 'The Kindred', very much dreary and depressing, just like Friend Raven! It is open still! We must enter Friend Robin!" Starfire practically yelled after she landed and Robin was walking toward the cafe._

_"Alright Starfire, but don't yell, its already twelve-fortyfive in the morning, and I don't think the citizens of Jump City are going to be happy to be woken up in the middle of the night. But if she's not here, we'll continue in the morning okay? It's not any good searching in the dark." By this time, Robin and Starfire were already in the cafe and at the register._

_"Yes, yes, Friend Robin, but we must ask for the availability of Friend Raven. Miss! Miss! Do you know where we can assume the location of Friend Raven? She is here often, is she not?" Starfire had asked the waitress at the register, this was the same waitress earlier who asked Raven's order, and is also a close friend to the titan._

_The waitress raised an eyebrow at the two titans, wondering why they would be in **here** of all places and no less in two in the morning, "Yes... Rave's here all the time. But if you're looking for her, she's not here right now, as you can obviously see-" The girl paused and waved her hand across the cafe, _

_"She left about 10-ish, why? Isn't she home by now?" The girl was getting worried now. Raven would never leave without telling her friends and commrads._

_Robin rubbed the back of his head, contemplating the situation. 'If she left by ten.. it only takes 20 minutes to get from here to the tower, and thats on my r-cycle.. and if she flew, she'd be there by no time.. but its been3 hours already..'_

_Robin frowned and looked at the girl, "No, why do you think we're here? Do you know which way she went after she left here? Did she teleport or fly away right when she got outside?"_

_The girl thought for a moment.. "Actually no, she just walked out, but she went right. You might find something though. I hope you find her, but I have to get back to work." She frowned and walked away from them, getting orders._

_Starfire sighed, "Oh Friend Raven where are you! I am terribly sadd-" She was cut off as Robin motioned to follow him outside, his communicator blaring._

_"Yeah, Robin here." He opened it when they were both outside, they started walking the same path Raven took._

_"Sorry Rob, but I can't get a signal. I think her comms. broken." Cyborg was scratching his head in confusion. "Do you guys need help out there?"_

_"No, Starfire and I are going to search for clues. Stay home just incase she arrives. I'll call Beastboy."_

_Beastboy though, was sleeping in a tree. Half hanging upside down, he fell when his communicator shot off. _

_He answered it and grumbled, "Mmph."_

_"Beastboy,go back to the tower and get some rest, we'll continue the search and I will be there soon. Over and out." _

_"..Mmm.. gotcha.." He sleepily said and turned into a perodactyl,flying home._

_"OhFriend Robin! I have found something! I do believe I have her communicator!" Starfire was holding fragments of yellow and black. She frowned. "It is broken, is it not?"_

_Robin took a quick intake of breath. Raven would never drop her communicator, and she alwayschecked if it was on her. He narrowed his eyes at the alleyStarfire hadaquired thepieces. There was nothing else in sight. 'Damn.'_

_"Come on Starfire,lets get home, bring thepieces,we'll get Cyborg working on any prints tomorrow. Let's getsome sleep."_

_"Alright, Friend Robin, ifwe must. Ihope Friend Raven is safe and secure." And off theywere, Robin on his R-Cycle and Starfire flying home with what was left of Raven's communicator in her hands._

_END FLASH BACK_

_---_

Raven though,shifted to get away from her foe. She grunted asshe hit the back to stand on her good leg, using the wall as support, she glared at Slade.

Slade laughed, "Dear child, you are weak now, do you possibly think you could _defeat_ me, no less than even _harm_ me?"

Her breathing was labored, a pool of blood gathered underneath her already, gashes fought to clot, and blood started to dry on her wounds.

His laughing ceased and he quickly grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall, holding her up, as Raven's good hand grabbed at his wrist. She clawed at the force that was cutting off her air supply.

Slade sneered and leaned close to her face, his eye narrowing, "I believe this is the end, surely, I expected a better fight out of you. But the exercise was exhilariting none the less." Raven's vision was starting to darken and her movements of escape slowed. Yet her glared remained focused on his face.

'Damnit! I.. I.. this can't be the end! I need to.. I.. _Nooooo!' _Thinking desperately, she did what she could only do.

"Though,I just might send your body to the titans, as a.._hello_ gif-" He was cut off as a large explosion coming from 'Raven!' he thought as he was blowed back several rooms, making a large gaping hole in each wall.

---

* * *

Authors Note: Ah yes, I had this continued, but I thought I'd leave a cliffhanger? Lol. My first TT fiction. Flames welcomed.

Here are a few things things you need to know: Ages; Cyborg-18, Raven/Robin-17, Starfire/BB-16.

I apologize if I'm not good at writing the fight scenes, it's hard for me to be descriptive. Heh. But thanks for reading! If you want to complain or give props, you can review and contact me

I'll try to update everyday! Sorry if the chappie is short! Oh, and call me Ist, short for Kristine. XD

_3 Ist_


	2. Chap 2 : Clean Slate

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own Teen Titans._

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**A Clean Slate**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
"Though, I just might send your body to the titans, as a..hello gif-" He was cut off as a large explosion coming from 'Raven!' he thought as he was blowed back several rooms, making a large gaping hole in each wall._

_---_

He didn't know how many walls he slammed into but he fell forward as the explosion stopped and dust filled the area.

Coughing, he looked down and noticed that the metal parts of his suit was partially melted, and his mask was warm. Since it was copper, the heat didn't affect it much. He looked up and his eye widened. From what he could tell, as the dust cleared. He was blasted about 120ft from her, and he would have gone more if it weren't for the walls he slammed into slowing his decent. But even the walls that he had slammed into weren't there anymore!

He regained his posture, and stared at the large crater that Raven had made. It seemed only her power went outward, but not skyward, for the ceiling was still there. The ceiling was high though, about two stories high. Slade walked toward the middle, 'Hmm, if the child has this much power, maybe I could use it to my advantage..'

A few minutes later, he smiled as he saw her unconscious form in the midst of the attack. He bent down and checked her pulse, 'Good, still alive. Slow though.' He turned her on her back and hooked his arm under her knees and arms, letting her head drop backward exposing a neck wound. A chuckle was heard, 'My bad, I didn't notice I had slashed her there.'

---

Slade lowered her body into a medic table, deciding whether or not he should take out the gag. _Hmm. Maybe I'll change then decide later. _Slade went out to change into a new uniform, since his armor was starting to sting, and his mask was irritating his face.

He came back to find Raven hoveringover the table, a dark blue mist swirling around her body.

Slade chuckled. "I guess she won't be needing my help after all."

Walking out, he took one last glance at her before locking the door.

---

_One week later _

Robin sighed. 'It's been too long, she should have contacted us or a ransom should have been given.'

The four titans were in the meeting room. Robin at the head of the table, Starfire to his left, and Cyborg to his right. And Beastboy sat next to Starfire.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Guys, we all know that she's been missing for a week now. If she was taken, we should have recieved a ransom or a warning by now. And I don't believe that she would leave us on her own accord."

Starfire was about to say something, when Robin raised his hand silencing her. Cyborg and Beastboy traded glances at this.

"Now as a friend, I want to continue to search for her, and wish for her to come back." The other titans nodded.

"But-" He sighed heavily, "As a leader, we cannot afford searching for her 24/7. And we're one member short. I've noticed that we're all lacking in strength."

"But Friend Robin! We must continue to search for her! She is our dearest friend! We must not give up!" At this, she slammed her fist into the table, creating the dent, and her eyes were filled with green fury. She was breathing hard and she was standing up.

"Yeah man, we can't just stop lookin'. Dark girl was our buddy, we need her." The oldest teen's eyes were full of concern.

"Dude. I know she doesn't like my jokes and stuff. But we can't kick her off the team once she goes MIA." Beastboy was far from understanding was confused.

"Team." The three teens kept talking to eachother with their ideas. "**TEAM!**" They all stopped and looked at Robin.

He stood up and rested his palms on the table. "I am **not **saying to stop looking for her. And she is still part of this team. All I'm saying is that we can't put off our duties and fight as if she's dead. What I'm-"

"Dude! What _if_ she's dead!"

"**BEASTBOY!**" It was a growl and a yell at the same time. His eyes showing fury. The titans silenced at this.

"She is **not** dead. Now everybody listen to me without interruptions! Understand?" They nodded, scared.

Robin sat down and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Frustration and fatigue clearly shown on his face.

"I say we start looking for a temporary titan. And if Raven's not back in a month, we need to make a permanent addition. Now I'm not saying we stop looking for her. We can take one day every week, searching and looking for clues. But we are heros to this city first. We must not let them down. I've made new fighting coordinates to be suited for four titans. We'll start training tomorrow. If there are no other suggestions-"

Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg traded looks and nodded. They all agreed that Robin's plan was good.

"-Titans, this meeting is ajourned."

---

Slade leaned back in his chair as he watched the moniters. He had just watched the Titans have a meeting. 'Interesting. Maybe I could use this to my advantage.'

He looked at the other moniter where Raven was currently unconsciously healing herself.

Slade raised his eyebrow as Raven stopped glowing and her body lowered itself to the table. Slade leaned toward the screen as Raven opened her eyes. He chuckled when Raven's eyes widened and clawed at the gag wrapped around her mouth and fell off the medic table in doing so.

In a panic striken state, most of the medical supplies threw themselves from their posistion of the wall cabinets and into the room, some hitting Raven herself. She hugged her knees and squeezed her eyes shut.

'What's wrong with her?' Slade immediately left where he was, walking toward the medic room.

When he entered though, he could not see Raven. The flying objects had created a small swirling tornado, and Raven being in the middle of eye, her eyes screwed shut.

"**Raven! Stop this right now!**" Slade yelled, closing the door behind him. 'What the hell!'

The objects stopped flying around her, but decided to fly randomly in the room. Some even managed to hit Slade. But he wasn't concerned about the objects, he was worried about the girl who was seemed not to recognize him. 'Damnit! Control yourself girl!'

Raven, hearing someone's voice, looked up, her tear stained eyes looking up at Slade. She gasped and crawled back, finally hitting the back wall. Her power unconsciously tore the gag, letting it fall to the floor,"Who are you! What's happening! Make it stop! Make it **STOP!**"

Covering her face with her hands, she rested her head on her knees which were bent and to her chest.

And for the first time in her seventeen years, Raven Roth had sobbed.

---

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry! I was working on a random chapter of this story. ;;**

**This chapter took me two days to write! Because I didn't know how to write it out! I know the plot and how I want the story to go. But I'm such a bad writer, I don't know how to describe such scenes!**

**Haha, umm, review? I hope atleast **one** person is reading this.. I need a ego boost here.**

**Hearts, Ist.**


	3. Chap 3 : The Ravager

_Disclaimer:  
I do not ownThe Teen Titans._

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**The Ravager**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
Raven, hearing someone's voice, looked up, her tear stained eyes looking up at Slade. She gasped and crawled back, finally hitting the back wall. Her power unconsciously tore the gag, letting it fall to the floor,"Who are you! What's happening! Make it stop! Make it **STOP!**" _

_Covering her face with her hands, she rested her head on her knees which were bent and to her chest._

_And for the first time in her seventeen years, Raven Roth had sobbed._

_---_

The Titans ran into the museum, the electricity was cut off. And only with Cyborg's shoulder light, Starfire's glowing hands, and Hotspot's fire, could they see, but the shadows still danced.

A swift shadow moved and the titans took their stance.

"Don't Move!" Robin pulled out his bo staff, Cyborg heated up his cannon, Beastboy turned into a tiger, Starfire held starbolts in her hands, and Hotspot flared his arms.

The figure stopped in her tracks, which was coincidently right infront of the boxed exhibit.

A growl emitted from Robin's throat, "Slade.." Thinking immediately because Robin had seen padding on the boots.

"I thought the police said 'Freeze'?" The voice was mature and calm.

They watched as the figure turned around, matte leather body suit blending in with the darkness. Starfire raised her glowing hand, trying to get a better look.

The upper part of her head starting from the nose was covered in black leather, with a long ribbon of dark gray tying the back. Hair no where to be seen. Her belt consisted of gray boxed compartments. Her gloves that stopped short of the elbow were gray, except for the fingers which were black. Grey leather boots stopped below her knee. They seemed to be padded in the front. All the leather seemed to be matte except for two inch wide dark gray stripes on the side of her body, that traveled throughout the whole suit, turning and covering the underside of her arms. The leather here was regular, which seemed to shine more than matte. A gray and black striped piece of leather crossed diagonally over her chest, strapped to her back was her bo-staff and sword.

"You're a woman?" Robin was surprised with a raised eyebrow.

The only flesh you could see was the bottom part of her face, her neck was covered as well. Her skin seemed to be a pale moonlight color. Through the leather that seemed a second skin to her, you could see her well toned abs, legs and arms. But she was feminine as her suit hugged her breasts and her slim waist.

The figure smirked, "Last time I checked, yes."

"Dude.. she's hot..." Beastboy had turned back to his human form and was practically drooling.

"Yeah, man, a female thief.. we haven't had one since.. like.. forever." Cyborg's mouth was partially opened, his eyes on the figure.

The latest titan, Hotspot just stared.

"Friends, is she not a criminal, do we not apprehend her as we should?" This shook everybody out of their trance, as everybody readied their weapons and Beastboy turned back into tiger bearing his teeth.

The figure laid her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side, "I'm sorry? A criminal? A little harsh don't you think?"

"Then what are you doing? You're not going to steal anything! Surrender!" Of course, Robin was suspicious of this character, his eyes narrowed. And being a hero, he had given her chance to give in first.

"Please. I am not _going_ to steal anything. Perhaps if you looked behind me-" She stepped aside, revealing the empty box, "I've already _stolen_."

Gasps were heard and, "Titans Go!"

Starfire flew as high as she could, the museum only having a high ceiling. She threw starbolts as the figure back flipped avoiding the green fire. She side stepped as blue beam, inches from her arm, soared past her.

A green tiger charged toward her, jumping with claws outstretched, the figure dropped to her back and kicked the lion in the stomach as it jumped over her, causing the tiger to roll to the side, resuming his human form. Using her arms as support she continued her kick to the air and flipped behind her, landing in a crouch.

Glancing around, she disappeared into the shadows. "Titans! Be careful!"

Reappearing behind Hotspot, she grabbed his flaming arms behind him. A sizzle was heard as his fire was extinguished by her hands. The figure barely flinched. A heavy drop was heard. It sounded like a body.

The titans looked toward the sound and saw the figure crouching a few feet away from Hotspot's fallen figure. She seemed to be examining her fingers.

A bo staff went down aiming toward her head as she looked up, she grabbed the staff with both hands as it was inches from her face. Robin struggled to put more force into it. The woman smirked, "I'm stronger than you think Bird Boy."

With that, she overpowered him, taking his own staff away from him and jutting the end of it into his stomach, making him stumble back and groan.

A blue cannon beam created a crater where she had been, but she got away with body roll to the side.

Something tackled her from behind, throwing her and and the assailant to the ground. She landed ruffly on her stomach, with the body on top of her. She grabbed what she thought was the head and flipped Beastboy over her head, slamming his back to the ground. A groan was heard and he was unconscious.

The figure chuckled, and grabbed the unconscious teen and threw him over her head, who knocked over Starfire who was in the air, Beastboy and Starfire slammed into the wall, fallen and unconscious. A green light dissipated. Leaving darkness to cover their forms.

"Well. Three down, two to go. This is quite fun." She chuckled and turned to Cyborg and Robin who was standing together, fighting stances ready.

Cyborg's shoulder light the only thing keeping everyone from darkness. She smirked, 'Too easy.'

She gasped and pointed behind them, "SLADE!"

Both males turned around seeing nothing but darkness, and the light momentarily away from the girl. The figure shot a black tendril toward Cyborg's exposed backside, instantly shutting him down and the light.

Everything was now cloaked in darkness.

Robin tensed, "Cyborg?"

He felt for his friend but found nothing but air. The figure had gently put Cyborg down in silence, she was now standing in front of Robin.

"You know, for a team of heroes, you guys aren't that good." She whispered.

Robin stumbled back, surprised. He could feel her breath on his chin, for he was taller. He was about to grab her, when his legs suddenly gave out and he fell to his knees. Feeling his hands being bound behind him, "Fuc-" his curse was cut off as a hand covered his mouth and he found himself on his back, his calves underneath him. He could feel her body on top of him, her hand still over his mouth.

"No, no, I thought profanity was frowned upon in heroes? If you could even call yourselves that." She chuckled at this and looked at his face. Even though anything you could see was black, she could partially see.

Robin struggled trying to free his hands, failing miserably. He couldn't move his legs, she was straddling his thighs, and one of her hands was on his shoulder. He stopped and stayed still, wandering what this thief could want. By the silence, he could tell his team was out.

She leaned against him, resting her body weight on him. Laying her chin on his chest, she looked up at him.

"If you promise not to yell or say obscene words, I'll let you talk." She quietly said.

Robin grumbled against her hand. She freed her mouth and propped herself up against his chest.

"The name's Ravager, by the way."

"Who are you working for Ravager!" Robin said harshly.

"I don't take kind to orders. What color are your eyes? Do you mind?" Next thing Robin knew his mask was off and his eyes were exposed to the air.

A growl came from Robin. "Put it back."

"No."

"Now."

"Don't get all crabby _Richard_, I just want to see your eyes." She whispered his name, her tone going back to normal. She held his shoulder in her left hand. Her right hand started to caress his left eyebrow with her thumb, his mask held between her fingers.

Robin's eyes widened. 'How the hell does she know my name!'

"Don't know really, it just came to me. Why? Am I right?" She smirked.

It dawned on him, "You can read minds."

"I can, but I don't usually. You practically shouted into my head. Couldn't help but overhear." She smiled, though she knew he couldn't see her.

Ravager continued to caress his brow, while her other hand reached up and felt his lips.

"I don't know why, but I'm fond of you Birdy." The Ravager sat up, still straddling him. Her arms were folded against her chest. His mask still in her hand.

"This was quite fun, maybe we'll meet som-" A green bolt hit her full force on the back, making her fall against Robin's chest, but both of them had been blown back by the blast.

A dull light surrounded the area in green. Starfire's eyes were glowing with fury.

The Ravager groaned, still on top of him, her forehead resting on Robin's chest.

"You will release Friend Robin!" By this time, Beastboy had regained consciousness and stood by Starfire, quickly transforming into a wolf, growling toward the fallen pair on the floor.

Ravager turned her head to look at voice and smirked, "Maybe you should ask _Robin_ to release _me._"

Starfire was confused. 'Was it not she who was on top of him?' Then she payed attention to the details. She gasped, her eyes stopped glowing, but her hands were still hot with green.

Apparently, during the blast, Robin's legs were released from under him, and his bounds had disappeared. He unconsciously grabbed Ravager when she fell foward.

It seemed that the green wolf had 'coughed' but returned to growling after a second. Robin had a leg between her legs, and arms were hugging her waist.

Robin's eyes widened, he quickly took his hands off her waist but held still,realizing he didn't have his mask. But fortunately for him, Starfire and Beastboy could not see his face due to Ravager's body blocking their view.

Ravager, sensing his panic turned back to him and smiled. She leaned toward his face and smiled, though Starfire's fury had resumed in her eyes, from her view, it looked as if she was kissing him.

"Release Friend Robin!"

Robin watched as she came close to his face, only to rest her cheek against his, he could feel her lips moving against his face. She whispered, "I would apologize, but I wouldn't really mean it." He felt his mask slide back into this face, yet next thing he knew was darkness.

The Ravager stood up, straightening her suit. She turned to the remaining two titans.

"Why hello, had a nice nap?" She smirked.

Starfire was confused, "No, I did not have a na-"

The Ravagercharged forward so quickly, that Beastboy had a hard time seeing her. She sent a roundhouse kick to Starfire's neck, knowing that anywhere else would be futile due to the alien's inhuman strength. Starfire immediately dropped to the ground, struggling to stay awake, her hands light fading.

Beastboy had made an attempt to bite her leg, but Ravagerhad turned and brought a punch directly down to his head, slamming the wolf's chin into the ground. The animal stayed still. And the green light finally flickered. Darkness and silence cloaked the museum.

Outside though, two police cars were waiting, their officers sitting on the hoods. Used to the titans just bringing out the criminal. They felt no need to interrupt or bring back up.

The Ravager looked at the fallen titans. "How sad. I was hoping more of a fight. I didn't even get to use any weapons." Frowning she clicked something in her ear.

"Sir, I've acquired the artifact. I had a slight interruption but that's taken care of."

_"I see. The Titans I presume?"_ The voice was deep and whispered from the ear piece.

"Yes Sir. They're currently.. unavailable. Shall I return?" She waited for a response and nodded.

"Understood Sir. Ravager out." Stealing a glance at the sleeping titans, she walked out of _the front entrance._

The Ravager walked out the doors, and the two cops immediately drew their guns toward the thief.

"Freeze!"

"Shit! Where the hell are the titans!"

"Careful, she might be a supervillian."

The Ravager feigned surprise and cupped her cheeks. "Oh my! Guns! I hadn't expected this! Please don't shoot!"

Raising her hands above her head, "I don't mean harm!" Inwardly, she chuckled.

The police officers raised their eyebrows over this, villains don't usually give up so easily.

"Please! I don't have any powers! Don't hurt me!" The Ravager started to sniffle, to make it more believable.

"Alright, alright, Marcus, go arrest her, I'll get your back." The officer, Marcus nodded, and carefully walked towards Ravager, his gun still drawn. The other one, Mitch, had called back up to safely secure the criminal. Mitch followed the other officer toward the thief, his gun drawn also. Marcus went behind Ravager, who was still sniffling, and brought her hands behind her back.

By this time, backup had arrived, along with a large white police van to hold her in, just in case. The press had also arrived. Marcus and Mitch were grinning ear to ear, Ravager handcuffed between them. The titans had already awoken and started to walk out of the museum, and were looking to what all the commotion was about.

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Hotspot walked down the museum stairs toward the police officers. Whose car alights were silently flaring. Flashes and questions were thrown from behind police barriers.

"Titans! Titans! Explain why you could not stop this thief and yet two officers did!"

"Is the rumor true that all of you are retiring due to this unfortunate tragedy?"

"Hotspot! How does it feel to be on a losing team!"

"Friends please, can we not go home, the flashes are irritating my eyes." Starfire said covering her eyes with her arm.

"Alright Star, take Beastboy and Hotspot with you. Cyborg and I will stay for awhile." Starfire nodded grabbing Hotspot's arm, and draping it over her shoulder, he was still drowsy from his extinguish. Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew away with them.

"Man, what do you think happened? Oh look Rob, I think that's her! They're about to put her in that van!" Cyborg pointed and Robin followed his finger, and there she was, The Ravager, being escorted to a van, handcuffed. Robin frowned.

"Excuse me Officer, what happened?" Robin had stopped a officer who walked by.

"Heh, Hey Robin, Cyborg. According to those two-" He pointed to Marcus and Mitch who were waving at the press, whilst escorting their newly caught criminal, "The girly just walked out the doors, and they drew out their guns and she surrendered." The officer shrugged and walked away.

Cyborg had crossed his arms and shook his head, "Man, that's messed up. We were there and _they_ get to catch her."

Robin frowned looking at the press who were currently asking questions at the trio. He grumbled, walking toward his bike, "Goddamn woman.. always messing something up.."

"Let's head home." Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and Cyborg took the T-Car, and they zoomed away, flashes and questions still being thrown by the press.

"Miss! Miss! How did you defeat the titans!" A lady had shoved her recorder to Ravager's face.

"Oh those children? They had fallen _asleep_. I walked out and these oh, so scary officers-" She feigned a sniffle, "were holding guns against me, I would rather go to jail than be shot. So here I am."

Marcus and Mitch were ecstatic. They had caught a criminal that the titans couldn't.

"Alright, alright, lets get this girl to the big house." And older officer took Ravager from Marcus and Mitch, who were answering questions.

"So girly, take off your mask will ya." The older officer opened a van door, revealing a bench on each side of the van. Another officer was sitting inside with a smile.

"No can do, this baby is sewed into my head, I have no face. Wanna see?" Ravager grinned.

The older officer looked horrified and quickly gave her to the officer inside the van, and briskly walked away. The man _knew_ what was capable in Jump City, he's seen enough of it.

'Haha, people are so gullible.' Ravager inwardly laughed. She sat down on one of the benches and watched as her "guardian" officer closed the doors. She felt the van start to move. The officer sat down and smiled at her, she figured he was a fresh one.

"I'm Jason." He smiled. He was just recruited and he was happy when someone asked him to escort the criminal to the jail.

Ravager just stared at him. 'Fucking hell, I want nothing more than to shove that smile of yours up your ass buddy.'

His smile slowly disappeared noticing that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Hey, do you mind turning around real quick, I'm uncomfortable. I want to readjust myself and I don't want you looking at my body as I do so. You could get fired." Of course it wasn't true, but they had cuffed her to the side of the van, and she was uncomfortable. She was getting tired of this. She rolled her eyes when the officer blushed and nodded, turning around in his seat.

'Geez. He fucking blushed. What a wimp.'

A clinking was heard and when the officer turned around, she was gone. The handcuffs swaying back and forth from their hanging position.

"Oh my god!" Only he would say that. A real man would have cursed.

---

"Damn it! How could she have gotten away!" Robin was furious. The other titans were tired and had settled on the couch. Hotspot was at one end of the couch, laying on his stomach, his arm hanging off the side. He was still tired. Though his arms had already started to heat up.

Cyborg was at the other end, his arms draped over the back. He was watching Robin pace back and forth in front of them.

Beastboy was sitting with his arms crossed, his head down, making his chin touch his chest. He was most likely asleep. Though, a small bump was forming on top of his head. He was clearly visible.

And Starfire was looking down in her lap, her hands gathered there also.

"There are five of us! And one of her! She defeated us! And two, TWO! Cops got her! Can you believe that!" Robin was yelling to himself, frustrated and confused.

"Ravager doesn't even have any powers! And four of us do!" He stopped pacing and held the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut.

"Friend Robin, the who? Who is this Ravager you speak of?" Robin was the only one who got her name, the others had been knocked out.

"Ravager, Starfire. The girl. She told me her name was The Ravager." Robin sighed.

"Alright titans, head to bed. We'll start training tomorrow." Groans were heard, but they were too tired to protest. It was already past midnight.

"Ungh! What? Cheese fries?" Beastboy's head jerked up confused, sleep in his eyes.

"Friend Robin has decided for us to sleep now Friend Beastboy. Shall I escort you to your sleeping quarters to verify that you do not lose consciousness whilst you walk?" Beastboy looked at Starfire as if she grew another head, he shrugged.

"Sure Star, thanks."

Starfire smiled and followed Beastboy out into the hall. Hotspot had already disappeared and Cyborg wasalready at the console, ready to start the night security systems, he waiting until Robin had walked into the hall. He then pressed his hand to the pad, and the lights turned off.

"Night y'all." He whispered to the darkness and walked to his room.

Its been _one year_ since Raven had gone missing. They still searched though every now and then. They had hoped that one day, she would come home. Somehow, they're all still hoping.

---

* * *

Authors Note: Ahhh! Don't hate me! Don't worry! I'm still going to write what happened to Raven! It's just going to be in flashbacks and stuff.. This was another inspiration chapter, so I just had to write it, and I figured a way to make it as a third chapter.

And thanks for the reviews guys, I can't comment back though. Stupid fanfiction,net people..

Anyways, I just want you to know, that your reviews really rock. I mean seriously, without it, I wouldn't even continue! Thank you sooo much for the support! If you have any ideas or pairings you want to throw in, go ahead!

Don't worry, I already have the next chapter in progress! And some other random chapter.. that I thought of while in bed. I'll find a way to weave that in the story though.

Hearts, Ist.


	4. Chap 4 : Apprentice

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**A bird had died. And an apprentice rose out of the ashes.**_

_---_

_RECAP: _

_"Night y'all." He whispered to the darkness and walked to his room._

_Its been one year since Raven had gone missing. They still searched though every now and then. They had hoped that one day, she would come home. Somehow, they're all still hoping._

_---_

_FLASHBACKS_

_Slade stood there frozen. Raven was sobbing! Sobbing! What the hell was he suppose to do? _

_"Err..Umm.. there.. there.." Yet, he still stood where he was. He was getting uncomfortable. And he was getting frustrated. _

_He wasn't a secret military experiment for nothing! 'Hmm.. I wonder how much she remembers.. But I want to smash her head against the wall for being such a baby! Then again.. she wouldn't trust me. Damnit!' He had made up his mind._

_Sighing, he walked to her, swatting random objects with the back of his hand that got in his way. He crouched in front of the sobbing girl and grabbed both her shoulders._

_"..Hey, don't cry. But you have to be calm okay?" Slade inwardly cringed, he never talked softly! He was a mercenary for crying out loud! _

_Raven looked up and hiccuped, she didn't know this man, and his mask scared her. Why would he hide his face?_

_"What- What's with the-" She hiccuped, "-the mask.." she quietly asked, looking straight at him._

_She was frightened, she showed it in her eyes. 'Damn girl!' _

_"I was seriously hurt before, and I hide my face not to scare others, so don't worry." He was starting to hate his tone of voice.._

_"..Oh. What was.. that." She looked around her, referring to her powers. She had stopped crying and was wiping her eyes with her hands._

_Slade released her shoulders and stood up, looking down at the girl, with his hand outstretched,  
"You're very special. **Just like me**. I'll take care of you."_

_Raven hesitated, she couldn't remember a thing.. not even her mother. But some basic knowledge had stayed with her, like her usual intelligence. And she was very suspicious.. but then.. she was in a medical room.. and she couldn't remember.. maybe he could help her.._

_She stood up, wrapping her arms around her stomach, suddenly conscious of her leotard, which had large rips, but she didn't see any wounds. Maybe the man had healed her, she thought._

_Slade noticed her insecurity and grabbed a white lab coat that was on the floor, dusting it off, he wrapped it around Raven's shoulders._

_Raven looked up and softly smiled, quietly, "Thank you.."_

_Slade nodded and motioned her to follow him. He started to walk towards door, noticing her still standing, staring at him._

_He already argued with himself that he was going to be patient with her, and that he shouldn't lose his temper at her naivety. "You'll get answers."_

_With that, he walked out. Raven sighed and followed him. He was the only person around, and she might as well listen to him. He seemed nice enough, and she did need answers._

_Slade had stopped at a room first, and told her to stay outside while he went to get something. The room was very secured, he had a security pad next to the door. When it opened, Raven had gazed inside to find various gadgets. He walked back out with a thick bangle bracelet._

_"This will subdue your.. talents.. for the moment." He opened it and motioned for her to put her wrist in it. He saw her hesitation. "Don't worry, it easily comes off, and we don't want you to breaking everything." He chuckled when he saw her slight horrified expression and quickly let him put the bracelet on._

_They started to walk once again;_

_"Oh, your name is Raven by the way, and I'm Slade. But Sir is more proper."_

_Raven nodded, still confused, but had understood that her name was Raven, and this man was Slade._

_"Yes Sir."_

_She followed him down a hall and up the stairs. The walls soon turned from plain white, to a soft caramel. He opened a door for her, motioning her to go first, she did and gasped, it was a very lavished office, the ceiling was very high, she suspected two stories high, and two opposite walls were huge bookcases, literature lining the whole wall. A burgundy desk sat in the back wall facing her, leather chairs sat appropriately by it._

_Slade watched as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of the lab coat, and walked towards a bookcase wall, fingering the spines of the books as she slowly walked by. _

_"This is.. beautiful." She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She loved the scent of this place. It smelled so.. bookish.. _

_"Yes. We were just at my.." He didn't know what to say, "..underground laboratory. This is the house that is on top. This is a nice office, isn't it?" He chuckled when she turned to him with widened eyes._

_"Nice? It's simply magnificent." She blushed at her own boldness and walked back to Slade,standing next to him._

_He nodded, and walked out of the oak double doors. He would look back every once in a while, to make sure she was following._

_Raven of course, was following him, not wanting to get lost in such a beautiful mansion. She had followed him out of the office and into the entryway, she looked to the right, and assumed that was the front door. The marble beneath her feet swirled and danced into a large circled. She was gazing at this when she forgot about Slade and quickly jogged to keep up._

_He paused at the bottom of the stairs as he watched her eyes glisten like a child on christmas morning, he chuckled at this,it was only marble! He watched as she shook out of trance and jogged up to him, muttering an apology while looking at the large staircase._

_"..Wow..." _

_"Yes. You'll get plenty of exercise with these steps." The stairs were quite big compared to normal ones. The bottom steps were three times more wide than usual. The wooden rail ending, spiraling outward._

_Raven looked up, and noticed the wall at the top of the stairs,she was at first confused, but looked to the sides of the top landing and noticed that the stairs went two ways. One left and one right. _

_To make it simpled, this was a very large house._

_Someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bowed, Raven slightly jumped, surprised._

_"Ah, this is Wintergreen, Raven. He is a dear friend of mine, and he takes care of the house." Slade had his arms behind his back._

_Wintergreen bowed, "Miss Raven."_

_Raven nodded with a small smile, not knowing what to call him. Should she call him Wintergreen? Or sir? Or.._

_"You may call him Wintergreen, Raven." Slade had noticed her confusion in her eyes, 'What happened to hiding her emotions? Oh yeah. Memory loss.' He thought sarcastically._

_"Oh, Mister Wintergreen. It's a pleasure, um, meeting you." Though without memories, she still had manners._

_"Please, Miss Raven, just Wintergreen."_

_Raven smiled. "Wintergreen."_

_"Alright, Raven,-" Slade had turned to her now, "-Wintergreen will take you to your quarters. He will bring you clothes that should fit you. You may refresh yourself in the shower. Though, keep the bracelet on, it'll still work if its wet."_

_He then turned to Wintergreen, "Then escort her downstairs when she is finished. I will be in my office." Slade nodded, then briskly walked away._

_Wintergreen turned to Raven, "Miss Raven, if you please? This way." _

_Raven nodded, and followed Wintergreen up the stairs, she glanced to her left and noticed that it was just an open loft on both sides. There was couch and a few chairs, a coffee table in the middle, and a pool table to the side. _

_They soon reached the top landing, and went to the right, where another staircase stood, yet only half the steps. After the stairs, you could only turn left and she noticed that to her left was a rail, and it was open to below. To her right, were just walls, and very few doors. Wintergreen stopped in front of the second to last door, the last door being the end of the hall. Which was in front of her, but her door was on her left._

_"Please make yourself comfortable, whilst I get some clothes and undergarments for you Miss Raven." He nodded and closed the door as he left._

_Raven let a small gasp escape her as she let her eyes wander the room. There was a queen sized bed to her left, against the wall. A large armoire to her right, next to a beautiful mirror. A simply mahogony desk underneath the window in front of her. Oh the window! It almost took up the whole wall! A door was to the left of the window, next to the mirror. She had walked to it and peered inside, smiling as she saw a large bathroom. She stepped in, it seemed the whole bathroom was as half as long as her bedroom. It was a square beauty. _

_To her right, held a small couch and a closed off toilet. Her left, at the end of the bathroom, stood a classic bathtub with legs. She oohed at this. The wall she was facing, was just a very long counter with the sinks and drawers._

_She stepped out and noticed another door, on the other side of the armoire. She opened it and noticed it was an empty walk-in closet. She shrugged and walked out of the closet, just as Wintergreen returned with a bundle of clothes._

_"Miss Raven. I hope these will fit you properly. The undergarments are unused, but I could not find any new clothes. I apologize."_

_"It's alright, thank you." Raven took the clothes and Wintergreen left._

_---_

_Raven was sitting down in one of the leather chairs by the bookcase, reading a folder. Slade was at his desk, doing paperwork._

_While she had been in the bath, Slade had written up several papers, containing information on Raven. He had **altered** some information though. _

_She had read that her name was Raven. Last name unknown. She was seventeen years old and she born in June. That she was taken in by Slade when she was little. Her father was not a good man. Her mother had died. No siblings. It didn't explain her powers though, or her unusual eye, hair and skin color. Only the basics._

_Slade had wanted to slowly teach her to love the adrenaline of his work. He wanted to teach her control of her powers and have her feel the power of darkness. He wanted her to understand that the world will only bow down to those who show strength. He wanted her as an apprentice, a companion, someone, something he can turn into that he will be proud of._

_And that's what he did._

_---_

_Slade and Raven had just finished training hand to hand combat. It had been a year since she first learned of her name._

_They were both sweating, but Raven was panting. Grabbing two towels, Slade threw one at Raven, who easily caught it._

_"Very good. You will be strike tonight."_

_Raven nodded, still out of breath. She was very grateful for Slade. Over the past year, she had learned to control her powers and express emotion freely. She was almost as good as her mentor in hand to hand combat. She had learned of a few new powers due to her aging and the lack of influence from her father. Her skin had lost its grey tone, and it was just pale. But her eyes and hair were still of deep amethyst color, her influence she could get rid of, but not her heritage._

_Her hair had grown 6 more inches in the past year, making it a couple inches past her shoulder. She was currently outgrowing her bangs, which were a little past her eyes, and were always side swept. And she had grown taller because she had started to **eat** healthy not just relying on tea, the excerise had given her inches. Compared to Robin who was quite tall, he was a good two inches shorter than Slade. She would only be two inches shorter than Robin. Being able to rest her chin on Slade's shoulder with ease._

_Raven was still herself, except more expressive, she was still sarcastic and dark, but very bold and daring. She was frustrated at one training session a while before, running her hands through her hair and screwing her eyes shut. Slade at told her to look in the mirror and she was surprised to see that her hair was blonde, and her eyes were baby blue. She experimented and found out that she could easily change her hair and eye color._

_Her teleporting abilities have gone quicker, due to another fight session, and she turned around, surprised that she was at the other side of the room. Slade had helped her build this to a faster power, making her disappear in a blink of an eye. Though it took her a whole year to make her hands stop glowing an ebony color also her powers, and she made this so she could manipulate the color, or make it no color at all. Her eyes had stopped glowing when she fought, yet if she wanted it to, she can summon it up._

_"Very well, I've brought a new suit for you." Slade took something out of a compartment and gave it to her. Her current suit was just a plain black body suit with a face mask. He had tried controlling her powers through a different suit, as he did Terra, but she was too powerful and he accepted that._

_"Thank you Sir." Raven accepted the bundle of cloth, over the year, they both learned to respect each other._

_Slade nodded, "You will be also be using new boots and a new mask. Refresh yourself and change."_

_"Yes Sir." She turned into a black mist of a raven and disappeared, though she had more ways of teleporting, the raven was her favorite. _

_After she got out of her shower, she opened the outfit unto her bed. Boots, and a new mask next to it._

_Raven gasped as she saw the outfit, it was very similar to an outfit she had seen cased next to Slade's outfits._

_She knew the story behind it, though it wasn't a complete replica, but this outfit had allot of similarities to Slade's daughter, The Ravager. She was almost tearing up, happy that Slade had been proud of her enough to give her this. _

_She changed and walked out, her face now covered with her new mask, her hair underneath, it felt different for her because her hair was usually out. She turned a corner out of sight, and quickly reappeared walking underground._

_"Sir." Slade turned around and looked at her. He smirked. He circled around her, examining the fit of the outfit._

_"Very well Ravager." It was the first time she heard him call her that, so she quickly assumed that was her new name._

_"Get your weapons and your ear piece." She nodded and walked to a table where a black sheath laid. To a stranger's eyes, they would say it looked like a partially flatted long black piece of shiny wood. Next to that, laid her bo-staff, Slade had made sure she had mastered in that area, she did, with Slade's opinion, she had surpassed Robin. Her staff was half as long as her sheath, but of course, it could extend, double or triple its length without losing width._

_She put on her ear piece, which was of course black. It looked like a small dot, the size of a pinky's fingernail. She attacked that to the inside of her ear. It looked as if she had an inside black piercing._

_She turned to Slade. "Sir."_

_"Yes, attack. I will give further instructions when I see fit."_

_Raven nodded and disappeared into the floor in a heap of black._

_---_

_It had just turned midnight. _

_The cameras were covered in a black film, not stopping the footage, but just covering the view. The guards watching the cameras were asleep. How idiotic._

_She stayed in the shadows, watching as guards switched posts. There was one in every corner. Of course, **was**, the keyword being. She had knocked all of them unconscious silently putting them to the floor. There was only one guard left, quite the belly. He was in sight of the exhibit. Raven chuckled, she might as well have some fun if he's the last one._

_She appeared out of the shadows, and stopped in front of the guard, who was asleep. She had created a cloak with her powers, hiding her outfit, and her eyes were the only thing visible._

_"Boo." This immediately woke up the guard and he gasped in fright._

_"Who..who are you.. what.. what are you.." He was too scared to yell or talk properly, instead he just whispered in shock._

_"I am.. Death." Raven inwardly chuckled at this, 'How corny!'_

_"Yah-you're evil!" He had fallen off his chair earlier, and was now backed against the wall._

_"No. I am neither good or evil. I am balance.." Raven had read this in one of the books in the library and thought it a cool phrase._

_"Am-Am I dying?"_

_"Yes. Come." She held out a shadow claw the size of her hand towards him._

_The guard gulped and stood up shakily, he held out his trembling hand._

_Raven quickly took it, tugged on it hardly, bringing him stumbling toward her, and she quickly shot out a clenched fist toward his face. She caught him in her power and silently brought the unconscious man to the ground._

_She chuckled, her cloak dissipating into the air, revealing her outfit._

_"That was.. very creative child, continue on." Her ear piece whispered to her._

_"Yes sir." Raven was in a happy mood, she finally got to strike in Jump City. Usually Slade would make her do jobs elsewhere, saying that it was practice, and her first meeting with the titans should be ..embarassing to them. And she was ecstatic when Slade told her of the Arabian Gem at the Jump City museum, and that **he **wanted it. She practically cried out in joy and almost hugged him. _

_She blinked, and activated her infrared eyes that were a part of the mask. She moved through the **moving** lasers with catlike grace. She quickly got through it and stood in front of the boxed exhibit. She noticed the lasers that were pointed on the box, and the weight activation on the bottom, thinking for a moment, she covered herself and the boxed exhibit in a black dome, easily taking off the screws with her powers, she lifted the lid and took the gem. Frowning, she silently disabled the weight alarm and replaced the lid. Stepping back in her dome, she let it disappear. No alarms followed. _

_Smiling, she held the gem in her hands, and it just disappeared. She had the knowledge of sub space pockets when she was reading a fiction in the library, and it only took her a week to master it. _

_Turning around she let her eyes wander. She yawned._

_"Very good Ravager, activate the alarms and meet the titans. You may add complications." The order softly said through her ear._

_"Yes Sir." She smiled and lifted her hand in the air, creating a large power ball made of black. She still liked using her powers in black, but of course, she could easily do without it. _

_The power was now a large size of a beach ball. She grinned and threw it to the ground forcefully a few feet in front of her. The ebony ball of her power, exploded, not physically, but the black tendrils spread out in darkness, disabling everything electronic. The lights quickly turned off, and the security systems had shut down. She waited impatiently, walking around looking at the other exhibits around her. She took a quick intake of breath remembering that Slade was watching, 'Damn, I forgot.' Giving a camera back its life, it roared and moved as she moved. She looked at it and shrugged apologetically with a small smile._

_Slade watched as her power took out all the power, he waited staring at the blank screen knowing that she's bound to remember. He smirked as the camera turned back on and she shrugged with a smile. 'Damn woman.'_

_A few minutes later she heard footsteps and walked toward the front of her stolen gem's case. _

_She stopped shortly, which was coincidently right in front of the case. "Freeze!"_

_---_

_She frowned at the bodies. An unconscious Beastboy at her feet. She tapped her ear, "Sir."_

_She talked of her meeting, and asked if she should return;_

_"No. There are two guards outside, let them arrest you. You may escape after you're in the van." _

_Raven was confused at this, Arrest? Van?_

_Slade continued, "Let the titans have the **pleasure** of seeing their failure in the papers tomorrow, I've sent an anonymous call to the press, they'll be there shortly. Continue."_

"Yes Sir. Understood. Ravager out."

_---_

_Ravager appeared walking out of the shadows, seeing Slade a couple feet away, his back to her, him watching the screens of the tower. She glanced at it, and watched Robin angry as a fire ant. She chuckled at this._

_"Sir." She stood with her legs partly spaced, with her arms folded against her back._

_Slade turned around, almost laughing at her position. She looked just like him!_

_"Report."_

_"Mission successful." She waved her hand in front of her and the jewel appeared, putting her hand back behind her, the jewel floated to Slade, who took it in his hand and examined it._

_"Good. You're excused."_

_Raven nodded and disappeared._

_---_

* * *

Authors Note: Ooohh.. Ahhh.. Longest chapter I've written. I needed to get ride of the flashbacks! I wanted to get straight to the present! I am so relieved that I finished this chapter, I can finally write in current time! Oh and if you're confused, this whole chapter is flashbacked.

And thank you for your reviews guys, I mean seriously, each and every single one fscking rocks. It really helps me. Thank you.

Next chapter will be current time, no more needed flashbacks, maybe one or two once in a while.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, A million thank yous! I can't help but grin at my reviews!

Oh! And umm.. twiddles her fingers I really don't want to do this.. but umm.. can you guys not reveal your guesses in the reviews.. because some people.. like the suspense and everything.. IM SORRY IM SORRY!

But of course, you can still do it if you feel the total need to.

I just don't want anyone to be revealing any strong plot points and such... but always read the authors note!

**I'll tell you when you can guess and it can be big of help, just don't do it if I didn't ask..? please..?**

Of course I still love you and appreciate your reviews.. and you don't have to listen to me.. but yeah.

Next chappie coming tomorrow.

Hearts, Ist.


	5. Chap 5 : Masquerade

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Masquerade, Masquerade, Hide your face so the world will never find you. **_

_---_

_RECAP: _

_"Mission successful." She waved her hand in front of her and the jewel appeared, putting her hand back behind her, the jewel floated to Slade, who took it in his hand and examined it._

_"Good. You're excused."_

_Raven nodded and disappeared._

_---_

"Mhm. The mayor is holding a ball-" Raven lifted the sauce covered spoon to her lips and took a taste, nodded, and turned off the burner, "-Are you going?"

She took a glance at Slade, who was leaning against a kitchen cabinet, his arms folded against his chest.

_Over the year, Wintergreen had taught her how to cook. And since he was currently on vacation, she mostly had the whole house to herself, since Slade was usually in his lair. But of course, she had to go to the store, and she wanted to drive there like a normal person, problem is though, she didn't have an identity per say. Finally convincing Slade to get her some papers, Ave Dellacouer was born. She lived in a mansion with only a family friend. She was blonde with blue eyes. Slade had chosen her first name but his lack of using Raven at times, and calling her Ave as a nickname. She had wanted Wilson for a last name, but chosen against it just in case she was caught, she didn't want to taint the name she had grown to admire. But when she was at home, Ave became Raven and she would easily change her hair and eyes back to their original hue of amethyst. _

_Raven had convinced Slade to have dinner with her since she said she was lonely, it being the first night Wintergreen wasn't in the house with her. _

Slade frowned at the question. Over the year, they had both developed a respecting father-daughter relationship. He didn't want her meeting some guy.. and distracting her from her missions. "When is it?"

Raven poured some sauce into a plate of pasta, repeating it to another plate. " The 31st of course, Hallow's Eve-" Setting down the pot of sauce, she carried both plates in her hands and brought them to the glass dinner table. She continued, "It's a masquerade. I'll be wearing a mask, so I'll be fine."

_The whole kitchen had a high ceiling, it was more of loft. This side of the house was more modern. Another set of stairs led to the upstairs on the side of the wall. Very large windows covered one side of the wall. From Raven's spot, she was behind the kitchen island, facing the dinner table, and beyond that was another living room, with a fireplace that would almost as tall as her. Raven had insisted on updating their kitchen appliances, getting Wintergreen on her side. Slade relented and let her renovated. The kitchen had wall ovens and marble tops, overhead lights. It was such a beautiful modern kitchen, and it was used everyday. Raven and Wintergreen had matching Chef hats that Raven had got for them. Slade didn't like to cook, so he didn't mind._

Setting a plate on one end of the table, and one on the other end. She walked back to island and crouched getting a wine bottle in the built in holder underneath. "I mean I've been waiting for my next reunion with the spandex clad heroes. Ever since you sent me on that Paris mission."

_Slade had sent her to Paris, fully knowing that she could quickly teleport back. The Lourve had opened a new exhibit showcasing a very rare painting and vase that was found underground. Raven had to stay for a week, figuring out the security systems and guard rotations. It had been stolen the next day. But unfortunately, Slade had eyes also on other exquisite items in Paris, so she had been held back by two more weeks. _

_She had come back to Jump City two days earlier._

Throwing the bottle towards Slade, who easily caught it, Raven walked to the back of the kitchen picked a cork screwer out of the drawer, throwing that also to Slade. Slade caught it and slowly unscrewed the cork, shaking the bottle in a circle, mixing the contents inside. He walked to his end of the table and sat in his leather chair. He had insisted that he should at least be comfortable. Resting the opened wine on the table. He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, contemplating the pros and cons of the masquerade. A 'whzz' was heard and Slade quickly lifted his hand, catching a wine glass, another 'whzz' followed and he caught that glass with his other hand. Putting both glasses down, he looked up and watched as Raven took something out of the oven.

"I won't be going as Ave though, or Raven, maybe I'll just change completely, I doubt there going to pester about a name. And I could just duplicate an invitation." Her black mitten covered hands holding a tray of what looked like seasoned bread.

She continued as she brought the tray to the island, taking off her mittens and trying to put the hot bread on a plate, not bothering to use tongs, "I'm hoping the titans will be there, I'm sure they will. _Birdy_ is so much fun to play with."

_Raven had started calling Robin, Birdy. And it obviously angered him, so she continued to name him that just to see him flare._

Finally getting the pieces of bread into a plate, she brought it over to the table.

Slade sighed, "Fine. But at least make sure to take some _souvenirs._" Raven smiled and lifted her apron over her head and threw it to the island.

"Cool. I had already acquired a dress while in Paris. I heard of the party before I left." She sat down and placed her napkin on her lap.

"And if I had said no?" Slade raised an eyebrow.

Raven shrugged, "I would have still went. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Slade chuckled, 'Always stubborn.' And took a bite of his pasta.

---

They both had just finished, and put their plates to the side, Raven getting up to get dessert from the fridge.

"Wintergreen had given me this recipe of cheesecake, I was going to make it plain. But he suggested that I add some cherry topping and voila!" She reappeared from behind the refrigerator door and showed her cherry sauce covered cheesecake. She was grinning like a madman.

Slade tensed at the sight of the dessert, as she held the cake in one hand, while getting a knife with the other. Walking back to the table, she noticed Slade's eye on the cake.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern. 'Maybe he just never had cheesecake before. I've never seen Wintergreen cook cheesecake before. Mhm, well here's your chance Slade!'

Slade shook out of his memory, "Nothing. Looks good."

_Slade had remembered that the last time he had cheesecake was when Addi was with him. And she always added cherry sauce as her specialty. It was his favorite. He only told Wintergreen this. Damn him for suggesting such a dessert! But he was craving for it.. so might as well eat it._

_---_

Raven watched as he stopped eating halfway and leaned back in his chair. 'He must be full.' She shrugged and continued her piece. She had cut the cheesecake in _quarters_, fully aware that she could easily eat her share, so could Slade. She stabbed her fork into her cake, and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes, savoring the taste. 'Good God, this is the best thing I've made since like.. ever..'

Slade watched her close her eyes in pleasure. 'Mhm. Is this a weakness I see..?' He quietly picked up his fork, and threw it at her with ease and speed, aiming at her shoulder. 'She could heal herself. Plus, I just want to test it out..'

The fork was so fast that a 'ssss' was heard as it flew through the air, Raven didn't even look up as she caught it in between her left middle finger, forefinger and thumb. She put it the fork down and opened her eyes, not even looking at Slade as she lifted her last bite of cheesecake toward her mouth. Quickly averting her eyes toward the butter knife that stay still, inches away from her cheek. Her power had stopped it. She looked at it, and put her fork in her mouth. Slade had always done little tests like these.

Only a millisecond later, another 'swwsss' was heard and this time she looked up at Slade, he only shrugged. Raven smiled, for right next to the knife was his plate with half of his slice still on it, floating in mid air. She looked at the cake in front of her, and digged her fork in it, taking a bite, whilst the knife and plate lowered itself to the table.

"You may be faster and stronger than me, _Master_, but what I lack in stealth, I gain in power." She grinned at him, and laid her fork down. Raven always called him Master when she was playing with him or when she felt like it. Always when she wanted to, Slade had figured that out. She had never called him Master when he wanted to. She always did it in her own time and way.

Slade laughed, a deep dark laugh. Raven rolled her eyes playfully, he always laughed like that, and it made her crack up.

"My dear child, you indeed gain in power, and one you'll surpass me in stealth. You're just like me." He was proud none the less, he had an apprentice _and_ had gained another daughter who shared the same interests.

"Yep," She grinned, "But I'm better looking." They both laughed.

---

Raven twirled in front of her mirror, she had found such a beautiful dress in a shop in Paris. She just had to buy it. She didn't steal it, she did have money, of course, the money _did_ come from stealing. But none the less, she still bought it fair and square.

Raven smiled and held her mask to her face. It covered her whole face except her mouth and chin. She could steal breath, the mask just covered the top of her nose. It was brown and it had ears, it was a fox. Swirly designs embedded into it. Eye holes slanted downward. Brown eyes seeing through them. Raven had decided she would like to be a brown eyed, brown haired beauty, just for tonight.

Her chiffon dress flowed to the ground and was of pale yellow, darker sun colored flowers covered the whole thing. It had two layers on the bottom, making it shift when she walked. Brown and blue beaded flowers traced the top outline of her dress. More brown and blue beaded flowers with leaves, which were larger, were in the middle of her breast dress, and designed down to end on the side of her hip.

The spaghetti straps were of same yellow, and tied around her neck. The front of her dress was cut into a 'V' the sides of it covering her breasts. Her back was cloth less, the dress ending at the top of her butt, small yellow ties, cutting above it, to make sure when she bends over, her dress isn't loose to show off her breasts.

Her wore dangled earrings, and a layered necklace with a small yellow medallion hung loosely.

Wearing strapped black heels, she walked out of her room with her mask, that tied to her face with brown inch wide ribbon, and a little magic that held it in place.

She teleported down to the lair with Slade at the computer. "Sir." She stood with her arms behind her back.

Slade turned around and almost didn't recognized her because of her brown hair, and brown eyes that were exposed through the mask. Her bangs had fallen on the side of her face, covering part of the mask, but the one ear stood through it, making her look like she had ears..

He chuckled, looking at her, "Nice ears."

Raven grinned, "Thanks. I'll be wearing my ear piece just in case. Is there anything else you need me to do before I go?"

Slade shook his head, "No. You're excused."

She nodded, "Thank you, Sir." She disappeared in seconds.

---

The Titans were heading out the door, they had received an invitation to the Mayor's formal masquerade.

Cyborg had used his rings to make him look normal, and dressed up as a Pirate, mask included.

Beastboy, of course, with his humor, was a ghost. And at times, would turn into a parrot, sitting on Cyborg's shoulder, making ridiculous remarks.

Hotspot had rings also, thanks to Cyborg, he was dressed as a vampire.

Robin was dressed as The Phantom. His mask, though, still covered _both_ of his eyes, and part of his cheek.

Starfire, of course, was dressed as a princess. Crown and scepter included.

---

Raven entered the large ballroom, the high dome ceiling decorated with paintings, the orchestra next to the stage. Tables were on one side, the dancing couples on the other. Many people occupied the space. It was almost full. The room was as large as half a football field, and she didn't doubt that it could extend to rooms and balconies.

She had to walk such a staircase to get here! Presses and flashes blinding you as you make your way to the entrance. Raven wouldn't be surprised if some of them had even stopped and sat down for a rest on the steps. But of course, she had made it up, with all the practice she had in her own home.

She smiled and greeted, some asking her name, but then she would politely, yet expertly change the subject before she could answer. She would comment on the extravagant necklaces and jewels of the ladies, taking a mental photograph that she could later steal.

It had taken her an hour! A whole hour to locate the titans. By this time, she was sure she looked at every piece of jewelry in this ball room! Exhausted, she sat down at one of the tables, and kept her eyes on them. It seemed that Starfire and Beastboy were dancing, to any stranger, they would look like a couple. Cyborg had taken Bumblebee who was dressed as a butterfly, to the dance floor also. Hotspot was nowhere to be seen. And Robin looked as if he was going to die. He was currently conversing with an elderly couple. His eye twitched every now and then.

Making her decision, Raven made her way to Robin's side. Sliding her arm around his, she smiled politely at the couple, "I'm sorry for the interruption." She then glanced at Robin's surprised eyes, she knew, though no one would know from that mask.

"Darling, I've been looking all over for you!" She smiled at the couple, "If I could just steal him for a quick dance, Sir and Madame. I would be eternally grateful." Robin was looking back and forth between her and the elderly couple.

"Why of course dear! You're such a beautiful pair, aren't they shnuckums?" The man blushed from embarrassment at his wife's nickname, and excused himself, and dragged her wife away.

Raven waited until they were gone, and laughed softly. She turned to stand in front of him, her hand still holding his arm. "I'm so sorry, I had noticed your pained expression, and thought of a rescue." She smiled.

Robin was amazed at her elegance of the situation. He never met her, and yet he saved him, even though it was from the elderly.

He smiled, "It's alright, I must thank you though." Raven grinned, and just nodded.

"My name is Robin by the way,and you Miss..?" He waited for a name with a small smile.

Raven grinned, "A masked woman never reveals her identity. It is a masquerade, is it not?"

Robin was intrigued, most of the girls he had met, were immature and were practically fawning over him, and yet, this one, had held her grace and confidence. "Would you like to dance? They might be watching." He held out his hand with a small mock bow. All he wanted was to dance with her and get to know her.

Raven laughed quietly, "Why thank you kind sir, I'd be honored." She raised an eyebrow with a grin, as she curtsied. Her eyes laughing.

She took his hand and they began to waltz. "Why sir, you do indeed know how to dance. Most men have left feet."

Robin chuckled, "Of course, I was taught by my guardian, he had made sure I was raised a gentleman."

It seemed they were the only young couple that was dancing a perfect waltz, those who did know, were elderly. The elderly would point and gasp and make comments, they had never seen such a pair so young that knew how to dance a waltz.

The people now had surrounded them, the titans were in the crowd, and the two young people noticed this and stopped, the people clapped and applauded. The couple blushed and disappeared into the crowd.

---

Robin and Raven were on their way to the roof, they went to the balcony earlier, but it was too public. With sparkling cider glasses in their hands, they took the stairs to the roof. There was no elevator. And they were too young to drink, so they settled on cider, assuming they would get thirsty on the way. And they did. They've been walking up the stairs for a full five minutes, and yet they have not yet reached the top.

"Wait! Hold on. Let's rest." Robin was practically panting, and Raven was fine, she just grinned.

"Please. Maybe I've never climbed stairs for five minutes, but I'm not tired." Robin looked at her skeptically.

"Okay, okay, maybe just a little, with this dress, it _is_ difficult and with heels no less!" Robin chuckled and patted the spot next to him. Raven sat down on the step with him.

She took a sip of her drink and handed it to Robin, "Hold this for a moment." Robin confused, held his and her glass. Then his eyes widened when Raven took her dress, and ripped it right below the knee. She continued until she went around her whole dress. She ripped the final piece and let it fall to the floor. Her dress was ripped diagnolly from her knee to her calf.

Raven let out a long sigh, and wiggled her legs, watching as Robin eyed it. She grinned.

"Much better don't you think?"

"Huh? Err.. uh, yeah." He took his gaze away from her legs and handed her glass.

She stood up and dusted her dress, "Let's go Robin, I want to get there before sunrise."

He chuckled and stood up, "Yes, ma'am."

---

_CHAPTER TO BE CONTINUED_

---

**AUTHORS NOTE: FSCKING, STUPID, SON OF A- you know what! YOU KNOW WHAT! I finished this chapter with twice more writing than it is now, and it didn't save! SO I HAVE TO WRITE EVERYTHING ALL OVER AGAIN. DAMNIT. Above, is the only thing it saved! LJDJDSALKAJDSLKAJS...grrr...so I _apologize_ if the following has lack of creativity or originality. Can you believe that! Hours upon hours of writing GONE! ...I hate fanfiction,net at the moment, so bugger.**

---

**I am seriously, seriously pissed off at the moment. I can't even type. But what the hell; here's the chapter, I'll try and put in another chapter tonight to make up for the lack of writing in this one. Fscking Hell. **

**Ist.**

---

Oh, and check my profile for a picture of her dress, I editted it, and photoshopped the mask.


	6. Chap 6 : Masquerade II

_Disclaimer:  
__I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Masquerade Continuation.**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
"Much better don't you think?" _

_"Huh? Err.. uh, yeah." He took his gaze away from her legs and handed her glass._

_She stood up and dusted her dress, "Let's go Robin, I want to get there before sunrise."_

_He chuckled and stood up, "Yes, ma'am."_

_---_

The door of the roof burst open and the two came stumbling out.

"Finally! This was harder than fighting Plasmus!" Robin said exasperated. During their walk up the stairs, Raven had figured he was a titan, he blushed and said that he was. _Raven inwardly laughed at that, she already knew he was a titan, she just wanted to see his reaction._

Raven chuckled, "Too bad we left our glasses on the stairs."

Robin shrugged, "They were empty."

"So are you going to give me a name?"

Raven grinned, "Nope."

They both started to walk to the edge of the roof, Raven walking backwards, conversing with him.

"Okay, what about any name? Anything I can call you by. Pleeeeeease." Raven watched Robin give a poorly excuse of a puppy face.

She laughed, "Call me a fox, for that is all I am to you."

He grinned, "Well my foxy lady, I would stop walking if I were you."

Raising an eyebrow, Raven stopped shortly with her hands on her hips.

"Well for one thing, you're merely feet away from the edge, the other, there is no railing. Oh! One more!" He paused at this, his hands on his chin as if thinking, he turned his head to the side, yet his eyes remained on her. "The wind is shifting, and your flashing all the citizens down below." His grin got bigger, if that was possible.

Raven's eyes widened at this and quickly looked down at her dress, it was perfectly still. She then turned around and noticed that she was indeed a few feet away from the rail-less edge. Quickly turning back to Robin, "There's no wind! Liar!" she narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance. Robin just shrugged, but he was grinning.

Turning back around, she carefully settled herself on the edge of the roof, her feet dangling six stories high.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked sceptically, still standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets.

Raven let her hands support her behind her. And dropped her head back to look at him, "Why, scared of a little height Wonder Boy?" She grinned as she watched him come toward her.

He snorted and sat down on the edge next to her, he was sometimes in the air, or using his grapple, so he wasn't worried. He was just worried about the _foxy lady_.

They sat there as the orchestra continued a soft tune. The music vibrating through the ceiling.

Raven laid on her back, her calves hanging off the edge. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Robin was staring at her, "Sure is.."

"You're not even looking, how can you say that?" She mocked as she turned her head toward him. He blushed and mimicked her position, his hands under his head.

"_Now_, Isn't it beautiful." They were both looking up at the sky, the full moonabove them.

He mumbled something incoherent. And watched her from the corner of his eyes. He watched as she closed her eyes. 'Hmm. Must be tired.' He followed suit and closed his eyes also.

_Little did he know that Raven wasn't at all tired, her mind's eye watched as flashes of images came in circles, jewels, rings, necklaces, bracelets, tiaras, anything she had took a mental photograph of that she wanted to **borrow**. Taking extra power, her hand that was away from view from Robin and that was flat on the concrete of the roof started to gather a huge amount of power. Though from a stranger's point of view, it just looked like a hand resting on the ground. The hand's fingers raised slightly from the ground, and quickly brought down, likea tap._

_Yet in the ballroom, the lights quickly flickered,thenthe ballroom was covered in darkness. Then the lights turned back on before anyone attempted to scream. But in the small millisecond of that dark moment, all those jewels and jewelry that Raven had her sight on, had disappeared with the darkness. When the light had turned back on, everyone sighed, relieved. But that didn't last long. Screams and gasps were heard. Some even fainted- but those were only the melodramatic types._

Robin's head jerked up as he heard the screams, his eyes wide. He turned to Raven, who was already looking at him, confused.

"Didn't you hear that?" He asked her, wandering why she was just looking at him.. he quickly grew suspicious.

Raven's eyebrows grew together, "Of course I heard that. But there is no way in hell I'm going to climb those stairs back down when we just got here. Plus,-" She sat up, her arms supporting her, "- Aren't the rest of the titans there? And some extra security?"

Robin frowned. She had a point. But being who he is, he still wanted to check it out. He stood up, dusting his trousers.

"None the less, -" He helped her up from the ground, "I'm still going to see what's the problem." Then his communicator rang. He gave her an I told you so look and answered, walking a few feet away from her.

"Robin here." He spoke for a few minutes and nodded, closing his connection. He turned back to Raven.

"There seemed to be a blackout shortly, and when the lights came back on, all the womans' jewelry were gone." He eyed her neck. "Didn't you have a necklace tonight?" He looked back in her eyes.

Raven frowned, 'Damn, I probably accidentally took my own too.. I hope he didn't see.'

She looked down at her own neck, fingering it lightly. "Yes, I think I did. Did you see what happened to it?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. My eyes were closed, did you?" He watched as she shook her head.

Nodding, "Okay, I'm going to check it out. Are you coming? If not, that's fine." His head was already on the case. He had been unconsciously walking to the door already. He was almost at the exit, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at her surprised, he didn't even hear her coming!

"Just hold on, okay?" And next thing he knew, her lips were pressed against his in a kiss. They parted and he looked at her with widened eyes. She only grinned.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go without a kiss first?" She smiled andgrabbed his shoulders, kissing him again, and pushing him against the wall. Her tongue caressed his lips, asking for entrance. Of course, he gladly gave it to her.

_This lasted for a couple minutes._

Until Robin sighed heavily, "This is kinda hard with your mask you know.." His forehead against hers, both breathing heavily.

"Mhmm..Okay, I have an idea." He quirked his eyebrow at this.

He felt her hands on his face, "Wait, no, not my mask." His hands quickly went to hers but she stayed still, not relenting. She shook her head.

"Just trust me okay?" She said softly, her lips in a small grin. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, his hands dropping back to her waist.

She waited a couple seconds and sealed his eyes with a little bit of power, just in case he tried to look. Small sounds were heard as she unslipped her mask from her face and hanged it on the lever of the door which was arms length away.

He felt her kiss him passionately for a small while, and it felt more natural without her mask. He was glad that she didn't try to take of his mask. Feeling his eyes trying to open subconsciously, he felt his lids become heavy as if he was sleepy, he just brushed this away and continued to kiss her. He heard her sigh and felt her whole face nuzzled against his neck. She spoke.

"I'm _very _attracted to you, _Birdy.-"_ He heard that nickname before.. but he was too deep in the pleasure of her kisses -which were like an ecstatic toxic to him- to even render anything, no less a name.. He heard her speak again, "But I will _not_ hesitate to attack.."

With this, her face was already out of his neck, and she kissed him slowly on his adam's apple, getting a quick intake of breath from him. She grinned at his reaction.

He felt her slide out of his arms, "..Bye, bye, Birdy." And with that he could feel the weight lifted off his eyes. Opening them, he saw her nowhere near. He sighed heavily, "Where the hell did she go.. "

Turning to the door, he saw her mask hanging by its ribbon. Grabbing it, he opened the door and headed his way down the stairs. Turning the brown piece of silk and wire, he frowned. 'Where did I hear that name before.. Birdy..'

He had almost tripped over himself and fell down the stairs, when realization had dawned on him. 'Shit!' He ran down the stairs, even two steps at a time, falling on his butt a couple times.

---

Raven had watched as he picked up her mask, confusion written on his face, and when he had disappeared behind the door.

She had used her powers to quickly transform into her Ravager outfit when she teleported from him. No use in anyone seeing her.

Tapping her ear, "Sir."

"Report."

"Currently done with the ball. Is it alright if I _visit_ the museums?" Fully aware that Slade would get her meeting.

Silence was heard and then, "Yes, it's perfectly alright. Be back before sunrise."

---

The door to the roof burst open and Robin ran into the main hall, finally finding the titans discussing something with the local security.

Cyborg turned to his friend, watching him bent over, panting, his hands on his knees. He then noticed the mask he held in his hand.

"Hey Rob, what's that." He pointed toward the mask.

Robin finally got his breath and stood properly, adjusting his mask, "The Ravager's. It's her mask."

"But Friend Robin is that not the mask of the woman I saw you dancing with just earlier?"

"Yeah, dude, I don't get what you're saying."

"Guys, I think we should let him explain." Everyone turned to Hotspot at his statement, then turned back to Robin.

"I don't know if the missing jewels is because of her, because she was with me. That girl. Was Ravager. We were.. _talking_..and she called me 'Birdy.'" They all oohed and aahed at this, fully aware of the thief's nickname of their leader.

They were all waiting for more..

"But.. she disappeared when..._ my back was turned._" A little lie never hurt. He inwardly groaned.

---

Ravager returned to the lair a couple hours after she left Robin. Taking off her mask as she walked from the shadows, she shook her head, running a hand through her deep plum hair. Her mask in her other hand.

Not noticing Slade before, she stopped and put her hands behind her, her mask still off. "Sir."

Slade turned around, apparently still awake. It was close to two in the morning. He had eaten the left over Cheesecake earlier in the night, while rading the fridge. Somehow, he had been _hungry._ He inwardly chuckled at his good mood. "At ease, soldier."

Raven grinned, and plopped down in a chair next to him. He was sitting at the computers again.

"Hey _Master_, I have a bunch of stuff I _found_." She chuckled and waved her hand. Jewels, necklaces, tiaras, bracelets, earrings, paintings, vases, scepters, a crown, and a few other very rare and priceless items appeared on a nearby table, some even slowly floating to the ground, due to her power, when there was no more room on the table.

She yawned. "I'm off to bed. So tired. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Slade turned his glance from the treasures.. there was so much, he was amazed at what she acquired in _one_ night. "No. You're excused."

"Thank you." Then she disappeared.

---

* * *

Authors Note: I'm so tired, Its close to midnight, and I would write more, but yeah. Sorry for the lack of story, I just wanted to get rid of the ball already. I already have an idea of her memory return. But maybe a few more fight scenes and such.

Oh, and I forgot to add the information in the authors note in the last chappie, because I was so pissed. Heh. But this came out better than the one that was erased.

Slade thinks Rose Wilson died during a mission; this is like vital information for a sequel I'm thinking, and this partially the reason why Slade had given her a close replica of The Ravager outfit, which is what Rose was.

Wintergreen is obviously alive in this story, in which the comics, he kinda died.

Umm..

Thanks for reading guys, seriously, it really helps. And my back is killing me! whimper **THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS**, I would personally thank each one of you, but ff,net is banning that. Link to a strike is on my profile. And uh, I'll try and get an update on my other story, Beautiful Disaster, but my mind is on this one at the moment. But don't worry, I'll definitely continue that story, I just don't know when.

And.. let me think.. thank you so freakin much for reading. Seriously. Thank you. If you have any suggestions, or ideas you'd like to contribute fora next chapter, it'd be greatly appreciated.

Oh, and sorry if it's so short. My eyes hurt, and my body is aching. I'll write more tomorrow.

Hearts, Ist.


	7. Chap 7 : Recollection

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER SEVEN  
_The Recollection_**

_---_

_RECAP:  
She yawned. "I'm off to bed. So tired. Is there anything you need me to do?"_

_Slade turned his glance from the treasures.. there was so much, he was amazed at what she acquired in one night. "No. You're excused."_

_"Thank you." Then she disappeared.  
_

_---_

She looked at the girl in front of her. She watched as the figure fingered their luscious dark colored hair. _Who is this girl.. why can't she remember.. what's **there** for her to remember?_

Raven titled her head to the side as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She was only wearing her boyshorts and laced bra. She had just taken a shower, and when she walked by, her reflection seemed to fascinate her. Slade had yet to tell her of her history before she met him, saying that it was the past and the past should be forgotten. It had made sense to her.

It had been another month since her last fight with the titans. Usually, when she purloined something, they were either too late to get there, or they didn't even arrive at all for the alarm didn't even go off. Most of her act larcenies, it was quiet, graceful, full of confidence, no alarms would blare, only if there was a human to interrupt, and those would be the only times the titans would come.

But she was growing bored. It was close to midnight, and she was in black silk pajama pants and a laced tank. She was flipping through a Museum Magazine, various newspapers and magazines were scattered on her bed. She was looking for something to.. _borrow._ Of course, she wasn't exactly the type of person would return it.

---

Robin sat there, squirming every few seconds in his uncomfortable wooden chair. He frowned, why he had agreed to this in the first place, he didn't even know. His lack of patience did it! Damn annoying people.. He looked at his communicator, ten to midnight. He sighed, this was going to be a _long_ night.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Please titans! It would mean so much to us if you could just stay one night. Just one! That's all we ask of you!" The manager of the Artifacts was practically begging. The Ravager would steal practically every week, sometimes even twice or four times._

_Robin sighed, this person had called them up, and was begging for at least one of them to stay the night. They were worried that because of the new artifact that they had acquired that The Ravager would quickly strike once they got word._

_And they were right._

_---_

A gasp was heard from Raven's room. Inside, she quickly sat up, newspaper in hand, 'Good God! Finally!'

She murmured the article, "Jump City's Finest Museum; Lucia Le Fox, named after one of our great founders, had presented their new exhibit and main source of visitors, **'ANTE MORTEM'**, meaning 'Before Death' in latin. Archeologists had found this particular scroll in caves by the dead sea. It is rumored to have mysterious powers. But none have witnessed so while handling the parchment. The above photograph is mostly likely the closest you will see it. For the managers have been very protective of it lately, the press had said they will lower the security measures as soon as things do not go wrong for a the few first days. - The 'Ante Mortem' was found with a small ring around the parchment, no one had yet to slide it from its protection."

Raven hmmm'ed, "Dead sea huh.. I don't have a _souvenier_ from there _yet._"

Still in her sleeping clothes, she teleported downstairs with the article, looking around, she frowned when she saw no one. Taking a step from the main hall, she was suddenly in the office. 'Nope, not here either.. Damn it.' Sighing, the wings of large raven disappeared from the floor.

"Ah! I finally found you!" Slade slightly flinched at this, he didn't plan anything tonight, did he?

"Child, next time you plan on disturbing me, do it so quietly." Raven murmured an apology and took a few steps from the middle of the room, quickly reappearing next to him.

"Look what I found." She handed him the article, fully aware that Slade would understand her meanings.

Slade took it from her arms, raising an eyebrow as he did so. He read it silently and looked up at her.

"You wish to purloin this certain scroll?"

"Yes, sir." She said with a grin. 'Please, please, please.'

"Why." It was more of a command, than a question.

"Because it appeals to me, and I desire it." Silence followed, and he laid the article on a nearby table. The computers silently blinking near him.

"Robin will be there. -" At her look of confusion, he continued, "He is guarding the exhibit for only tonight. A request from the museum. The article says that it might have powers, do not underestimate it. You're fully aware of what is capable in this city."

"Yes, sir." She was grinning like a child, this was a rare thing, when she could choose her own target and having Slade to actually accept her request. "If that is all, I will be on my way." She was quickly covered in her ebony power, and her Ravager outfit had materialized on her.

Slade nodded, "Make sure your ear piece, sheath, and bo staff are with you. You seem to have forgotten them on your last mission."

"Understood."

"You are excused." She nodded and turned around, quickly appeared at the other side of the room, where a lighted wall stood. Various weapons on hooks, guns, knives, swords, bo staffs, and gadgets, smoke, flash and gas bombs, grapples, and other things. Raven usually didn't need these, but if were the paper was true, and it had powers, she didn't know what it could do. But she only regarded it has a rumor.

Readjustting the strap so that he crossed her chest diagonally, she moved it so the compartments were on her back. Grabbing her black sheath from a shelf, she slid it into her back. She added her bo staff to the strap also. Grabbing a compartment belt, she tied it to her waist, filling her empty compartments with various gadgets and needed items. Small marble sized, smoke bombs fell in one pocket, flash bombs in the other. Getting a grapple, 'Heh, swinging around building like Tarzan, only Birdy does that.' None the less, she tucked that in a compartment. Loading herself with other usefull items, she was ready to go.

_Slade had made her do multiple missions without her powers, it took her a while to get used to it, because of her unconscious teleports and such. But she controlled it._

Jumping up and down for a couple seconds, to make sure everything was secure and didn't make noise. Satisfied, she quickly teleported to the roof of the museum. The cameras zooming their way toward her, but saw nothing, she had already fazed through the floor.

---

After a few minutes she had finally found the exhibit, though not exactly in front of it, just the room. Fazing through, she stayed in the shadows, catching sight of Robin's head dropped to his chest, rythmitic breathing showing that he was asleep. His arms crossed his chest. Of course it was a little past one in the morning.

Cameras that were in the room were quickly covered in film except for one, letting Slade have his late night view.

Ravager inwardly chuckled as she made her way towards Robin, he hadn't even showed a sign of consciousness. 'And here I thought Birdy was a light sleeper.'

Standing in front of him with her arms folded against her chest. Silently mocking him with a grin. She thought of a way she could wake him up..

'Hmm..' Silently putting a shield around the walls, as to no interruptions and sudden visits from rotating guards.

Biting her lip in anticipation of his reaction, she backed a couple feet from him, and cupped her hands over her mouth. Taking a deep breath.. "**TITANS GO!**"

She down right laughed when he fell off his chair, and quickly standing up as if something bit him, bo staff drawn and looking around frantically. She watched as his eyes finally fell on her, confusion written on his face, and then realization.

He swung his staff at her, having no room to run, since they were only a few feet from each other. She simply stepped back and raised a shield from one wall to the other, his staff collided with it with a sharp 'bang'.

Growling, he continued to hit the invisible barrier multiple times, finally giving up, he banged on it with his fists.

"What is this Ravager!" He had already alerted the other titans with a push of a button when he had woken up.

Ravager only smiled, "It's called the 21st century, Birdy." Robin quickly assumed that it was technology, since he saw no sign of power from her.

Walking backwards, the lasers were still a good fifteen feet away from her. Her hands were folded against her back, her shield following her, but still covered from wall to wall.

Robin, with a glare that could kill, matched each step she took, knowing that the barrier was only the same.

The titans ran in at this moment. Confused as to why Robin was just walking at her. Shaking their heads, they took their stance next to Robin, readying their weapons.

He shook his head, "Barrier." He then knocked at it to prove his point. At this time, Ravager had already stopped, a foot away from the lasers that were currently moving synchronized with each other.

"Friend Robin, can we not just attack this barrier?"

"No, I already tried that Starfire. It should expire soon." Still assuming that it was some sort of electronic shield.

"Dude, why is she just looking at us?"

"Yeah, man, why doesn't she make her move?"

Hotspot had to stay at home due to some injuries he had gotten earlier that day, without their usual telepathic healer to fix them all the time. It was like this since she was gone. Some days, one of them would stay home, unable to fight due to their condition.

At this comment, Ravager stepped closer to the barrier, staring Robin down with a smile. "Bye, bye, Birdy." With this, she kissed two fingers and pressed it to the glass. Grinning, she turned around, facing down the unseen lasers.

Thinking of an idea, she got out a special gas bomb and turned her head to the side, speaking to them, but not looking at them directly, "I suppose it would be odd for your little alien, always asking questions as to why I'm dodging unseen forces, so this is for you Oh dear Star."

Starfire was confused as she watched Ravager dropped something small on the ground, but also watched as red lasers came out from the wall, moving in a pattern, as to not hit each other.

"Friend Robin! There are streams of red coming out of the walls!" She said horrified, Robin only sighed.

"Dude, Star, those are lasers, they don't actually hurt, they're just sensors. _Those_ are lasers.." He pointed beyong the sensors to lasers that looked like from their training course.

"I see, thank you Friend Beastboy." He nodded, and crossed his arms, waiting as Robin said. He might as well watch. 'Nothing better than watch a skin tighted **female** thief bend and do flips.'

Everyone looked at him as if he had three heads.. He chuckled nervously.. "Umm.. I guess I said that outloud.." He was hit upside the head by Cyborg.

"Yeah, you did." They all turned her eyes on The Ravager, who was already half through the sensors with catlike grace. They watched as one almost caught her head, but she quickly bent over, but another one was about to cross her stomach, so she did a one hand, handstand, her legs and one arm, completely straight.

Finding a way, she ended the course with a handless cartwheel. Starfire Oooh'd at this.

She stood there for a moment, looking around her. They wondered what she was doing.

'Hmm..' Ravager had noticed the sensor pads on the floor, she eyes the real laser guns that was on the wall. There were only two. And coincidently at the same spot as the other, only across from the room. She rolled her eyes, 'How idiotic.'

She crouched for a moment, bending her legs. The titans were confused as to what she would do, she couldn't possibly jump the twenty feet between her and the exhibit. But instead, they watched as she jumped ten feet into the space, quickly landing, and jumping again, but straight into the air. Small holes were in the ground at where she had stood only a moment before.

They watched as she gained _at least_ thrice her height, going as tall as the guns, her body turning into a ball at the top, like an upside down yo-yo, and she quickly landed.

It all happened so far, they wondered about the laser, they looked at the guns, and figured that they shot at themselves.

Ravager walked to the boxed exhibit and stood a three feet from it. She stood there for a couple minutes, disabling the alarms and devices using her powers.

But from the titans view, it just looked like she was staring at it.

Finally satisfied, thinking she had everything, stepped closer to it, and a blinding white light filled the area as Raven was blasted back by the force of it. The titans were covering their eyes, but a huge blast was heard from behind them. The light disappeared, and there Ravager was, embedded into the middle of the wall with a huge crater around her. She grunted, as she fell three feet toward the ground. The titans were too shocked as to why she was all the way over here, but they weren't even touched.

"Dude.. we were so lucky that barrier was there, or we would have ended up like that.." Everyone was still speechless, looking at the Ravager who was on her hands and knees breathing hard.

Robin shook his head, "Titans!" Everybody got their weapons ready, aiming at the thief.

She grunted and got on one knee, then on both feet. She growled as she took the person nearest to her, grabbing Cyborg's outstrech cannon arm, she slammed him into the wall hard, making another crater next to hers. Cyborg didn't even fall yet when Ravager dodged Robin's bo staff, and grabbed Starfire's leg, pulling it from underneath her, earning a shreak from the victim. She swung her once, and let go, aimed at beastboy, they both slid across the floor, toward the door they came from. Side stepping a punch, she turned around to face Robin, her fist already en route to his face, immediately breaking his nose. It all happened so quick, that Cyborg had _just _now fallen down from his crater. Robin stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose.

"Stay out of my way." He heard her growl. Walking away from them, she silently raised another shield. He ran after, not seeing the shield, and immediately bounced back, falling on the ground.

"Real smart, Wonder Boy." Ravager retorted, her back still facing him. She walked back to the exhibit. The blast had disabled the sensors and other security systems. Yet.. when she looked at her target..

It looked as if white electric flamces were dancing, taunting her, mocking her. She growled as reached the barrier.

Slade watched, never had they encountered this, he already did some computer hacking and noticed that they were not security.. His eyes widened when he found out that it was the scroll that was activating it. It was as if it was reacting to Raven's demon side. 'Interesting.'

Once again, Raven stood in front of the barrier, that continued to flame upward. She glared at it, her hands flowing with power, though the titans could not see this, who had already stood up from their attacks, rubbing various limbs, bruises already forming. The girl could sure had strength.

She readied her hands to the barrier as if pulling open a stuck elevator shaft. Slowly and surely, she stuck her fingers in, feeling the electricity surge through her, she only tightened her jaw. Grabbing at what she could with her power hands, with her strength, she started to pull it apart.

The titans were awed at this. There, they could see some sort of white flamed electric barrier that seemed to shot up to the ceiling, yet you could still see the scroll, which had magically, fazed through its box and was just simply floating above its carrier. And just earlier, it had reacted to a touch with such a blast that sent this same thief back 50ft. And yet she was now touching it. They were confused as ever. At her way of stealing it, and the actual scroll. They knew it couldn't be security, Robin had already informed them that it could be the scroll's powers.

They watched as The Ravager stuck her fingers in and pulled at the barrier.

Raven grunted at the strength of the barrier, pulling it to get it wide enough for her to fit through, she stepped inside, her one hand releasing the barrier, letting it the white shield close around her once again leaving a small spot that her hand had touched, her power fighting against it. But as soon as her foot had touched the guarded ground, electric white flames rose from the ground, and filled the closed in area.

She gritted her teeth, as a pained filled scream fell from her mouth, her head tilted back, the titans heard her scream, though it wasnt as loud because of her grinding. The ribbon to her mask was flying upward, one of Raven's hands was still holding on the the small gap she had made. Her other trembling arm, reached for the scroll. Her fingers brushing against it.

They watched as her body trembled against the white electricity that was dancing on her skin, incricling her waist, her arms, legs, everywhere. It was like death vines.

Finally grabbing the scroll, she backed against the barrier, the eletricity burning her back more. Though the white flames touched the scroll, it seemed to cause no harm. As though it was harboring it in its safe embrace. Turning around, she grabbed the other edge where her other hand was holding a small hole in the barrier, and pulled.

The titans watches as she pulled at the barrier, trying to escape, cackles of electricity screaming pain. Starfire watched her grind her teeth in pain, Beastboy watched as she widened the hole, Cyborg watched as Ravager quickly stumbled out and the barrier disappearing from the lack of their sacred scroll. And Robin watched as she fell on her stomach, smoke _literally_ coming from her body.

Her suit had various scorched holes, the skin exposing, red, fleshy and burned, almost already peeling. Her whole back from where she had leaned on the barrier, the part of her suit that covered it, was completely gone, her back bleeding and burned. Pieces of a burnt sheath and a bo staff laid on the ground where the barrier had been.

What they didn't notice, that their barrier blocking from her to them was gone. Her power of the shield had gone when the second time she was electrocuted.

"Umm.. Friends.. do you not think she had.. died..?"

"Dude.. that was.. like.. totally cool... like it came out of a movie.."

"Rob, man, we need to check if she has a pulse."

He nodded, "Alright titans, lets go check her out, then we can get an ambulance and be arrested."

They all walked toward her, they froze when she groaned, pushing herself from the ground, scroll still in hand.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy to get me Birdy.." She talked calmly, though a hint of pain in her voice.

She struggled to get up, the titans were already in attacking formation.

She stood up straight and took a deep breath, she was numb all over. Though her healing powers and not yet to work on her.

The Ravager just stared at him, her jaw locked as she spoke, "As much as this night was _fun.._, I do believe I must be going.."

"Titans Go!" They all charged at her quickly, and but she was faster and threw a smoke bomb to the floor, and quickly teleported.

The smoke cleared and the coughed.

"Damnit!" Robin threw his bo staff to the ground, frustrated.

"She was weakened! We could have gotten her!"

"Dude.. can we just go home.. I'm so tired.."

"Yes, Friend Robin, I do believe I have a fractured ankle." Robin looked at her at this, he noticed she was just floating. He sighed.

"Yeah man, we'll get her next time Rob."

"Fine. Titans, lets head home."

---

Ravager weakly teleported to where Slade was. Slade turned to her, many parts of her suit was burned off, scorch marks on the edges. The skin was practically peeling already. He frowned at her state, but noticed the scroll in her hand.

"Report."

"Mission.." She grunted, "Successfull." She let out a breath.

"Critical burns, will need to meditate." She gritted her teeth. She will not show pain. Not weakness. She limply threw the scroll to Slade, who easily caught it.

Slade watched her, he knew she didn't like to show weakness, especially if she was in pain. He frowned, and sighed, he knew she could easily heal that, it just might take a while. But he saw the determination in her stride as she was electrocuted. He was damn proud none the less.

"You're excused."

She disappeared into the floor.

---

Falling into her bed, she groaned and ripped the mask off her face as she gritted her teeth from screaming, she could just feel the skin on her face peeling as she took off her mask. 'Damn it..'

Darkness consumed her as she fell into a state of unsconsciousness.

Her body slowly lifting itself up from its place and healing.

---

Robin growled as he exited his bathroom, everyone went to bed already. Damn it! Why couldn't he catch her! She was just like.. No. She couldn't be like him. But.. she was. Just like Slade.

He laid in his bed, on top of the blankets, bathed in darkness. The only light coming from the bathroom, the door partially open. He had just finished taking a shower. He was clad only in his pajama pants. Only that. No mask. He already locked his room, and his teammates know not to disturb him when he's frustrated.

Droplets of water still clung to his chest, his hair all over the place, he had placed his towel under his head to soak up most of the water. He didn't plan on sleeping soon anyway, though it was a bit past two.

A sighed after a couple minutes, standing up, he headed to the kitchen.

After he made himself a cup of instant hot chocolate, he walked back to his room, taking a sip, he put it down on his desk and sat down, thinking of doing some research on Ravager. He sighed after a couple minutes and gave up. The computer was hurting his eyes. Robin just sat back in his chair and thought, his arms folded against his chest.

---

Raven slowly opened her eyes as her body settled unto her bed. She looked at the clock besides her. A little after two. She bit her lip, thinking what had happened tonight.. that shock.. it just.. She sighed heavily and looked down at herself, her suit was torn, but her burns were gone.

She went in the bathroom to take a quick shower, she was still tired. And she wanted to do something tonight before she went to sleep.

---

She got out of the shower dressed in her deep, deep, purple silk pajama pants, and a laced blank tanktop. She wore black, thin, socks that barely reached her ankle.

Sighing, she was about to reach her bed, when she stopped. Something tugging at her mind. Biting her lip, 'I..have to know.'

She fazed through the floor.

---

He looked at the clock.. two-fortyfive.. sleep was taking its toll on him. He could barely keep his eyes open. He sighed and dropped face down on his bed, quickly realizing he couldn't breathe that way, he turned his head to the side and hindered between consciousness and sleep.

---

Robin was almost, almost, almooooost, on the verge of sleep, his mind still quietly conscious, his bathroom light already off, but the full moon shown through his wall sized window.

He thought he heard someone, and he slowly opened his eyes.

---

Raven decided to come here.. as herself. Not as Ave. Not as Ravager. But as herself. Her amethyst eyes looked about the room, she just had to know.. blowing some air out of her face, she silently walked to the side of the bed, looking at him.

She stayed this way for a few minutes, 'I.. I can't be her..'

She frowned, as she watched him slowly open his eyes, he stopped half way, his eyes swimming in sleep.

And then he whispered. She quietly gasped. 'No..how does he..I.. no..'

---

_"...Raven...?"_

_---_

* * *

Authors Note: Uhhhhhhh, I so have chapter eight ready, but I just need to actually _write_ it. I'm so sorry if this is short. Anyways! A whole day! (frown) It _always_ takes me a whole day to write a chapter, because I keep going on and off. 

Anyways, next chappie will just be about Robin's POV and such, but after that.. is the good part..

The end is coming soon. / Sorry if this story is so darn short. I'm mad at myself too.

Sigh. I really do love your reviews.. they're very inspiring. Thank you. Seriously. I'm so grateful to have you guys.

Reviews and feedback from readers, are like.. crack to heroin addicts. We really love it. Thank you.

Oh, and ideas are welcomed of course. But chappie eight _is_ going to be all Robin.

_Hearts, Ist._


	8. Chap 8 : Memories

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the teen titans. _

__

Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?

_Raven centered fiction._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_**Memories**_

_RECAP:  
She stayed this way for a few minutes, 'I.. I can't be her..'_

_She frowned, as she watched him slowly open his eyes, he stopped half way, his eyes swimming in sleep. _

_And then he whispered. She quietly gasped. 'No..how does he..I.. no..'_

_"...Raven...?"  
_

FLASBACK

Robin sighed, just coming back from the kitchen, a hot mug of chocolate in his hands. He sat down at his desk, he was so tired with everything.

_It's been too long.. I.. don't know what to do anymore._

He rubbed his eyes, attempting to stay awake. Letting his eyes wander, he fell upon a picture on his desk. He smiled faintly, it was a rare picture indeed. They had finally convinced Raven to come outside on the roof to play a alittle basketball with alittle help of Beastboy's blackmail.

_Cyborg was at the end, both hands up in the air with a huge smile on his face. Starfire was standing next to him, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other around Beastboy who was standing next to her. Beastboy was smiling also, arm around Starfire's waist, and his other arm around Robin's shoulder, bunny fingers sticking out from behind Robin's head. Raven was smiling, Robin's arm around her shoulder, he dared not to wrap around her waist. Her head was leaned against his shoulder and Robin was smiling._

Robin put his mug down and just leaned against his chair, his arms folded against his chest. He stared at the picture, with a small smile, but it soon disappeared when his eyes fell upon Raven.

_I was her leader. Her friend. I was suppose to protect her. _He suddenly felt heavy in his heart.

_..Why wasn't I better..? Why couldn't I save her.. why couldn't I find her.. why.. did she leave us.. leave me.._

He let out another deep sigh and stood up, siting on his bed, still staring at the picture. His glance went to the floor, he put his heads in his hands, his elbows on his knees.

_Why aren't I searching more.. why can't I find anything.. I..I.. _Robin let out a grunt of frustration and layed back in his bed, legs hanging off the end. He made no move to scoot up to reach his pillow. He stayed still, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

_I failed as a leader.. as a friend.. as a.. Oh god.. where are you.. I miss you.. I need you.. Please.. I.. _He paused.. Did he really? Was he really considering it..? Was it just admiration? No.. He needed her.. He missed her..

Robin closed his eyes, whispering softly to the darkness, _"I love you.."_

_He sighed once again, falling prey to sleep, thinking one thought as his ticket to the dream realm, '..do you love me too..?'_

END FLASHBACK

Raven watched as he whispered something incoherent to her, but she silently read his lips.. _I love you.. What..? _

She walked out from the shadows, memories slowly flooding to her. Her arms were hugged against her waist. She felt.. _unreal_.

Robin opened his eyes, thinking he heard something, sleep swirling in his eyes, for a moment, he thought he was dreaming.. There, in his room, standing at his feet (which were still hanging, mind you), was Raven.. Yet she had longer hair.. and she seemed tired.

"_..Raven...?"_ His voice was hoarse, sleep tugging at him. He watched as she gasped.

Raven had gasped when he said her name, more memories had flooded her. Her eyes glazed over with tears. She smiled softly and sat on the bed still watching him.

"_Is that really you..?" _He made a move to sit up but felt a hand on his chest, witholding him to his bed.

He watched as she layed next to him, her hand retreating from his chest. He couldn't help it anymore, his eyelids were so heavy, he closed them, but could feel her next to him, he felt the bed shift.

Raven had shifted lightly so that her left arm was above her head, and her cheek layed on the soft sheets. Her hand made a move to his cheek. Cradling it.

Robin had to strain his ears to hear her whispers.. she sounded so.. desperate.. so sorrowful.

"_Richard.." _He heard a small sniffle. He didn't have the strength to speak, he didn't know why.. he wanted to talk to her so badly. Little to his knowledge, a little power from this mistress had forbidden his tongue. He heard her again, oh, the choked voice.. the small voice..

"_..I'm sorry.." _He felt her thumb caress his cheek repeatedly. Silence followed for a few quiet minutes, and she spoke again, yet it was so quiet.

"_I'm everything that you stand against.. I'm in allegiance with your rival.." _He heard a sad chuckle, _"..I'm a ravaging raven.."_

She spoke once again, more softly, "..The Raven you knew.. is no longer.. Richard, she's dead. She died hoping.. hoping that someone would save her.. that _you_ would save her.." she paused, ".. but you didn't come.. and it's okay.. it really is.."

Tears were now falling freely through her amethyst eyes. She moved closer to him.

Robin felt her weight settled on his side, her head against his chest, he could feel her hair on his chin, her hand still caressed his face.

He heard her sob, he felt the tears, and yet.. he had no power to comfort her.

"_I'm so sorry Richard.. I didn't mean to leave.. I didn't mean to hurt you.. You have to believe me.. I didn't mean to.." _He felt her shiver to take breath, _"But I'm okay Richard.. Really I am.. You don't have to worry about me.. Stop searching.. stop searching."_

Raven took a deep breath and lifted her head to look at his closed unmasked eyes.

Robin felt the weight lift off his body, then something wet fall on his cheek. _'Raven.. please.. dont cry.. stay with me..'_

The girl lowered her face to his as so they would share the same breath. She paused, her lips above his. She kissed him softly on his bottom lip. She whispered, _"I'm okay.. Richard.. I'm okay.."_

He had felt her lips on his and yet he couldn't move.. he was immoble.. he was useless.. he was.. desperate to touch her. He felt her say something against his lips. '_Don't leave me Raven.. please don't leave me..' _His heart was hurting, he felt tears gather in his closed eyes.

Raven bit her lip, still hovering over his face, she heard his cry of thought. He sounded like a child.. so lost.. so innocent.

He felt her adjust herself so that both her hands were on each side of his head, he felt the bed move a bit as he felt her lips touch his forehead, it lingered there for a second, and then as quick as it came, it was gone. Yet he felt her presence still on him, and then a whisper.

"_..I do love you.. ..I do.." _He was shocked, he stopped breathing for a moment.. 'How did she..?' But then he felt her remove herself from him, the bed shifting as her weight left it. 'No! No! Raven! Please! Don't go!' He was starting to panic. He wanted to see her.. he wanted to feel her.. he wanted.. he wanted .._her.._

Raven now stood at his door, arms hugging at herself, a soft, sad smile featured on her face. She stared at him, and she lifted her powers from him.

Robin suddenly felt free, but he was still tired. He slowly opened his eyes to find her standing across the room, her back to the door. He eyes caught with hers. He made a move to lift himself from his position, but found no strength in it.

He watched as she opened her mouth, he strained to hear her. She paused, then, _"..I always did."_

Robin suddenly found himself feeling very drowsy, he tried to keep his eyes open, but they refused and closed. Sleep finally claiming him.

Raven stood there watching him, she had used a bit of her power to let him sleep. She closed her eyes tightly, letting a tear fall. She opened her eyes once again after a few moments, and the tears were now gone from her vision. She stepped back, fazing through the door.

She sighed and walked down the corrider, making no attempt with the hall cameras, 'Let them see me. I don't care. Not anymore.' But she did disable the alarm system as to not wake anyone up.

Padding through the halls, she soon made her way into each of her former teammates' rooms. Always just fazing through the door and standing there, letting her eyes drink in the sight. All of them were asleep. Whether they were charging on a metal table, or almost falling off their bunkbed, even if their head was hanging off the end of the bed. She just stared, and then stepped back, fazing out of their room and into the hallway ocne again. Fazing out of their lifes once again.

Raven stopped infront of her room. The engraving of her name staring back at her glared eyes toward her old room.

'It's as if I died and lived again.. and this is my grave..' She fazed through her door, and stood. She stood a good few minutes before making a move against her bookshelves, fingering the spines of her favorites books, sometime one floating out of their place and floating behind her. She let her fingers wander on figurines that came from azarath.. colorful, yet dusty hair ribbons that were given from Starfire.. a ring of car keys from Cyborg.. She chuckled at this, she was the only one he had given her extra keys of his 'baby.' She smiled at the thought and sat at her bed, looking at her items. She glanced toward the pile of books that floated near by. She waved her hand and they disappeared.

'Might as well take some of my favorite books..'

Through out all of this, Slade had watched. He watched from his chair. Contemplating.. thinking.. wishing.

'She's going to stay.. she's..' Slade refused to be weak. He had frown fond of her. He felt.. her as his daughter.. as family. She was the only thing he had besides Wintergreen. He sighed, turning off the cameras, refusing to say goodbye.

Slade stood up and walked out of the room. He needed some rest.

Raven made her way to the main room. She stood at the entrance, and the scene infront of her faded and changed in form of memories.

_The sounds of cars and honks were quieted for a second, as Cyborg paused the game. He turned in his seat, and looked over the couch toward her. "Hey dark girl, Robin and Starfire went to get food. They'll be back in a second." He turned back to the tv, resuming the game, unfortunately, Beastboy was facing Raven too when this happened._

"_Yeah Rae, hope you like chinese and pizza! HEY!" Beastboy yelled the last part when he heard the game resume, he turned, pressing furiously on his gamepad._

"_THATS NOT FAIR! CHEATER!" He yelled._

"_OH YEAH! GRASS STAIN! LETS SEE WHO WINS THEN!" Cyborg countered._

Raven smiled at the memory, and watched as her friends faded and returned to the empty room that it was. She walked toward the large window next to the tv. She glanced as a memory appeared to her side, Starfire's figure slightly transparent.

"_Friend Raven! Silkie and I have decided to go to the Mall of Shopping! Shall you join us?"_

_Silkie was gurgling happy in her lap and Starfire was on the side couch, smiling happily at her friend._

Raven smiled once again and continued her walk to the window.

Finally reaching her destination, she looked out into the harbor. The sun was just starting to rise. Leaving its mark of colors upon the sea waters. She sighed and leaned against the glass, her shoulder taking most of the weight. Her heard toward the side, still looking at the rising beauty.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw another memory play out.

_Robin was walking toward her, something in his hands, he seemed nervous. He stopped infront of her, his eyes away from her, hands fidgeting with his item._

"_Umm.. I know you don't like.. the whole holiday thing.. and all that stuff. Uh.. so Um.."_

Raven raised her eyebrow at this, Robin never stuttered or fidgeted. She watched as the memory continued.

"_This is for you.." He hesitantly handed her a small box._

Raven held out her hands to the memory and watched as the memory put the transparent box in her hands. She looked back at Robin. He was scratching his head, and muttered something about work and quickly walked around, fading until he was no more.

She looked down in her hands at the box, though it was a memory.. she felt the need to open it. For she did not remember what was in the box.

Opening it gingerly with her fingers, she was surprised that the memory commanded to her touch. She gasped slightly as a small necklace shined from inside, untop of a small velvet pillow. But the small token soon faded away like her other memories.

She smiled softly as she let her hands down and looked back outside.

Robin groaned and sat up, Raven's powers finally dissapating from him. He rubbed his head. His eyes shot wide open as he rememebred the earlier night. Or morning.. He groaned again.. He had a massive headache growing..

'Was it.. all a dream..?' He sighed heavily, he'll think later, he needed coffee. Now. He took his mask from his bedside table and attached it to his face. There were no cameras in his room, so he wasn't worried. But he was always conscious out of his room.

He heaved another sigh and left his room, clad in only his pajama pants hanging loosely on his hips. Heading toward the kitchen.

Raven tensed when she felt Robin's presence coming toward the kitchen. She teleported right when the main doors opened.

Robin looked around, finding it empty, he walked to the kitchen counter and made himself a cup a coffee.

A black pool of magic appeared on the roof and Raven rose from it. She sighed, and stepped to the edge of the roof. She continued to look out to the sunrise.

Robin poured his coffee in his mug, receiving a steady steam emitting from the cup.

He sat down on the table, his glance toward the window. The sun's morning glares falling through out the room.

Raven lowered her eyes to entrance of the tower, there was a good amount of ground before it reached the water.. So she stepped to the ledge and turned her body, lifting her arms for balance though she didn't really needed it.

When of course, did she every do this? She smiled and walked, lifting her legs in a exaggerated way, then into a full sprint run toward the other side of the tower, where there was no ground if she fell from the tower.

She reached the end and jumped, spreading her arms as if it was wings. She free fell, her eyes closed, as she let the sensation of gravity overwhelm her. About to hit the water, she let her powers kick in and she flew sharply up, letting the water splash from pressure of air of her fall.

His chair toppled over as he stood up, his mug of coffee dropping on the table with a smash. Robin ran to the window, his hands on the glass, he thought he just saw something fly by.. _'..Raven...'_

* * *

Authors Note: Good god people, I am so sorry. School started, and writer's block is like.. hunting me down.

Suggestions, suggestions, would be nice! And reviews are awesome. I have like.. 2-4 chapters left of this story, and then I'll focus my attention to Beautiful Disaster.

Thanks guys! Reviews are rocking. And you readers are rad.

Hearts,  
Ist.


	9. Chap 9 : Reality

_Disclaimer:  
__I do not own the teen titans. _

Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER NINE**

_**Reality is a strange concept.**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
She reached the end and jumped, spreading her arms as if it was wings. She free fell, her eyes closed, as she let the sensation of gravity overwhelm her. About to hit the water, she let her powers kick in and she flew sharply up, letting the water splash from pressure of air of her fall. _

_His chair toppled over as he stood up, his mug of coffee dropping on the table with a smash. Robin ran to the window, his hands on the glass, he thought he just saw something fly by.. '..Raven...'  
_

_---_

A black pool of power appeared before Slade's office desk. Raven slowly emersed from it.

Slade turned in his chair to look at her. Questioning her, silently asking her, wondering.

Raven, still clad in her pajama pants and laced top, stood there. Staring at him with fierce eyes. Her hands were at her side, clutched into a fist. They were slightly trembling, blood dripping into the carpet.

_This is Slade.. Raven thought. This is the same person I would have no hesitation in killing.. All the pain he caused.. Because of him.. Robin.. Trigon.. Me.. He hunted us. Tracked us down. For years.. he's been haunting us. He created Terra.. he had made the people of the city fled.. he tried to kill us.. He was suppose to die in that earthquake.. But no.._

Slade watched Raven stare at him. He glanced at her fists which were slightly drawing blood from her own hands. His eyes wandered back to her face, he jaw was clenched as if she was contemplating on killing him.. He didn't doubt that she would. Easily, too.

_He had to work with my father.. my bastard of a father.. he burned me.. the prophecy.. the fall from the building.. it was all his doing.. then the attack on the tower.. those damn fire demons.. helping to release Trigon.. he did many things.. _

Her teeth was still clenched together. She drew her eyes to the ground, her head still held high. She spoke, her voice low and dangerous, "Take off your mask."

Slade stood up and took off his mask, laying it on the desk infront of him. He stared at her, apathetic. He didn't know what to do. He had thought of escaping quickly with a flashbomb, but then that would be futile, he could easily be found by her. He stood his ground.

Raven lifted her head slowly on the sound of his hard mask touching the wooden desk. Her eyes caressed his face, his eyepatch, his aged hair. He looked young, of course, he does. She knew this. But his eye revealed it all. He was tired.

_And this is.. Wilson. _

Her clenched fists released their hold, the deep nail wounds quickly healing themselves, only drying blood left to linger on her palms.

_This is.. my tutor.. my.. guardian. The only family I thought I had.. This mercernary.. this soldier.. this.. man. He taught me everything.. He taught me control.. He.. gave me a home. He gave me.. dare I say it.. hope. Comfort of who.. I was.. Who.. I am. _

She turned her eyes to the side, Raven gave out a breath of.. defeat. Her vision blurred by incoming tears. She refused to cry. She refused to be weak. Yet, her head was still held high.

Slade stood still. He watched a tear make its way down her face. He wanted nothing else but for this to stop. He didn't want to see her weak. He didn't want to see her cry. Not because of him. Why is she being like this! Damnit! He wanted her to be strong!

_She wanted to blame her father. She wanted to blame her cursed bloodline. She wanted to blame Robin, the titans, for not looking for her. For letting her go. She wanted to blame Slade.. for taking advantage of her. For taking her in.. She wanted to blame herself.. For forgetting. For dying. For being weak._

She remembered helping Robin to form the titans. The building of the tower. Their first defeat of a villian. She remembered.. those countless nights of friends. She remembered going to her cafe. Being grabbed. Fighting him.. forgetting them.. being given a new life. She was so.. _torn._

_The Raven they knew died from flight.. and the Raven he created is getting her wings clipped. _She thought bitterly.

"I'm going away for a while.." She thought of going to Azarath. Anywhere but where she was now. She couldn't stand the tower, her grave. And she can't stand being here, her ressurection. But now she.. was dying. Again.

Slade watched her, thinking of where she would go. "When will you be back?" Cold as ever.

Raven turned her eyes to his figure, catching his eye with hers. Her face was void of emotions, but the tear stained cheek told otherwise. She spoke quietly, yet strong. "I don't know if I will be back."

She refused to fight him. She was stronger than that. She'll get her answers. Just not right now. She was too fragile. She could easily destroy anything in her path of questions. Even with her control.

Slade lowered his eye to his mask. He had felt a pang in his chest when she spoke. First.. his sons.. then Addie.. Rose.. and now Her.. _Atleast I still have Wintergreen. _He thought quietly.

When he looked back up, she was gone.

---

Robin decided to keep his.. encounter with Raven to himself. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. That's why he was at the main security room in the tower. He typed various commands on the keyboard, a large screen infront of him.

Security camera archives popped on the screen. He looked at the dates. The various rooms. He didn't see a list of their personal rooms. He narrowed his eyes. He was sure they had installed cameras in the rooms.

He had already looked at last night's footage. His face grim, he watched hours of her wandering the halls, entering the rooms. And angered eyes when he watched her disappear from the main room right when he walked in. He wondered where she went after that.. he thought this morning, when he saw her flying by. He thought of the roof camera. He watched her run and jump.

Robin sighed, frustrated and tired. He wanted to know what she did when she entered the rooms. He wanted to know what she did _his_ room.

He opened his communicator.

"Yo, Cyborg here. Oh, hey Rob. What's up?" Cyborg was usually up in the morning, waxing his car before eating breakfast.

"Don't we have security cameras in the personal rooms?" He frowned at the communicator.

"Uh.. yeah, but that's for like.. emergencies.. you know privacy thing." Cyborg replied scratching the back of his head.

"I don't see it in the archives." He said plainly.

"Yeah I know, you're not suppose to. It's hidden. I have the password though. Want me to come up and help?"

Robin thought this over.. he sighed heavily. Might as well.

"Can you? I'll wait here." With that, he cut off the connection.

---

Raven stood on top of one of the bridge's metal beams. She had changed before leaving the mansion. She was wearing leather zipped up boots that stopped a little above her ankle. And black trousers that went straight down from her hip. And a black skin tight, hooded, sleeveless, turtle neck. The skin of her shoulders exposed. She had black sunglasses and black gloves that barely reached her wrist.

She had also taken some items with her. Though, they were currently sitting in subspace..

Raven looked at the tower from where she stood. She knew Robin would be looking for her. The wind picked up and threw her hood off her head, letting it settle on her back. Deep plum hair flew infront of her face.

She thought of teleporting to the tower. To reunite with them.. but she had a life. Had, being the keyword. She didn't know what she had now.

Something else she didn't know; A man was watching her from a distance, perched on a building's rooftop across the bay. With high profiled binoculars. The figure chuckled, "Gotcha."

---

Cyborg had just left Robin after giving him access to the personal room video archives. Cyborg had joked, that Robin was trying to get into the Girls' room to see them change. Robin had just stared at him and said that he wanted his own room. Cyborg left it at that and went to prepare breakfast.

Robin watched himself lay on his bed, and took a quick intake of breath when Raven appeared. He leaned closer, to listen to her conversation.

"_I'm everything that you stand against.. I'm in allegiance with your rival.." _He heard a sad chuckle, "_..I'm a ravaging raven.."_

Robin frowned at that phrase and watched the rest of the footage, even blushing when he watched her kiss him.

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, arms folded against his chest. Her words haunting him, torturing him, killing him. _'Everything that you stand against.. allegiance with your rival.. ravaging raven.. I'm okay Richard.. stop searching.. stop searching..'_

Then.. the last he heard of her.. _'..I do love you.. I do..'_ He didn't blush this time, he was confused. He was worried. Why would she confess something like that? Where is she..

One last sigh escaped his lips and he stood up. Stretching, he walked out the door and toward the main room.

---

Raven ran a hand through her hair. She felt eyes on her.. but she brushed the thought away, thinking someone had seen her from below. She was ontop of a bridge. Deciding not to make any chaos, cars might get into accidents because of her and fall into the bay. She frowned at the thought and sat down in the shadow of a metal beam.

Raven leaned against the metal, the coolness of it partially calming her. She continued to look at her old home.

---

Robin walked into the main room finding Starfire playing with Silkie pushing him into the air and catching him. Beastboy and Cyborg was once again arguing over breakfast.

He stood there for a moment, thinking of he should let them eat breakfast first.

"Friend Robin! Good Morning to you!"

He nodded at her, walking towards the couch where she was and sitting down. "Hey Starfire. Did you eat yet?"

"Of the breakfast? No, I have not. Friend Cyborg and Friend Beastboy are currently preparing it. Why do you ask?" She asked curiously, her eyes on him, while petting Silkie who was on her lap.

Robin shook his head, "Just wondering. I wanted to show the team something. I'll wait for everyone to eat first."

And so he did. It was a good half hour until everyone settled on the couch. Beastboy and Cyborg was about to start gaming.

"Wait guys, I want to show you something I.. found last night." Robin stood, walking to a keyboard behind the couch.

"Oh, is it that footage you were asking about this morning?" Cyborg asked, turning his body so he could look at Robin.

"Dude, what footage?" Beastboy burped as he layed his head back on the couch.

"Yes, Friend Robin, are we watching a film? Shall I get the sugary eatings?"

"No, nothing like that Star, just hold on." Robin continued to type a few commands in, and the tv turned on.

Everyone turned around to the tv. It was blinking Security Archive.

A few more commands, and the tv split into four videos.

Starfire gasped. "It is.."

Beastboy's mouth was open, "Dude.. is that.."

Cyborg looked at the screen, his face like Beastboys. "Oh, man.."

For on the screen, was Raven. The first box held her walking into Starfire's room and switching to inside Starfire's room. The second, showed her walking into Cyborg's, the third, Beastboy's and the fourth was her walking in the main room.

Robin looked at the screen, his arms acrossed his chest. He said one word. One name. "Raven."

He walked around the couch and stood by the tv, looking at their reactions. He sighed and sat on the couch, next to Starfire.

Cyborg was next to her, and Beastboy next to Cyborg. They all had stunned faces.

Robin closed his eyes, and rested his head on the back of the couch, awaiting their words.

"..That is Friend Raven..?"

"Yes." Robin said shortly.

"Man.. she grew up.. A year did her good.. haha, she's taller than you BB." Cyborg chuckled.

"Aw dude, I think she is. Wait, is that lace she's wearing?" Beastboy leaned closer to the tv.

Starfire suddenly shot up into the air, silkie in her arms. She was joyous in the least.

"Friend Raven has returned! Friend Raven has returned! Friend Raven has returned!"

Robin sighed and stood up once again, pressing a few commands on the control again.

"Not exactly Starfire, watch the screen." The whole screen then turned into the camera of the roof.

They all watched her jump off the roof and fly away.

Starfire flew back down, "But Friend Robin, why has Friend Raven flown away?"

He then explained what she had said in his room, but he did not show the footage. Because of their.. closeness.

Starfire meanwhile was at the window, silkie asleep in her arms. She looked out the window. She had walked to the window in beginning of Robin's explantion and has been there ever since. Little did anyone know, she had seen something ontop of the bridge.

---

Raven stood up, patting away dirt on her trousers. When she was suddenly knocked back into the metal beam she had previously sat against.

She looked up, the same figure crouched a few feet away from her. He grinned and stood up straight.

Growling, Raven stood up also, her hands clenched at her sides. She didn't bother with the colors, as black flames engulfed her fists.

"Who are you!" She was furious, to say the least. Someone had just knocked her back into a metal beam. Of course she was going to get angry.

---

* * *

Authors Note: I know I know! A totally useless update, but I wanted to anyway, and I wanted to get straight to the action, blood, gore, and betrayals, and it just sucks if you skip all that.

Anyways, I was at titanstower's archives earlier, looking for any kind of enemy for Raven or whatever. I think I'll just make one up.. So yeah. Suggestions are really really welcomed.

Reviews, alerts, and favorites at awesome. Damn FF,net banning replies. Yeah.. so I want to finish this up, so I can get to Beautiful Disaster. But yeah, I had two different endings in my head.

One would be like.. BAM rebel armies baby! The second is just plain ending of course. Both open for sequels. Oh, and I was going to write more, but I thought a cliffe would do good. Ah, and I wasn't able to do spellcheck on this, so pardon me.

Umm.. yeah. So read and review, seriously, thank you for reading. It really helps. Since school started and everything. Stressful times, you know? It's good to get away from reality.

Hearts,  
Ist.


	10. Chap 10 : Black Fury

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER TEN**

_**Black Fury - Soul, take thy risk. **_

_---_

_RECAP:  
"Who are you!" She was furious, to say the least. Someone had just knocked her back into a metal beam. Of course she was going to get angry._

_---_

Raven grunted and ran a hand through her hair, instantly changing it to a light blonde color. She blinked, brown eyes staring at the stranger. If she was going to be seen by civilians from below, she might as well be disguised.

The man smirked, he was dressed in a black battlesuit. His hair dead black, brushed backed. He looked to be in his early twenties.

He covered his chest with a hand, mock frown upon his face, "Oh, that hurts.." He smirked once again, ".._dear sister.._"

Raven glared. She knew this was possible. All those bastard spawn children of her dear father.. Of course, she was one of them, she wasn't going to deny that.

"What do you want.. _brother." _She spat 'brother' as if it was poison, she dare not want to know his name. Her hands clenched at her sides, ready to attack.

"Just a small family... reunion. The name's Markus by the way." He bowed with the cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Raven continued to glare, it usually was not her intention to attack without being attacked first. But he did.. knock her into the beam.

She ran fast, using her telekenetic powered hands, she plowed both fists into his chest, resulting him flying into th ocean waters with a loud splash.

"That's for knocking me back!" She yelled, flying high above toward where he fell.

---

Starfire gasped as she watched someone fall into the waters. "Friend Robin! There is-"

The alarm went off. Robin typed a few commands, "There's a disturbance at the bridge, titans go!"

Starfire, realizing that was what she might have saw, nodded, and flew, not before dropping silkie off in her room.

---

Raven levitate above the waters, her arms folded against her chest, her face in a scowl. A burst of water flew upwards as Markus revealed himself.

He shook his head, letting the water escape. "That wasn't very nice. I'd take that as a no to the invitation?" He grinned.

Raven swung her arms down, a black mist forming into two identical swords at her sides. "No way in Hell am I up for a party." She growled. The wind picked up, whether it was Mother Nature or Raven's Fury, no one could tell.

"We're not exactly in Hell, dear sister, maybe when we actually get there, you can decide." He unsheathed his own sword from his back. "Need directions?"

He rushed forward swinging high, aiming for her head. Raven formed an x with her swords and easily blocked it. Markus pressed down, metal against metal screamed as Raven was losing the battle of strength.

Raven grunted, and swung her swords to her right, forcing his sword down. She quickly did a roundhouse to his face and flew higher in the air.

A cannon beam flew toward her, she sidestepped in the air just in time, "What was that for!" She turned her head to find Robin, Cyborg and Hotspot on the bridge, Beastboy and Starfire had taken to the sky.

Raven turned her head to look for Markus, 'Fuck.' He was nowhere to be found.

She was suddenly blasted back by a heavy force, Markus levitated in the air, a smirk in place. Raven stopped her decent, and glared.

Still holding her swords, she pointed one at the titans, her eyes still trained on her brother.

"This isn't your fight! Stay out of it!" She yelled loudly.

"Oh, dude, she sounds mad." Beastboy landed next to Robin.

"..I do not know which is the enemy Friend Robin.."

"Uh, man, what do you wanna do?"

Hotspot, of course, never said anything. He just looked at Robin.

Robin frowned, he opened his mouth to say something. But was interrupted by another yell.

"MARKUS!" Raven screamed and quickly flew towards the abandoned warehouses by the shore. Markus flew quickly after her, his sword still in his hand.

"Starfire, Beastboy, Take Cyborg and Hotspot, I'll get there by my r-cycle. TITANS GO!"

---

Raven grunted while she struggled to get up from the ground. Markus had hit her fast while she flew, she had fallen to the ground in a diagnol way, making a makeshift crater and tail.

Fortunately, she had fallen into one of the many spacious abandoned warehouse parking lots.

Markus landed nearby, just as Raven stood up, both swords still gripped in her hands. She glared at him.

"Of course sister, if you don't want to come willingly, I can just kill you and meet you in Hell." The ever cocky smirk still on his face. He added, as an afterthought, "I think I like that better."

The titans had just arrived, the flying duo dropping off their counterparts and taking the air once again. Robin walking from his cycle. They took stance. Everyone readying with weapons and starbolts.

"Who are you!" Robin yelled, he could see a young woman standing next to a crater, he had assumed she made. And he watched the back of Markus turn towards him.

"Leave them out of this! This is between you and me! I told you to stay out of it!" Rave yelled at Markus, then at Robin. She growled when Markus turned his back.

Raven found this has an oppening and quickly teleported, reappearing infront of Markus, she drew her hands together and combined her swords into one, making it wider. She raised it to strike his neck, but Markus had turned at the last second and blocked it.

"Sister.." He seethed, drawing closer to her, "That's low.. just like daddy dearest, no?" He smiled at her narrowed eyes.

Raven growled, she lifted her sword from his block, and swiped at his abdomen. Markus stepped back, having only the tip slash him. Resulting in ebony blood seeping from his clothes.

"**TITANS GO!**" They all ran and flew towards the pair. Markus raised his hands outward and let his head fall back, emitting a large growl. Large power surged through him, creating a blast to where he was. Raven flew back, but laded on her feet, skidding a bit.

The titans were also flown back from the blast. They regrouped and stood by Robin.

"Dude.. That hurt.."

"Friend Robin.. What is the plan?"

She only got a grunt in response as she turned her eyes to where his was on. She gasped.

"Oh.. man.." Was the only thing Cyborg said as he looked at his forearm, calculating something.

"How many.." Robin growled, his eyes still set infront of him.

"Rob.. I'm counting about.. A hundred and fifty."

Raven looked infront of her, she scowled at her brother's doing. "Demons! Can't handle your sister, Markus?" She screamed, levitating so that she could see him.

Markus let his eyes wander to her, grin in place. The horde of demons standing still, all between Markus, the titans, and Raven.

"Just didn't want children interferring in our games, dear sister." He flew up, eye to eye with her.

The titans watched the siblings disappear high into the sky, only the streams of black in the sky could you tell they were there.

"Okay titans, we obviously can't jail these.." Robin thought of a word,

"Demons." Hotspot provided, earning looks, since he rarely spoke.

Robin nodded, "Yeah.. demons. So just.. Umm.. Kill." He never really assigned his team to kill. So it was a first. He never killed himself, come to think of it.

Everyone nodded, grim faces adorning their features.

"Okay, TITANS GO!"

---

It was a good.. twenty minutes before Raven found herself back on ground, her eyes searching the demons.

"Markus! SHOW YOURSELF! You coward!" She had just thrust her sword fully into his side, but she had been kicked to the abdomen and lost track of him.

Raven decaptitated a demon as it neared her. She growled once again, seeing as she attracted more. With her sword in her right hand, she let her left hand fall to her side, and a black mist surrounded it, forming an odd looking metal gun.

She quickly shot a demon to her right, who was running at her. It stopped immediately, a penny sized hole on his forhead, and dropped to the ground.

"Markus!" She yelled for his name once again, as she threw her hand under her right arm, and let out two shots, downing two demons. Raven quickly, swung her sword infront of her, cutting the top of a head. If you could even call it that. Some of these demons had horns.. or worse yet, no face.

Raven lowered her body, as to escape the blood that would have flown to her face.

She jumped, taking flight. Raven looked around, to look for her brother when her eyes fell upon the titans. They all looked tired, and two thirds of the demons still remained.

Raven watched as large demon, twice the size of herself, walked toward Robin's back, who was too busy fighting infront of him to notice. The demon held up his axe, ready to strike him.

She scowled, couldn't the titans take care of themselves! Raven teleported, reappearing infront of the demon, who was confused at the sudden appearance at the woman.

"Learn to watch your back! Geez!" She yelled as jumped quickly as to be eye level with the demon, and thrusted her sword into his neck, also firing a shot right into his forehead at the same time. Taking her sword back out of his neck, she landed, roundhoused his chest, seeing as he was going to fall forward.

Robin had turned when she yelled, and watched her attack the demon. He now witnessed as the demon fell backwards.

"Your back!" Raven yelled at him, as she fired a few more shots at nearing demons, and swung her sword, heads just.. flying everywhere.

Robin, startled out of his shock, turned around just in time, to block a fist.

Raven, finally seeing her brother, in the midst of demons ahead of her, he looked as if he was healing himself. Slowly, it seems.

She ran forward, and suddenly tripped, she growled, and swung her swords at the surrounding legs. The demons, having found themselves without legs, fell toward the ground, with nothing to support them. Raven stood quickly, dozen of shots fired from her gun as she killed those around her.

Raven ran once again, swinging her sword at heads, and firing off her gun. She jumped to a demon, using him as leverage, and swiftly cut off his head before jumping higher into the air. Her back faced towards the ground, she flew over them, as she fired her ebony gun at unsuspecting heads.

_She sure was happy that Slade made her into sharpshooter, stupid assassination offers.. Of course, she never took the deals. But Slade had made sure she was ready just incase._

Raven landed rolling in a small clearance of demons. She crouched, her eyes narrowed infront of her, sword and gun ready at her sides. Markus had stood up when she landed. His wound still there, but not as big.

She straightened herself in a stand. Demons came to attack her, but Markus waved them off. They commanded and went to the titans instead. There was still a good 70 of demons. But the titans were quickly taking care of that, now that they knew the weakness, the head.

"Markus."

"Raven."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Raven narrowed her eyes at that. He only smirked. Markus picked up his sword that was discarded by his feet. Raven let her gun disolve and let her sword widen.

Both were bruised, bleeding, and tired. But full of adrenaline, surely.

The siblings rushed toward each other, swords drawn at their side, ready to strike. Raven swung hard, hoping to decapitate him. He leaned his head back, but let out a small pained scream, when the top of his left shoulder was sliced off.

Raven lifted her left leg to kick him, but Markus caught it with his right hand, grinning. He lifted his sword high.

'Shit! He's going to cut off my leg!' Raven thought urgently. She dropped to the floor, making him stumble forward with the sudden weight, her leg still tightly in his hand. She growled, then supported herself with her hands, to get closer to him, both legs now on his chest. Raven kicked him hard, making him fall to the ground.

Unfortunately, both had dropped their swords. They both looked at the other for a startled second before grabbing their swords and standing up. Mere inches from eachother.

A 'Booyah' was heard, a 'Congratulations Friends!', and a 'Good job team' was heard as the titans finished off the last of the demons.

Yet.. through those words, if you listened closely, you could hear metal being pushed through flesh and blood. A quick intake of breath. And a whisper.

---

* * *

Authors Note: -dodges rotten vegetables- Sorry sorry! I know, I know, crappy chap right? Well, I just felt like an update. I'm, as you can read, not good at descriptive writing and fight scenes. But I love them to death. I got a huge imagination just waiting to burst out and eat somebody.

Anyways, cliffie. Rawr. I like cliffies. They're so.. evil. Muahaha. ANYWAYS, ANYWAYS, ANYWAYS;

Reviews are awesome, really, constructive criticism is always welcome. This is like.. one of my first fictions, so I need it.

Suggestions and ideas are always welcome, unlike some people, I don't have the story planned out anymore, my ideas kinda died a few chapters before. Oh, and, I wrote this on OpenOffice first, and it automatically corrects spelling as I type it. And I usually still do spell check after, but I didn't feel like it, so forgive for any typos.

Heh, hearts,  
IST.


	11. Chap 11 : Blinding Light

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**Blinding Light, Save Me From Thy Lovely Darkness.**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
Yet.. through those words, if you listened closely, you could hear metal being pushed through flesh and blood. A quick intake of breath. And a whisper._

_---_

_The breath was ragged. It's owner's shoulder being held by their assailant's hand. Eyes wandered down to the item embedded in their abdomen. A hand holding the hilt which was only an inch away from the body, the rest of it through and emerging from the victim's back._

_A face was brought to the victim's ear, a whisper, "See you in Hell sibling." And the sword was plunged more into flesh, until only the hilt shown._

_The victim grunted and sealed their eyes in withelded pain as they brought their hand swiftly to their assailant's neck. The hand trembled in losing strength, as it clutched harder to the small knife, bringing more pressure to the knife now in their attacker's neck._

"_..After you." The assailant's eyes widened in shock as the person dropped to the ground, dead. _

_Dead for now, only in this world. Hell and regeneration is another story._

Raven gasped for breath as she dropped to her knees, Markus's hold on her shoulder now gone, nothing to support her.

She slowly wrapped her shaking fingers around the hilt, as to pull it out. She paused, taking a deep breath. The ungodly pain was unbearable.

---

Starfire gasped when she saw the sword come out of the woman's back. "Friend Robin!"

Robin looked to where she was pointing, the titans had already gathered when they finished off the rest of the demons, unfortunately, the only thing they could see was the woman's back, and the person infront of her.

"Titans Go!" He finally yelled when the woman had stabbed the man's neck.

---

Raven had heard his yell, and immediately raised a shield around herself. They were still far off from her, about 100ft. But she didn't want them interferring or figuring out who she was.

Her breathing picked up as she looked down at the sword. She had already pulled out about an inch, and it hurt like hell. It was as if it was cutting her all over again. New wounds. Great.

The eyes wandered to the piece of metal her brother had acquirred to stick her with. It was two edged, like prongs. Each of the swords were atleast an inch wide, she could tell. It was like a two swords put together, with space in the middle.

Raven closed her eyes in concentration as she held the hilt tighter, she pulled as far as her arms could reach. She took large gasps for air as she looked down, the sword still partially in her body. She was lucky the sword parted in the middle, for it missed her spinal cord.

'Fucking..' she took a deep breath, '..long..' another breath, 'damn sword..' This time, she gripped the blades, it cutting into her palms.

She inhaled.

She ignored the screams of the her former teammates. Whether it was to be arrested or for her concern, she ignored them.

She pulled.

She exhaled. It came out as a struggled scream.

The doubled bladed sword fell to the ground with a sharp sound.

The titans watched in shocked awe, their fists still on the shield. The had just witnessed her taking out a sword that was visibly sticking out through her back. Though they were far from her, it looked as if there were two swords in her.

Raven lingered on her knees for a second, darkness outlining her vision. She fell to sat on her legs, and then fell to the side, unconscious. She laid on her side for a second, before falling prey to gravity, her body tipped as so she now laid on her stomach. Her legs, still partially folded.

Her blood stained, blonde locks covering her face. The roots of her hair slowly turning a deep color of purple, as her powers faded. Blood begain to pool quickly underneath her, against her naturally healing powers, which were very slow at the moment.

---

The titans stumbled forward as their invisible shield fell down beneath their hands. They stood shock for moment, when they looked at the two fallen bodies in a small clearance ahead of them, then they turned their eyes at the dead demons, which were disgustingly.. melting into the ground.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ran toward the fallen woman, the others following his lead.

The reached halfway, when flash exploded infront of them, emitting some sort of smoke.

Taking a leader role, Robin yelled out, covering his nose and mouth. "Don't inhale titans!" He didn't know if it was just regular smoke, or some sort of virus.

Many footsteps were heard, surrounding them. The titans stood back to back in an akward circle. The smoke cleared. They were surrounded by a few slade bots with laser guns aimed at them.

Robin growled.. "Slade.."

"Dude. Isn't he dead?"

"Oh man, we can handle these, only a few.."

"Yeah.. A few." Hotspot said sarcastically.

"Friends! It is Slade!" Starfire pointed ahead of them, where the woman/Raven was. They still didn't know it was her.

There was Slade of course, he was kneeled behind Raven, turning her over, and putting one arm underneath her knees, and the other under her shoulders. One of her arms, were folded against her chest, the other hung freely, folded slightly, because part of it was still on the ground. Her head was dropped, her hair touching the ground. By this time, a third of her hair from the root had already turned a deep plum color.

Slade lifted his head at them, as he stood up. Raven's arm still limp, toward the floor, a top quarter of her face covered by blood soaked bangs. Crimson liquid fell from her back and unto the floor, adding to pool of blood earlier made.

"Titans." Slade said coldly.

"Slade! Who is she! Let her go!" Robin yelled, he didn't know who this woman was, but he felt a strong urge to protect her from this madman.

Slade simply looked at him, as if he was just a wall. "No."

With this he turned to the side, and started walking away from them.

Robin emitted a growl. "TITANS GO!" Slamming his bo staff into a bot's head.

Unfortunately, by the time they were done with the robots, there was no sight of Slade.

---

Raven groaned. She opened her eyes slowly, and was happy to be greeted with soft, low lit overhead lights. She sat up and fingered her head. There was a massive headache roaming through her mind.

She remembered the earlier events and looked down, it looked liked her powers managed to heal all the minor cuts. Except that her pant leg was ripped halfway to show a bandaged thigh. And her shirt was folded upwards, only to cover her chest. But her abdomen was also bandged, a soft colored red stain seeping through.

Raven rolled her eyes, 'Stitches anyone?' Then frowned when she recognized her surroundings. 'The lair.'

She twisted her body to the side and removed herself from the single bed. Grateful, that her shoes were still on, she walked to the door and opened it.

Whether she was fully healed or not, she was going to get some answers.

Raven walked through the corriders, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

_He took me away from my friends._

She passed an open door where Wintergreen was attending to some cleaning. He looked at her whilst she passed by.

_He used me for his crime.._

She entered the main lair room, where computers were and he was sitting at one, looking at the titan cams.

_He.. trained me into his apprentice.._

She picked up a pen that was on a table nearby, and twisted it into her hair, creating a bun.

_Slade.. made me live with him.. _

Her hands trembled with rage. She watched him stand up as she got closer. Her face clear of emotion. Only her eyes. Her eyes showed her venom.

_He played with me.._

She walked faster, she quickly brought her fist back, which was crackling with dark energy, and connected it with his jaw.

Slade stumbled back from the force, he caught his footing before he could fall. He narrowed his eye at her, before straightening up, "Watch yourself, girl."

She looked to the ground, her fists back at her side, yet still trembling. Her jaw clenched, "You.. fooled me."

Slade folded his arms behind him, "I did not. I simply trained you."

Raven lifted her eyes to him, she didn't know whether she wanted to scream out until she had no voice, or cry until she had no more tears. "I was part of the titans. You took me away."

"Yet you made no move to go back."

"I HAD LOST MY MEMORY!" Raven yelled, her eyes screwed in frustration, her body leaned forward.

She screamed in rage and charged toward him. Raven threw an uppercut at him, but he dodged to the side. She tried to bring her elbow to his face but he caught it and gripped it hard.

Slade drew his face close to her, "What you're doing is futile. Stop it."

Raven growled, and brought her leg behind his, as to trip him. She pushed down on his shoulder with both hands, as she took his legs from underneath him. She jumped back.

Slade caught himself, and used his arms to support him as he flipped himself upright. He looked at her, before dodging another kick. A punch.

This lasted a while. Raven was getting tired. She panted hard.

"FIGHT ME!" She screamed. Slade only looked at her, his hands behind his back. He dodged all her attacks, yet made no attempt to be offensive.

Slade grabbed her when she tried to throw herself to him. Slade spun himself, while still holding her and pushed her to the ground.

Raven rolled and stopped on her stomach. She brought herself up, knees and hands on the floor. She breathed heavily. Her vision starting to blur of incoming tears. Her hands crackled with black electricity. She clenched the cement floor, creating small rubble because of her powers.

Tears rolled down her cheek and fell to the floor. She screwed her eyes shut.

_Why did he take me.. why train me.. why keep me.. why did he do all this.. why damnit why.._

She bit her lip as she opened her eyes, she couldn't help it, she needed to get away. Raven teleported to the bridge.

Raven sat against the metal beam, as the thunder growled above her. She brought her knees to her chest, and rested her arms, hiding her face in them. She shook with sobs.

The rain started to pour on her, the midnight moon shining down.

Raven's salted tears mixed with the rain. She shivered. Whether it was because of great intake of breath, or because she was freezing, no one would know.

She was getting cold. Raven looked up and saw the tower. She bit her lip, wandering if she was that desperate. No one came in her room anyways, right?

Raven teleported to her room, looking around, feeling silly. It was her room, no one should dare to step upon her territory.

She covered her mouth, as another sob overcame her. She felt so.. broken. She collapsed on the bed, and curled into a little ball, hiding her face in her pillow. She continued to cry.

Seconds later, a few beeps were heard from the outside, and her door swooshed open. Raven raised her head, soaked hair sticking to her face.

"_..Richard?"_

_---  
_

Authors Note: Ahhh, I know! Completely useless, but I wanted her confrontation with Slade to be over with, so we can get to the apocalyptic ending!

Heh, reviews are awesome. Suggestions welcomed. Seriously. I mean it. I need ideas.

Hearts, Ist.


	12. Chap 12 : Untitled

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

_**Untitled, Useless, Unmeaningful darn chapter.**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
Seconds later, a few beeps were heard from the outside, and her door swooshed open. Raven raised her head, soaked hair sticking to her face._

"_..Richard?"_

_---_

Robin relocked the main room, chocolate mug in hand. He entered the hallway towards his room. Robin slowed down when he started to reach Raven's room. He always did. Always reminiscing.

"_..to step into my room." _Robin thought he heard someone say something. He paused right infront of her room. He stood still when he heard soft sobs emitting behind the door.

He lifted his hand above the keypad, and thought if it was just his imagination. Then he heard another sob. Quickly typing the keypad, thinking it would be Starfire crying on Raven's bed, as she did before when Raven first disappeared, he watched as the door swooshed open.

He froze, eyes widened, mouth partially open. His hand still hovering by the pad. His eyes wandered to her damp clothes, and the hairs that stuck to her face. To the tears brimmed around her eyes, which met with his. He had decided a few years ago, to just wear contacts underneath his mask, so when he is comfortable around his friends, he would just keep his mask off, but contacts on.

"..Richard?"

"Raven.."

He stepped in, the door closing behind him. Though the room was completely dark, the wide windows let the moon shine in, rain still pouring down. His grip on his mug was very loose. As he walked towards her, he settled his mug on her dresser.

Raven stared at him, her mouth partially open in shock. Shock that _someone _dared to override the lock on her room. And shock that it was _ Robin._ She watched him pause himself infront of her, next to her bed. Her eyes locked with his, she was overwhelmed with his emotions. _Surprise. Relief. ..and was that.. Love?_

Raven by now had sat up, her arms supporting her, her hair and clothes still damp from the rain. Tears still freshed from earlier. New ones traveling down her cheek. _She didn't know why she was crying.. but it was completely different when she first arrived._

Robin let his knees fall to the bed in a slow motion, _seeing her there. Right infront of him. He wandered for a second if his eyes were playing tricks on him once again. ..So many times had he seen her here, and yet she wasn't. Why was she haunting him? He did nothing but love her.. And she was here. Real or false, he had to know. Just had to.._

His hand reached out to her face, preparing to meet with air, yet when he touched her cool damp cheek, he was more surprised. His eyes searched hers, silently asking if she was really there.

Raven had froze, her quick intake of breath was waiting to be released. But it was as if she was holding it. She stared at him, eyes still brimmed with tears. She watched as he brought his other hand to cradle her face. She felt herself lean back.

Robin now had her in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't insane. She was really here. He felt her lean back into bed, and complied, her arms the only thing supporting them without them being prey to gravity.

He was now partially gently ontop of her, one leg between hers, his elbow now by the side of her face, as to not crush her underneath him. Robin caressed her cheek, moving to wipe the tears.

Raven was.. breathless to say the least. She pursed her lips together, and closed her eyes tightly, more tears quickly cascading down her face.

Robin watched her cry and felt his heart break. Why was she crying? He needed to comfort her, but he.. just didn't know how.

"_..Shh.."_ Came from his lips, very quietly, tenderly almost. He brought himself higher and softly pressed his lips to her forehead. He lowered himself partially to the bed, half side of his body still covering hers. He laid his head above hers, his chin on her head. He ran his fingers through her locks.

"_It's okay.. I'm here.. ..I'm here." _

Raven bit her lip from sobbing but failed to do so and hid her face in the crook of his neck, shaking with sobs. Her hands came to his chest, and clenched his loose shirt. _As if clinging to something, someone, to help herself from the inevitable fall._

---

Robin awoke alone in Raven's bed. He sat up, thinking that she had gone again. Running out of the room, to tell the titans, he came upon a site, he thought he would never see.

---

_**flashback**_

_Raven opened an eye, then the other. She yawned, stretching in catlike movements. Looking to her side, she noticed Robin on his back, in comfortable position, sleeping. _

_She carefully removed herself from her bed and walked to her dresser, getting some clothes, hoping it would still fit her, and a fresh towel. Taking a last glance at Robin's sleeping form, and then her wall clock; 5:41am. She was sure no one would be up, she teleported herself to the bathroom. She had thought of taking a shower in her private bathroom, but that might wake up Robin. _

_Raven turned on the shower, and set to removing her slightly damp clothes._

_A few minutes later, she was never one to take long showers, she emerged from the bathroom, clad in black yoga pants and a fitting tank top that had a white batman logo on it. She shook her head, remembering it as a christmas gag from Cyborg._

_Raven had earlier thrown her previous clothes away in the wastebasket. She had no want for it anymore. Listening to her stomach grumble from the lack of food, she made her way to the main room, barefooted. Imagine her surprise to find Garfield Logan on the couch, with the tv blinking a GAME OVER screen. Whether or not he was awake, she surmised that he was asleep due to her powers._

_Grinning, she walked around the couch to stand infront of a curled up human Beastboy, drooling no less, hugging a pillow to his chest. She crouched infront of him, and thought of a creative way of waking him. Oh, how she missed everyone._

_She smirked, finally thinking of something that might not result him in screaming like a little girl as to not wake the others. Raven waved her fingers to the side, creating a black powered bird cage. She bit her lip, wondering if she still had the power over him, she murmured a few incoherent words, and Beastboy suddenly turned into a small bird. This, of course, immediately woke him up, unfortunately before he could fly away, Raven had snatched him in her hand, smiling._

"_..If you dare to peck on my fingers, I swear I will turn you into a rock. Forever." She warned, the smile still on her face._

_The green bird, stopped struggling for a moment, and looked up at its capturer, tiliting its head to the side, then recognizing Raven almost instantly. The small green bird started to wiggle in excitement. Raven softly put Beastboy in the makeshift cage. She put the cage ontop of the coffee table and sat on the couch, looking at him. Her elbows on her knees. And her chin on her fingers. _

"_..If you promise not to make a fuss, and not wake the others, I'll turn you back." She watched the emerald bird hopping around in the cage._

"_If you understand, and would like to be human again Garfield, stop moving." The green bird, immediately stopped its hyper active movements and stared at her. She smiled in return._

_Opening the cage, she grabbed the small bird in her hand and set him on the couch. Taking her time, knowing that he would start getting impatient, made the black cage disappear, and made herself comfortable on the couch, before turning her body to face him._

_She whispered something inaudible, inwardly promising herself to master this in her mind later on. And Beastboy turned back to himself._

"_..Dude!" Garfield quickly exclaimed jumping on the couch with his butt, and facing her. Raven quickly glared, and he quieted down._

"_I'm hungry. Want to eat something with me, and then play a few games?" She stated, more than asked, while standing up from her position, walking to the kitchen. She missed Garfield's playful antics. _

_Garfield just gawked at her. She's been gone for a year, and she comes out of nowhere, acting as if nothing happened! Plus! Last year, she never played with him! Only on rare, rare occasions! He was taking in her differences very quickly, animal instincts, you could say._

_Of course, he worded his thoughts in hushed whisperes while running to Raven. Who patiently replied,_

"_I'd rather not talk to as where I've been." She turned to him, her face softening, a small smile on, "I'm back, Garfield, isn't that all that matters?"_

_He just stared at her for a moment, before walking over to her and hugging her, his face in her hair, considering they were almost the same height, less than an inch different, though he was taller. "I'm glad you're back." _

_Raven and him always had a close relationship, atfirst, he thought he loved her, but he later on realized it was a different kind of love, and it was more like admiration. He always looked out for her, and her, him. Always teasing each other, like rivaling siblings. It was their thing. No one could ever take that away._

_**End flashback**_

_---  
_

Richard stood there, maskless, but contacts still on, since he had forgotten to take it off last night. They were a simple brown. Very different from his azure born eyes.

He gaped for a moment, taking in the sight infront of him.

"Good God Gar, you're getting slow!" Raven playfully explained as her thumbs quickly ran over her controller, her eyes on the large screen.

"Ugh! Dude! For all I know, you could've been a game champ this past year!" He retorted back, his eyes glued to the screen, he would sometimes totter his body to the side, as if it would help control his car.

"HA! Take that Logan!" She grinned at his horrified expression, his eyes glued to the screen, where she was currently entering her name. NEW SCORE: 154,753,434 – WINNER, RAVEN!

"Oh, Friend Beastboy, She had just beaten you! We must celebrate." Raven turned her head towards Starfire, who earlier joined them and had partially calmed down from Raven's return. She let her eyes past Starfire's and noticed Robin.

"Here, Starfire, why don't you play?" She handed her controller to Starfire who was happy to take over, it was only a couple months ago that she got the hang and understanding of video games, unfortunately, it was only this _one_ _game._

Raven stood up, stretching her arms above her head before bringing them down and walking toward Richard.

"Hey Greyson, Logan made breakfast, its covered on the table, we already ate." She gestured with her hands, looking at the duo on the couch. She looked back at him. He was still staring. His mouth partially open. She grinned.

"I'm going to go look for Victor, it's already 7, he should be up, right?" She patted his shoulder, still grinning at his expression, and walked past him, and into the hall.

Robin still stood there, looking at where she disappeared, and shook his head, walking to the kitchen, getting some food. Can't think about odd mornings without getting some food first.

---

Raven walked to the garage, after finding that Cyborg's room was empty. She had thought of teleporting, but she thought that walking around the tower, might resurface old memories she might have forgotten.

She reached the garage door, making a move to open it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Dark Girl, what's up?" Cyborg immediately said before Raven could even say anything. _

_She had just entered the garage. Cyborg knew that Raven only came to him while working on the t-car if she wanted to talk about a problem, or she just wanted to have a deep conversation. Other than that, she usually spoke to him out of the garage. The garage conversations were different. It was just him and her. Anything said in here, stayed in here._

_Raven sighed heavily, before walking around the garage, looking somewhere to sit. Cyborg's was working on the engine. She sat on Robin's R-Cycle. She always liked sitting on it. It was comfortable._

_Cyborg had noticed this. But said nothing._

"_..Do you.. Do you think Starfire and Robin are going to get back together?" She quietly asked, leaning forward on the bike, and using her arms as pillows before resting her head on it. Her eyes on the engine, not on Cyborg._

_Cyborg paused, chuckling. He knew Raven liked Robin, Hell, she always talked about it, but never said it bluntly. He knew, that Raven knew that he knew. Silent communication. Big brother, little sister. He loved helping her. He felt more human. Half-machine, Half-demon. They understood the conflict of fear of letting their other halves take over. It was their thing._

_**End flashback**_

Raven paused, smiling softly, remembering what he said, _"Ah, you know Robin, I've lost count how many girls he brought home, maybe. You never know." _

She had glared at him at that comment, and he laughed, saying, _"A beauty with the devil's glare. Robin's a fool if he never gets you."_

Raven chuckled, and opened the garage door.

"Yo, man, BB, I told you not to bother me in the morning." Cyborg said before sliding out from underneath the car. He froze when he noticed her.

"..Dark Girl?"

Raven smiled, and nodded. Cyborg quickly wiped his hands on the rag he was holding and walked over to her, hugging her, lifting her off the ground.

"Goodness gracious woman! You sure have grown!" Sure, he was still the tallest out of the group, Starfire next, two inches shorter. Then Robin, Beastboy, now Raven.

"Atleast a foot taller! Now I can hug ya without bending over!" He joked. Letting her down and holding her by the shoulders, looking her up and down.

Raven laughed, Cyborg grinned.

"Where've you been girl?"

"Aw come on Victor, I already told the others I don't want to talk about it, not yet anyway. Did you eat yet?"

"Hold up! I'm the last one to know!"

Raven only smirked. And he laughed, his hands in the air as if surrendering.

"Alright, alright. But look," He turned serious. "You're staying right?" She nodded, and he continued, "Good. 'Cause, I've been working on this."

Cyborg walked to a covered item. It looked big. "I was gonna give it to ya on your eighteenth, but you kinda disappeared before I could. Voila!" He pulled the covers, revealing a black motorcycle with deep purple lines on the side, and a dark purple silhouette of a raven on the front.

She gasped, her hands over her mouth. It was nothing like Robin's, this was more normal looking but it obviously was highteched.

"Yeah.. since you've grown, I might have to adjust the height." Cyborg said scratching the back of his head.

"..Victor.. I.. Thank you." She turned to him, a big smile covering her face. She was so.. so.. PSYCHED!

He grinned, "Now, I know, I taught you how to drive last year, and some lessons on the rcycle, you just need a license, that's all."

Raven smiled, grabbing his arm, and leading him out of the garage. "Eat something, then lets go out. I want to test that pretty little baby of mine."

---

They all gathered in the open garage, it already being 2pm.

"Aw, dude, I had to work for my moped, how come she gets one without doing anything?" Garfield easily complained, dressed in dark green cargos and a white shirt.

"Because, green stain, how many times has she saved our butts? Don't forget that broken leg of yours that would have been in a cast if it wasn't for her." Cyborg replied, getting into the driver's side of the car.

"Yes, Friend Garfield, she must tire of sitting in the car with your consistent talking." Starfire replied, sitting shotgun, as Beastboy sat in the back. Cyborg laughed, getting her unsaid insult. Beastboy has asked what was funny and Cyborg just shook his head, rolling down his window, the car already on.

"We'll meet you guys there? Ya know the way, don't ya?" Cyborg asked Robin, who was putting on his leather jacket.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I bet Raven and I will beat you there, though." Robin grinned, while mounting his back. He was in regular blue jeans and a black tight shirt, outlining his muscles.

"DUDE NO WAY!" Beastboy yelled and Cyborg quickly drove out of the garage, earning a tire squeal when he turned toward their mini land bridge to the mainland.

Raven laughed, starting her bike, and putting on her helmet. She flipped the small window in it open and turned to Robin, who was on the other side of the garage, "You sure do know how to get them going."

"Hey! Where's your jacket?" Robin said, noticing that she wasn't wearing the leather jacket he gave her, for protection, he said.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Richard, the sun is out, no way am I going to wear a black jacket, leather no less."

He frowned at her. She sighed dramatically, so he could notice, and summoned up a partially faded jean jacket. She put it on. "Happy?"

Robin only grinned.

She thought for a moment, and waited for him to put on his helmet, his bike starting up also. He turned to her, his small helmet window open too. She was wearing faded jeans, black sneakers, and deep red shirt that had a black superman logo on it, except it said 'Supergirl' underneath it.

"Challenge?" She one worded to him, knowing he would understand, a glint in her eyes, a grin on her face.

Robin smirked, "No teleporting, no shortcuts, side by side, we'll take I-15 so we can speed up without the cops."

"Aye, aye, captain." She mocked saluted and closed her helmet. Driving slowly out the driveway. Waiting for Robin to close the garage. He did so a couple seconds later. And now they were side by side, on the pavement, on their way to the main bridge.

They arrived at their private bridge, heading for main land.

_'Ready,' _Robin had been confused for moment, before realizing it was Raven's voice in his head. He replied, _'When you are.'_

_Raven had made sure that Robin mastered their bond. After the Slade incident, as to if anyone of them were in trouble, they had a connection to contact each other. He had been a quick learner, and mastered it in a few days. He even tried contacting her when he was in the Justice League spaceport, he didn't think it would work, considering the distance. Yet, he was bewildered when she replied. Such a bond. _

_'Get.. set.. GO!' _Raven yelled telepathtically, before racing down the bridge. Testing her speed and balance, before quickly doing a hundred mph. _She inwardly smirked, did she miss her midnight racing ways. Of course, Slade never approved of it. She had replied saying, she needed an outlet for her adrenaline. It sure did work._

Robin's eyes widened underneath his helmet, _'Raven! Slow down! You're going to get hurt!' _He thought out to her.

_'Aww.. Is baby Greyson scared? Hope you're hungry.'_

_'What are you talking about? Slow down!'_

_'Eat my dust Richard!' She laughed in his head, mocking him. _Raven drove faster, her hair violently flipping behind her. She slowed down for a moment, to turn off the bridge and into the highway. Robin turned a few seconds later and found that she was _way_ ahead of him.

_'Hope you're not a sore loser!' He chuckled in her mind. _Robin replied, actually enjoying himself, and speeding ahead, passing Raven.

_'Hey! Not fair!' _Raven grinned.

---

Cyborg had sulked for a few moments when he parked and saw the two birds already standing by the ticket booth waiting for them. But he immediately lightened up when he saw the huge rides behind the gates.

It was Beastboy's idea of going to the amusement park, saying he found it one night.

_'Terra's night. Terra's betrayal.' _Starfire had thought, remembering when Beastboy came back, frantic, saying that Terra had went with Slade. She smiled softly and put a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

He looked up at her, grinning, "Hey Star, I know you're gonna love the carousel."

"Is it the one with the horse rides, Friend Beastboy?"

"Yep!" They ran off, after they got their tickets. Being kids as they were, both of them turning seventeen recently, still young.

Cyborg, Raven and Robin, shook their heads at their youngest comrads, walking through the park.

"Aw, man! Look! Look! It's BumbleBee!" The nineteen year old Cyborg excitedly said, waving her over.

"Hey titans, Good to see you guys get a vacation. The boys are off doing godknowswhat here, I lost them a few minutes ago." BumbleBee joked, while kissing Cyborg on the cheek, who blushed. They had developed their relationship over the year.

Raven raised her eyebrow at this, and looked over to Robin, amused. Robin only shrugged, with a small smile. "You missed a lot of things."

"..Yeah. Guess I did." Raven replied, as she watched Cyborg and BumbleBee run off.

And then there were two..

They both stood akwardly, before Raven started walking, and Robin followed.

"Listen, about this morning-" Robin said, his hands in his pocket.

Raven turned to him, smiling, "Oh yeah, thanks Richard. I really needed it. I just felt.. overwhelmed I guess. Oh! Want to _try_ and beat me in this game?" She grinned, walking to a moving target pellet-gun booth.

Robin sighed dramatically in a joking way, "I'm never gonna live that one down, am I? I bet you just teleported here when I wasn't looking." Remembering he lost her in the race for a second, and then found her already waiting at the park gates, grinning.

"Nope." She said happily and took out her wallet to pay for it, but Robin, being the gentleman he was raised, paid for it before she could, and she simply rolled her eyes.

She picked up her gun, which was a small replica of a shotgun, that fired plastic pellets. Robin did the same.

"How about this, I win.. and.. I won't tell the team that you lost like a loser." She smiled.

Robin grinned, he had a good amount of practice with targets, he was sure that she was only doing this to lift his spirits. He inwardly laughed. He'll play the game.

"..And if I win?" He asked.

Raven shrugged, "I won't use it for future blackmail."

He laughed, she chuckled. "Alright, alright. Ladies first."

"Then I insist, you first."

"Hey! That hurt!" He mocked frown, while holding his chest.

Raven laughed and aimed at the targets, purposely missing about a third of them.

"Ahh, I'm not that good." She said, smiling, and putting down her gun. Grabbing the small shoe sized bear the merchant handed her.

Robin smirked, and aimed at the targets, hitting a little more than half. He grinned, putting down the gun, and looked at her, blowing on his nails and rubbing it on his chest. Accepting the large whale that was handed to him.

He turned to her, "Me and my whale here are champs!"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You only got half."

"Ha!" A poke her on the middle of her forehead. "More than half, and more than you." He said cockily.

"Fine. Sir, one more play for me please." The merchant looked at her oddly and handed her more pellets, setting up the targets.

Raven smirked at Robin, and without taking her eyes off him, said, "Moving targets please."

Robin laughed. "Nice try, Raven. But okay, let's see what you got." Since earlier, both of them just had still targets.

"Aw, just don't cry when I get a bigger toy, Birdy." Robin paused.. trying to remember where he heard that name before. He shook it off when he heard her fire her gun.

He gawked. She got _all_ of the targets, dead center, in only a matter of seconds. The merchant gawked too.

She turned back to him, both eyebrows raised, and a smirk on her face. She turned back to the merchant, "I'd like.. that one." She pointed to the largest stuff animal, that had a sign to it saying you could only get it if you get all the moving targets.

The guy shook out of his awe and handed her the oversized chicken. She could barely get her arms around the thing, and that was using BOTH arms!

She laughed and grabbed Robin's arm, him still shocked.

"Why don't we trade, this _chicken_ is more suited for you." She grinned.

---

"Titans! At the ferris wheel! NOW!" Robin practically yelled into his communicator.

People and their children, were running frantically passed him, away from the wobbling ferriswheel, which was covered in Raven's black magic, _She had made it black, unconsciously thinking it'd be more comfortable for Robin, without him asking questions._

Raven was holding the wheel still, while levitating its many passengers out of its cars, and into the ground. They had earlier heard screams and both titans had run here, people saying that there was a small explosion and a weird, scary guy.

Raven finally set all the passengers to the ground safely, still holding the unbalance wheel in her power. It seemed one of the stands were blown off, and it was about to roll.

She looked down at the many people and created a shield around a small clearance, fortunately, it was clear of people. She lowered the wheel down on its side, using the shield as to block from people running underneath.

Raven sighed heavily when she landed, all the screaming was getting.. annoying. All the titans were already here, except the titans east had already went home earlier in the day.

The sun was already halfway down the sky, just striking into 4pm in the afternoon.

The titans gathered at the fallen ferris wheel, asking operators and citizens for descriptions of the man.

People started screaming once again, and ran past the titans, recognizing the man who once made them evacuate the city because of the danger.

There was a clearance now and the titans looked at the man.

Starfire gasped, not believing her eyes, "When will this man die?"

"Dude.. no way."

"Aw man, we probably need to evacuate the park."

Raven stayed silent, glaring at the intruder.

Robin growled, "..Slade.. WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

---

* * *

**Authors Note: Ah, yes, don't worry, I actually have the next chapter written up, except its on paper, and I just need to transfer it to ff,net.**

**One or two chapters left, plus epilogue. **

**I'm thinking of a sequel, but maybe I'll write the first chapter of the sequel, so people can put it on alert, then I'll finish Beautiful Disaster.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm so hype on the sequel. As you can tell, through out my story, I'm combining dccomics and the animated series together. Like mixed.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ist.**


	13. Chap 13 : Thy Soul

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_**Thy soul shall find itself alone.**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
"Aw man, we probably need to evacuate the park."_

Raven stayed silent, glaring at the intruder.

_Robin growled, "..Slade.. WHAT DO YOU WANT!"_

_---_

"_No need to evacuate Titans, simply give me what is rightfully mine without delay, and I shall leave you as you all are to enjoy this beautiful day." _Slade calmly demanded, standing with his hands folded against his chest.

He was a good fifteen feet away from them. And there was still a lot of people in the park. The titans didn't want to attack, if it wasn't necessary. There was too many lurking, possible dangers to Jump City civilians.

The titans took stance, for the exception of Raven who stood a few feet from Robin. And Hotspot.. was vacationing somewhere. Pfft. (That good for nothing lazy assed Titan..) The leader growled, "What's your game Slade.."

"_Raven. Come."_ Slade said bluntly.

Raven continued to glare at Slade. Silent, yet deadly.

"Dude! She's not just going to go to you!" Beastboy yelled.

"Yeah, man, you're going to have to go through us!" Cyborg replied, letting his sonic cannon load.

"_Apprentice, do as I say."_

Gasps and quick intakes of breaths were heard. Starfire's hands stopped glowing and flew to her mouth, her face horrified. Beastboy's mouth was open in a silent '..No way.' And Cyborg was just staring at Slade as if he was lying. Though.. Robin, he looked at Raven.

His eyes searching her face, silently pleading.. begging.. for her to deny it.

"I am not your apprentice Slade, now leave us." Raven replied with a commanding tone. Her eyes sending death to Slade.

"_Do not make me repeat myself."_

"I am with the titans." Her hands were clenched at her sides. Everyone was quiet, looking back and forth between Slade and Raven. Robin never took his eyes off her.

"_Dear child, do you truly believe that?" _Slade turned his attention to her former comrades, walking closer, then stopping.

"_Titans, do you know where Raven has been this past year?"_

This time, Starfire replied, "Friend Raven does not wish to discuss it with us, but she will when she wants to."

Slade laughed, sending chills down the young titans spines. _"Oh naïve little Starfire, why do you think she does not want to tell you? I'll tell you. Because this past year-" _He looked back at Raven, a smirk underneath his mask, _"She's been with me."_

"No! That is not true! Friend Raven would never do such a thing!" Starfire had cried out. Her hands now to her chest.

"_Would she? Why don't you ask your.. friend.. for yourself?" _He was enjoying this way too much. Ah, the agony he feeds off.

"Friend Raven, say it is not true! Prove that this.. this.. blorthag is a liar! Tell him!" Starfire desperately looked at her friend, she had flown to Raven's side during this, and now Starfire's hands were clasped together infront of her, practically pleading.

Raven said nothing. Her eyes set on Slade, and her jaw clenched down. Her hands drawn to fists at her side.

Starfire quietly gasped after receiving no response and backed away from Raven.

"_Oh dear titans, what ..will.. you do when you finally know that it is true?"_

"It is none of their concern Slade." Raven spoke. Her voice ice cold.

"_Really now? I think it is. You have not denied the truth, nor have you said otherwise."_

Raven looked down, ashamed that what he said was true.

"_Tell me, do they accept you?" _Slade all but mockingly asked.

"_..When you are everything that they stand against?"_

Raven whipped her head back at him, "I am a titan!"

"_Are you now? I thought titans stood together, Titans didn't abandon each other."_

"..She didn't abandon us." Beastboy said quietly, looking at the ground.

Slade heard him, but chose not to response.

"_Look at them Raven!" _Slade shoved his open hand toward the titans.

"_They are heroes. The protect this city. **They **are Titans. They protect this city from people.. like you. Child, You are with the likes of me. You are a criminal.. You cannot deny that. You have conspired, you have stolen, you have hurt innocent civilians."_

Slade had now stepped closer to Raven.

"_My.. dear.. dear.. Raven, **you** are **not** a Titan."_

"..They accept me." Raven had looked back at the ground, the veracity in his words suffocating her, clinging to her, ..becoming her.

"_I do not doubt that they did, once. But tell me, Child, look into their eyes, their reactions to my truth that I had said." _Slade, by this time, was now only a few feet away from her.

Raven raised her head, only slightly, to look at her friends, Starfire was looking at the ground, her face.. it seemed was full of despair; Cyborg refused to look at her, his eyes on Slade, his sonic cannon still raised; Beastboy was looking at her.. with such sadness; And Robin.. He was the closest to her, ten feet about, his face was still of shock.. of hurt, if she could only see his eyes, she knew she would collapse. All their emotions.. they were all enveloping her, sadness, anger, hurt, shock.

Slade had taken this chance to stand very close to Raven, a foot away atleast.

"_..Do they accept you now?"_

"Raven.." Robin spoke now, though his voice cracked. He had seen Slade come closer to her, but Robin made no move of offense, he was still.. shocked. His hand outstretched, as if to grab her, but he knew she was still too far.

"_Yes, Raven, hear the plea is his voice. He wants you, he needs you, he cares. But you are an empath, surely you can feel the confusion radiating off his body. I am sure the only thing he is clearly thinking is that he would rather have you with him.. than with me.. ..But tell me Raven, if I were someone else, would it be the same?_

_Would he easily make up the decision that you are his to own. His to possess. If I were anyone on this park, would he quickly take you away, fearing that you would do harm to them? No. He wouldn't. He must think you are harmless with anyone. But with me.. With me, you are powerful."_

"..No, that's not true." Robin replied, yet again, his eyes still on Raven. Though, she was looking at the ground again, he noticed that her hands stopped loosened, and her jaw unclenched.

"_Robin, then what would you do with her? Now that you know that she is indeed a criminal. Surely, doing your duty to this city, you must submit her to a special facility, due to her.. unique abilities."_

Slade watched has Robin's shoulder slumped just a bit. His words were only but true. Of course it was going to hurt.

"_Come Child, let us go home." _Slade carefully put his hand on her shoulder, inwardly smiling at her apathy.

Raven inhaled and exhaled softly, bringing her eyes upward, to look at her friends. Their reactions were still the same. She was sure they heard Slade's last words. And yet.. they made no move to stop him. No cries to reason with him.. No pleads for her to stay. Her eyes quickly blurred to sudden tears, yet they did not fall. How could they so easily give her away?

Slade, as if sensing her hesitation and question, _"Our home.. where you are accepted as you are."_

Raven kept her eyes on her friends for only a second, then downward. Her held tears falling from the sudden movement.

The master and apprentice disappeared in seconds time, due to her teleporting ability.

The titans stood there, shocked. Beastboy was first to talk.

Garfield scratched the back of his head, "..Well. That was unexpected."

"Why.. did Friend Raven leave us.." Starfire said quietly, eyes still on the ground infront of her.

"Yeah man, she didn't even give up a fight." Cyborg frowned, but more so, he was angry.

Robin sighed, and started to walk to the exit of the amusement park, he paused and turned his head to the side, addressing his team, who was just looking at him, "It wasn't as if we tried either." He continued to walk, "Let's go home. Starfire, Beastboy, find a way to take her bike back home."

Starfire sighed heavily, and walked also to the exit, "It is true friends, I was not able to stop her due to my.. surprise. I am feeling horrible. We had just given our friend to Slade.."

---

The titans alarm rang out, the red lights filling everyones room. Their sleeping forms awaken by the sudden intrusion of sound.

Robin, of course, was first to get to the main room, dressed, his uniform a bit wrinkled. Then the others. Robin frowned and turned off the alarm. It wasn't some security alarm. But then their screen blinked on, Slade's face shown.

"_Titans, I hope I didn't wake you." _Slade smirked underneath his mask.

"..What do you want?" It was Beastboy who spoke. Robin was shaking with fury. Starfire looked sad, and Cyborg was as mad as Robin, if not less.

"_Nothing special.. I'm sending coordinates. Do please come."_

"Where is Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted, her righteous anger finally showing.

"_If you visit me, you'll know. Goodbye Titans."_

_---  
_

"_Titans. I'm happy you could all make it." _Slade had said while walking from the shadows and into the moonlight which shown through a broken window. His arms folded acrossed his chest.

"Slade! What do you have planned!" Robin yelled while he got out his bo staff, the team instantly going into stance.

"Where is Friend Raven!" Starfire shouted, her hands glowing with Tamaran strength.

"_Don't get so haughty children, you can always sleep later. I just wanted to introduce you all to a friend of mine, but I do believe you've all had the luxury in meeting her already."_

"_..Robin and his flock.." A feminine voice floated through the warehouse, her whereabouts unknown._

"_Yes, his.. flock. Why don't you put these birds in cages, so that they don't fly away my dear?" _Slade replied.

There was no sign in her responding as she continued to look at the team from her unknown place in the shadows, yet transparent black bars emitted from the ground surrounding each individual titan and closed over their heads, trapping them.

Starfire immediately tried throwing a starbolt, unfortunately, it simply bounced off the bars and flew in her cage before dissapating, but not before scorning Starfire on the shoulder, earning a small 'eep' from her.

Cyborg lowered his cannon and reverted it back to his arm, just witnessing Starfire's misfortune. He had thought of blasting his way out but then had heard Starfire's squeal. He reached out and felt the bars, no shock, but they felt solid enough, he tried pulling them apart, nothing. He sighed and gave an apolegetic smile to Starfire.

Robin had made no move, still glaring at Slade, was he angry. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"Uh.. maybe I could get out." Beastboy caustiously said scratching the back of his head, then turning into a small mouse. He made move to go between the bars. He was almost home free, except for the small fact that before he could reach it, he suddenly turned into a green record player with a speaker.

Starfire and Cyborg were surprised, only when they were in Mumbo's hat, was he turned into objects. Robin had glanced only quickly, trying to keep his eyes on Slade, and a lookout for his guest.

"Dude! So not cool! I can't even turn back! Or turn into anything!" Beastboy's voice floated through the player.

"I do believe it is Mumbo's doing, Friend Beastboy." Starfire smiled apogetically at the player.

"Yeah, maybe he teamed up with Slade." Cyborg frowned.

"Don't be so sure team, Slade said his accomplice was a female."

The joining of two hands echoed through the darkness, leading to Slade. He was clapping for a few seconds.

"_Very good Robin. You always were the detective. But please, do meet her. Woman, come out."_

The Ravager stepped from behind Slade, the Titans surprised that they didn't see her before. She stood next to Slade, her hands behind her back.

"Ravager!" Robin all but yelled. His hands now grasping angrily at his bars.

The Ravager tilted her head to the side, _"Oh, Birdy, I do love your cage. It suits you. To maybe tame your anger, no?" _She made her way to his cage. Stopping only a few feet from him.

"Why are you working with Slade!"

Ravager smiled only slightly, _"My, my, guess he can't be tamed." _She teased. Though, she was suddenly grabbed by Robin's outstretched arm which was through the bars.

Ravager found her back against his cage, his hands clamped hard on both of her forearms.

"_Ouch. That hurt." _She mockingly replied.

"Why are you working with him.." He growled, his face close to the bars.

"_Why do you care?" _She answered, moving her head to the side so she could see him in the corner of her eye.

"_Dear me, I do believe you two have such an intimate relationship." _Slade said. Knowing it would anger Robin, sooner or later.

"_Do you really? He is fond of me, isn't he?" _Ravager replied, turning her head to Slade. _"Always touching me, he kissed me that one time did I tell you?" _Ravager turned her head back to the side, addressing Robin, _"Do you think he'll still feel that way when he sees me though?"_

"_Why don't you find out?" _Slade was just waiting for his reaction. Anticipating his downfall.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin growled, yet again. His grip on her arms, becoming tighter.

"_Take off my mask Birdy, and see for yourself. Look, I'll even put my arm through here," _Ravager paused and slipped her lower arms through the bars and held her wrists together, _"See, now you can hold me with one hand, and you can unviel me with the other. No trouble." _She said, a playful smile on her face.

"What are you playing at Ravager.." Robin said, his voice laced with impatience.

"_Nothing, here, just take it off." _She lowered her head, so that the back of her neck showed. _"Just untie the mask and take it off. Don't tell me you're scared."_

Robin just grunted and held her wrists in one hand, and untied her mask, grabbing a fist of it, then pulled it completely off her head.

Black hair spilled all over, though her head was still down so he couldn't see her face.

"Show me your face." He commanded.

"_As you wish, Birdy." _The Ravager turned her head toward him, only half of it showed though, since her back was still to his cage.

Starfire gasped, she was slightly behind Robin on his left, her hand flying to her mouth.

Cyborg said an inaudible curse as he slammed his fist on his cage. He was a few feet away from Starfire on her right.

Beastboy couldn't see anything, being a player. "Dude! What happened! TELL ME!" He yelled, hearing the conversation and then Starfire's gasp. Of course he heard Cyborg's curse too. Beastboy was on Robin's right, but back a little.

Think of it Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg then Starfire, going clockwise.

Robin stood there, shocked, and then stumbled back in his cage, his hand on Ravager's wrist flying away from her, as if he was burned. His hands were at his sides, his back against his cage. Eyes staring hard at the face infront of him.

Raven slowly removed her arms from his cage and stepped forward, picking up the dropped mask on the floor. She turned around to face her former comrades. Her eyes on her mask in her hands.She paused, looking at it for a moment, her face apathetic. She then smirked and dropped the mask, letting it fall to the concrete floor with a small 'smack.'

Raven turned her head upward, letting her eyes wander each of her former comrades' faces.Then falling on Robin.

"_I told you that night. When I visited you. I'm a ravaging raven." _Raven said quietly.

Slade was enjoying this way too much, he wouldn't dare interrupt her.

Raven then walked to Beastboy's cage, sure that he still didn't know who The Ravager was.

"_Try not to escape this time." _She said, Beastboy turned back to his humanoid form, a bit dizzy. Then his eyes focosed on Raven, then on her outfit.

"..Dude.." Was all he could say.

Raven smiled, and waved her hand infront of him, the spaced between his cage turning into clear plastic and the top of his cage becoming small holes for air.

"..why Raven?" Beastboy asked softly. His earlier shock making him sit against his cage, his knees slightly drawn up, and his arms hanging from them. He was staring at the ground.

"_Why what Beastboy?"_

Beastboy opened his mouth to say something, but paused for a moment, searching for words, "..I dont want you to be like Terra.." He said quietly.

Raven stared at his sitting form for a few seconds, his words sinking in. She crouched infront of him, waiting until Beastboy lifted his head to look at her, his eyes showed an infinite source of sadness.

"_..I won't. I'm not going to die." _Raven replied, almost soothingly.

She stood up, wiping unseen dust off her pants then walked to Cyborg. Cyborg just looked at her unbelieving, his eyes pleading for her to deny the truth.

"Were you with him this whole time?" He said, his voice normal, though almost cracking.

She knew he meant when she joined the titans. Hell, she co founded it.

"_No." _Raven replied softly, her eyes boring into him, until he looked down.

Raven then moved to Starfire, her eyes were clouded with tears.

"Tell me it is not true Raven, you cannot be.. this Ravager and with Slade.." Starfire choked out, her hands gripping her bars.

Raven let out a small smile, _"I was never a good liar, Star."_

The black haired woman then made her way to Robin's cage, standing though only a few feet infront of him.

She stayed silent. Her eyes set on Robin's downcast ones.

"_Ah, Titans, finding out this untouched thief was your former teammate. Must be heart breaking. But really, let me explain. Do you all remember that night that she disappeared?" _Slade provided.

Raven stepped forward, touching Robin's cage. _"Do you even remember where I told you I was going? No matter."_

She took a deep breath, her eyes still on Robin. _"After I left my cafe, Slade had grabbed me in the shadows, and drugged me in an alleyway." _She all said this softly, as though trying to make them understand.

"_I woke up in a room. I found my communicator missing, instantly knowing Slade probably had it or had broken it."_

"..Yes.. we had found your communicator on the ground.. it was broken." Starfire said quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

Raven nodded, her eyes never moving. _"I don't know when it was found, but when I was in that room, I still had faith that you titans would find me. I was wearing my cloak afterall."_

Robin looked up at this, his eyes wide, realization dawing on him, he stared at Raven.

"_Yes, Robin, you, yourself, had installed the homing beacon on my broach. I was sure it was still working since I had just replaced it a few weeks before. So I had waited, sure that you would come. Unfortunately, Slade did not wait." _She paused, her eyes focosed on Robin's mask. Exactly where she knew his eyes would be.

"_I fought of course, how long, I didn't know. Hours maybe. I was being beaten." _She let her eyes wander to the other titans.

First Beastboy's eyes, which were staring at her also, his mouth partially open, _"My flesh was literally hanging off my bones."_

Then to Cyborg, who had the same expression, though his mouth was closed, _"I had multiple broken limbs."_

She looked to Starfire, _"My hair and my clothes were covered and soaked in my own blood."_

Her eyes found Robins once again. _"And yet I fought. I continued on, telling myself it was only a matter of time before all of you arrived.. Tell me Robin, was my beacon broken? Was the frequence not strong enough?"_

"..I.. Didn't think of the device.. at that moment." Robin replied, quietly, yet guilty. His eyes finding the floor once again.

Raven nodded, _"I thought of that.. but then I went to the same alleyway only a few days ago, do you know what I found?"_

Silence followed, she continued, _"I found a note. An old battered note. It was underneath a broken piece of my communicator. Didn't you find it odd that the front cover of my communicator was missing when you found it? Did you even look for clues? Did you even try?" _Her voice took a small emotional turn, then she fixed herself, her eyes falling to an unknown place. Away from him.

Robin brought his head back, almost getting whiplash, his eyes wide, once again. But she was looking at something else.

"_The writing was faded a bit, I assumed that it was from the night he took me.." _She turned her eyes back at him, it was a sad and questioning stare. "_It was a ransom. There was even a location and time.." _She paused, "_He **gave**__you chance to find me."_

"_Yes, I did. Though I was thorougly disappointed when all of you didn't come. Unfortunately, Raven was still.. unconscious with the drugs I had given her. I then decided to bring her home with me." _Slade offered to the story.

"_I tried multiple times to contact you with our bond. All of them failing miserably, your mind was too jumbled up to focus on anything, no less feeling my attempts.." _She paused once again her eyes on the floor, _"I tried once more.. though I was almost dead, with the last of my powers, I tried contacting you with everything that I had.."_

She chuckled bitterly, _"..Imagine my surprise when I found Starfire's voice in your head. There I was.. dying. Trying my damnest to reach you.. and both of you were.. preoccupied."_

Raven looked back at him. Her eyes daring for him to speak. _"Do you remember that night?"_

Robin furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to remember.

Raven moved to Starfire's cage, her hand grazing the bars. _"Starfire, was that night enjoyable for you? You must have been.. ecstatic to say the least." _Her voice taking a teasing tone, though if you had noticed, it was more than bitter and sad.

"..Ah." Starfire blushed, remembering that night, and looked down.

"_I thought so, no need to say anything Starfire." _Raven said coldy, and moved back to Robin's cage. Her hand grazing his bars as she made to stand infront of him.

"_Do tell me you remember Robin.. or should I remind you?"_

He said nothing, his eyes on the ground.

"_Must you look down? I'd rather have your eyes on me."_ With this, Robin looked up, his eyes confused, wandering where this was going.

"_That's better." _She stopped infront of his cage, both hands now on the bars, her head tilted to the side.

"_Tell me Robin, Do you love Starfire?" _

Starfire jerked her head up at this, staring at the duo.

"_I mean, you two were together that night, though you had broken up with her a year earlier, you were with her that night. I'm assuming that both of you are in a current relationship? Or was that a one night stand?"_

Robin clenched his jaw down.

"_I see.. Starfire," _Raven raised her head toward the alien, _"Are you and Robin in an intimate relationship at the moment?"_

"We are.. we are not." Starfire stutttered and looked down.

"_I thought so." _Raven looked back at Robin.

"_Back to my.. discovery. I was alone Robin.. beaten.. dying.. and you were having a pleasure cruise. Must have been one heck of a night, if you've forgotten about me. So there I was.. On the floor.. bleeding to death, and I contact you.." _

Raven gave out a small exaggerated exhale and brought her eyes up, Robin still looking at her. He noticed her grip on the bars going tighter, her knuckles getting paler.

"_I contact you and what do I hear? That only, and last time I contacted you.. And I'm faced with moans of pleasure.. screams of Starfire's name.. I had even thought for a fleeting moment.. that none of you even knew that I was missing.." _Raven pursed her lips together and looked back at Robin, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_Robin sat on his bed, all of them just returning from the alleyway. He had called the rest of the titans when Starfire found the broken pieces of Raven's communicator. They searched for clues but found none. And Cyborg said that they should get some sleep first. And so they were all in their rooms, sleeping. _

_He sighed, and ran his hand over his face. There it was again, that nagging feeling. He had been getting these for the past few hours. He didn't know what it was, but it was growing into a headache.._

_A small knock emitted from Robin's door. Robin, surprised that anyone was still up, opened the door to reveal Starfire._

"_Starfire.. why aren't you asleep?" Robin asked, his voice tired. He motioned for her to enter his room, she did. She decided to sit on his bed._

_Starfire was wringing her hands together, her eyes set on him, she seemed stressed and despaired. _

"_I am worried for Friend Raven.. There had been signs of a struggle.. and a kidnapping.. what if she is hurting, Friend Robin!" She finally broke into tears covering her face with her hands._

_Robin, shocked for a moment, then sat next to her rubbing her back._

"_It's alright Star, we'll find her. It's okay."_

_Starfire continued to cry and hugged Robin, which he returned. "I..I cannot but help feel depair over her-her disappearance!"_

_She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Robin smiled, "It'll be okay Star.."_

_Starfire smiled softly then looked at him, coming closer. Then she brought her lips to his, he was surprised at first, but she was blunt and toppled back, bringing Robin down with her.._

_**End Flashback**_

She stepped back, and walked to Garfield's cage, her hands pressed against his glassed cage. _"..What about you Beastboy? I was known missing when this happened, right?" _Raven asked quietly, her eyes pleading with him.

Beastboy's ears turned down and looked at the ground. He remembered that night.. he had animal hearing.. of course he heard everything. He looked up at her, seeing her silent pleading. Beastboy sighed heavily, "..Yes."

Raven nodded slowly and not wanting to hear anything else, made her way back to Robin. _"I collapsed soon after.. Does anyone know why..?" _

Silence followed, then, "..The pain.. it was inevitable." It was Robin. He was glaring at Slade, his hands back to clenching at his sides.

Raven paused in her step. Then walked up to Robin, behind him, whispering close to his ear, "_..The pain?" _Her tears resurfaced.

"_Fine.. lets say it was the pain Robin.." _She made her way to the side of him, her hands holding his cage bar, as if she was holding it for dear life. Her eyes set on his. _"Was it the pain I was physically currently enduring..? Or was it pain.." _Now both her hands clenched the bar, her knuckles again turning white.

"_Or was it the pain that I was feeling through my very soul Robin.. The pain that I was going through while our bond was slowly being ripped to shreds? Was it the pain that my heart was feeling? As if it itself was being held in tightening hands? Was it the pain in.. hearing you and Starfire together..? Was it the pain of violently being pushed aside in your mind.. made room for your.. lover? Tell me.. was the pain you're saying when my heart stopped beating.. for only a moment when my soul bond with you had been overcomed with your.. ecstacy?" _Raven said the last few lines with clenched teeth.

Tears flowing down her cheeks, her hands slightly trembling with the hold on the cage.

"_TELL ME ROBIN! WHAT PAIN WAS IT!" _Raven cried out, her face in aguish.

Robin just stared at her.. her words still sinking in. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused, not knowing what words. His hands were at his sides, though he grabbed the bars close to his hands, afraid that he might collapse from her pain. And the guilt that was stabbing through his heart.

Raven set her forehead on the bars, breathing heavily, _"You of all people, Robin, I thought you would have found me. I thought you.. would have used our bond to seek me out. But never in my entirety, would I think.. you could cut me out of your life so easily.." _She said it quietly, her eyes on the floor.

She released her hold on the bars and instead hit the bars with both her hands, open palmed, very hard, with a small angered exhale. Earning a slight sound from the metal. She started to walk back, breathing hard.Her eyes set in a glare at him.

"_..I died that night. That Raven you knew.. She died." _She stopped walking, and paused in her breathing, looking downward for only a second, then back at him, a bitter smile on her face.

Raven raised her arms at her sides, _"..And out of the ashes rose The Ravager."_

"Then where is Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled, her naïvety getting the best of her. Taking Raven's words literally.

Raven made no move to glance at Starfire, but kept her eyes on Robin. Then very quietly, but clearly, _"Her soul was consumed by the fires of ressurection."_

Starfire froze on her spot, then dropped to her knees, sobbing, her hands covering her face. Of course, thinking that her 'friend raven' was gone forever.

Robin looked at Starfire crying and frowned, looking back at Raven. "That was uncalled for Raven. You know how Starfire is."

"_Is it Robin? Is it not true? I am simply telling Starfire what had happened to the 'Raven' she once knew. Don't you dare tell me what is uncalled for. If you had only looked harder in the alleyway, it might have turned out all different. But you didn't. That, Robin, was uncalled for."_

Raven turned her eyes at the side, blinking rapidly, trying to stop the tears. Her mouth open, as to try and breathe calmly. She then turned to Robin and waved her hand, his cage instantly disappearing.

No one knew what to say.. The moon rose higher, its light flooding the warehouse, lighting up most of the darkness through the broken high windows.

Slade stepped up and laid a hand on her shoulder, she didn't respond. He then stepped forward, releasing his hold. He addressed the titans, _"With the last of her powers, she had created a large blast, whether it was a last attempt to kill me, or it was the hurt she was feeling. I still don't know. I had been blown back a few hundred feet, through walls no less. I found her, still alive, though unconscious, in a middle of a large crater she must have made. I brought her to my healing facility._

_She healed herself of course. But for the price of her memoryas she said.. Now you titans must have atleast imagine my fortunate predictament. Here I had a very powerful titan, and no recall of her life whatsoever. I trained her to be my apprentice of course, as you all now see. _

_You must be thinking how she could be here without atleast seeing herself in the newspaper.. I trained her, yes. But I did not let her do anything in Jump City until recently. Even then, she did not get any memories from seeing this city. And she was virtually forgotten by now._

_She must have remembered something though, I suspect it was during that museum heist," _He turned to Raven, "_when you were electrocuted by that force, yes?" _Raven gave a slight nod, and nothing else. Slade continued, "_She then came to the tower, you must have video footage of it. Then back to me," _Slade chuckled, _"Which was quite fun, unfortunately, she got tired and ran back to you.. This is where I decided that I couldn't let such a beautiful, talented child go."_

Raven stepped up to Robin, her eyes set hard on him.

"_What are you going to do now Robin? I am with Slade. It is inevitable to fight me. So I will give you a chance to strike me, though, you will receive no help from your team."_

Robin stood his ground, grinding his teeth, "Step away from him Raven."

The woman looked at him, who was free of his cage, yet he made no move to attack._ S_adness evident in her eyes, "_..I lost my memory when I woke up.. Can you imagine my situation.. when I didn't even know my own name.. my own past.. Do you know how I felt.. so.. desperate.. for something familiar.." _Her voice cracked, _"..Anything.. familiar? I was alone Robin..I didn't know where I was.. who I was.. You wake up on this table.. with torn clothes and uncontrollable powers.. how would you feel?" _Tears started form in her eyes again, _"For days.. I waited for anyone, someone to just claim me.. help me.. but no one came. Only Slade. I didn't know who he was Robin.. except he helped me.. he gave me a home. He was the only thing I knew.." _

She blinked, the tears fell from their holding place, she took a deep breath, _"..When I regained my memory.. I was.. torn between two lives.. Both I had grown to love. But the one Slade gave me.. was so much more better for me Robin. You have to understand. I have control now. I can do things I never thought I could.. I'm accepted.." _Her eyes begging for him to understand.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off with Raven's continuation.

"_No, Robin.." _Raven shook her head slightly, _"I was never accepted being a titan.. the citizens.. they were always afraid of me. They couldn't accept me. No, listen-" _She said when she saw Robin opening his mouth again. _"..All those times that when we were out.. I'd walk with you, I'd eat with you, I'd sleep in the same tower. But you have to know, I never felt like I was accepted. At nights, I would question myself.. waiting.. wanting.. wishing for just a fleeting moment to feel right.."_

Raven took a deep breath, her eyes shortly looking up then back at Robin. _"But with Slade.. he readily accepted me. Even when my powers were deadly because of my memory loss. He took me in Robin.. For whatever reasons.. I still don't know.. But I'm accepted here.." _She paused, looking at the ground, and quietly, very softly, _"..I'm not going with you.."_

Robin looked at her.. his heart was breaking.. he was almost on the verge of tears, except until her words haunted through him.. '_I'm not going with you..'_ How could she do this! It was he who helped her form the titans to defeat her father! It was he who rescued her when she was turned to a child. _..It was he.. who loved her.._ ..how could she..

"Then I will.. fight you. I will bring you in. You and Slade." His voice was cold. He set his mind. He made no hesitation in fighting Beastboy when he transformed, nor did he hesitate.. to fight Terra. Though his conscious was screaming for him to stop, for him to try and convince her to go to him. But his duty came first before his own thoughts. His mind was clouded with anger.. with confusion.. he couldn't think straight except for retribution.. though a small part of him was saying it wasn't right.. but it was too overwhelmed with fury. HOW COULD SHE! After all this time, she's going to side with him! Fine! He'll take them _both_ down..

"Just come with us Raven." Beastboy pleaded after hearing the coldness in Robin's voice. This wasn't good.

"_And what then will you do when you have me?" _Raven's eyes turned to Beastboy. Then back to Robin.

"_I cannot be a titan, and I refuse to be caged as if I was an animal."_

"Damnit Raven!" Robin yelled in pure anger, his eyes screwd shut, his hands clenched at his sides. And then, something happened, something that the titans would never think they would ever witness in their lives. Robin clutched his head, his fingertips turning white from the pressure he held his head in. And then he screamed. A horrific, deep, deathly screech.

The remaining windows in the warehouse shattered, illuminating more of the mere shadows hiding in the dark corners. The cages that housed the titans, slowly fled to the floor. Slade widened his eye. He's heard this scream before, only in the depths of hell could you hear such a noise.

Raven kept her eyes on him, wary of his actions. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to stop a possession. That is why she left her hold on the titans, if she was going to fight, she wasn't exactly to hold some power to just cage them.

Robin then stood up, he seemed taller, more.. intimidating.

His eyes were empty, though he stared at Raven with a hidden passion of fury. He snarled a greeting, it was otherwordly, hellish.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him, instantly recognizing the gnarl. Say it was from her blood, her kin. She growled lowly, _"I will not be taken so easily Markus, the body you occupy gives me no weakness."_

"_You may think that sister, but will you so easily kill this body to rid me of it? No matter, it is irrelevant to my plans." _Robin spoke with a voice not his own. It was dark and low, the voice seemed to boom into the spacious warehouse. Silencing all but his target, who was more than eager to silence him.

Raven, tired of his games, grunted and brought her fist back for leverage, then forward, connecting it to Robin's jaw.

Robin/Markus staggered back from the blow, before regaining his footing. He bellowed a large growl, the ground beneath his feet shaking for a moment before demons rose from the concrete.

The titans were quickly apprehended by them, two to each titan. It took four to withold Slade.

"_As to no interruptions sister, I must take precautions." _Robin/Markus replied when he noticed Raven's glance at the titans.

Raven looked back at Robin/Markus with hate in her eyes.

"_Don't tell me you're here to take me to Hell again. Didn't we do this before? It ended in your demise remember?" _

"_Only in this pitiful mortal world sister, my form continues to exist in the underworld. I was sure you knew that."_

"_Ugh!" _Raven, frustrated, unsheathed her katana from her back and aimed it at Markus. _"And I will kill you once again brother, and you shall stay in the abyss or your deaths will be inevitable by my hands!"_

"_I look forward to it sister, let's get this over already?" _Markus mocked her by yawning, _"I grow tire of your childish threats."_

"_I don't make threats Markus, I make promises." _She brought her other hand to hold the katana and swiftly swung it down toward his chest.

Markus simply stepped back and materialized his own sword made out of his red demonic powers. He smirked and they dueled.

**(Authors Note: Sorry, I'm like lacking the inspiration to actually write a fighting scene.)**

Metal against metal clashed, one glowing red with power, the other power drawn from how its used. They stepped forward, backward, side to side, yet not one of them could successfully get a hit. It was either barely missed or a light scratch.

Raven grunted as her sword was thrown out of her hands and clattered to the side. Narrowing her eyes at her smirking brother, she jumped forward to make a grab for it. Unfortunately Markus saw this and readied himself.

Her hand inches away from the hilt of her sword, she cried out in pain when a two inch blade sliced through her hand and into the concrete floor, pinning it there.

A dark laugh echoed through the warehouse, and Raven quickly swung her free hand open palmed at the source. She paused, eyes widened and horrified.

"_Yes dear sister, your powers are.. not available at the moment." _The laughing had ceased but only for a moment before continuing again at his sister's helplessness.

Raven sat there, her trembling hand pinned to the concrete, she snarled, _"What did you do Markus.. You cannot take it away from me, It is my heritage! You have no right!"_

Markus paused in his joy filled glory in her agony, to look at her, _"Of course I have no right.. but a devil does._

_Yes sister, I was to be punished for my.. earlier failure. But a certain devil guaranteed your.. lack of power, if only I brought you home. I was confused at first, but **The** Devil, How could I refuse?" _Markus made an emphasis on 'The.'

Raven snarled and wrapped her free hand around the sword that was currently embedded in her other hand. Blood quickly running down her fingers due to the sharpness of the blade. She glared back at Markus, _"I don't **give** a damn on what The Devil wants." _

On 'give' she had pulled the sword from her hand, blood instantly pouring from the wound. She panted, she usually didn't feel much pain due to her powers, unfortunately her bastard brother had taken them away. Temporary she hoped.

**(AN: Dramatic sequence following, get or play song then read. I swear, it fits perfectly. coughlimewirecough)  
**

**  
(Avenged Sevenfold – I won't see you tonight Part 1 – song time; 8:58)**

Raven only glanced at her hand for a second, though that descision would soon be a fatal mistake. For Markus had took this chance, in all his quick glory, grabbed his discarded sword.

Raven only saw his hand grab his sword, although before she was able to do anything, she saw the metal make a swift move under her neck.

"Friend Raven!" "Oh my god.." "Dude.. I think I'm gonna be sick.." "..." Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy all exclaimed, though Slade was quiet, his eyes let the scene flood into him.

Raven gasped, though it was ragged and sore. Raven gripped her own sword she had earlier taken in her good hand and made a blinded swipe infront of her. Markus easily blocked it with his sword and again threw her sword out of her hands. Her grip on it was loosened due to the fact that she was loosing blood fast.

Markus bent over a little and made a grab for her neck, but she was blindly hitting his hand away with her pierced hand. She continued to try and take breaths, but it was futile. The cut in her neck wasn't deep enough to instantly kill her, but deep enough for her to die. Slowly.

Markus finally grabbed her neck when her attempts to push him away slowed. He smirked and stood up, clutching her neck tightly, blood seeping under his fingers. He held her slightly above him, her feet hanging from her body, unable to touch the ground. A blink, and he was now in the warehouse high balcony rail. Though the metal, rusted rail was broken, the floor he stepped onto was still stable.

Raven's hands faintly grabbed at the wrist which belonged to hand around her neck. Though darkness cornered her vision, she could vaguely see that he was dangling her in the air. Her eyes wandered to the side, looking at the ground, it looked as if she was halfway up the six story high warehouse. She didn't remember him climbing any stairs.. her head felt like a damn carebear.. fuzzy.

Her eyes wandered back to Markus, though he wasn't looking at her, his grip on her neck was still tight. He was breaking a piece off the old, rusted rail. Markus grinned when he succeeded, a metal, rusted, pipe-looking, piece of stair rail in his hands.

"_I have to make sure you actually die sister, I don't want to be coming back only to find you in a hospital." _Markus cruelly said, a sadistic smirk on his face.

If Raven could talk, she would've told him to 'Fuck Off.'

"_I'll meet you there dear Raven." _With this, Markus drove the foot long rail near her heart until only his hand shown, the rest of the rail sticking out of her back, earning a quick intake of breath from his victim. _"I do hope I stabbed your dark little heart, I always had bad aim." _

He released his hold on her neck, and watched her body make its way to the ground with a sickening crunch. She had fallen on her back, making the rusted metal make its way BACK out and stick through her chest.

Everyone was quiet. The sadistic laughter of the murderer making its way down as the owner purposelly took their time down the rusted metal stairs.

Markus stopped infront of his sister's body. Blood pooling beneath her head and chest, his murder weapon standing on its own through her chest as if it was a medal. He smiled at that. He crouched down on the side of her body and watched her for a moment, seeing no movement, he stood up.

"_Ahh.. killing her made me all warm inside.." _Markus retorted as he folded his arms against his chest, his eyes on the body.

"_But I do believe, it is my time to take my leave," _He paused and looked at the titans who were still being held by his demon horde, _"Don't worry children, your leader is still here. Infact he saw everything **he** did." _He gave one final smirk and the demons disappeared.

Robin, now free from his possession, fell to his knees, still infront of Raven. Yes, that damn bastard was right, he did see everything. His hands trembled infront of him. The titans slowly making their way to him. Slade, despaired, had left as soon as the demons released him.

Raven, with her brother now gone, had received her powers back. She gasped as her eyes shot open. Healing powers trying desperately to heal their owner.

Robin froze, she was alive? "Don't move Raven.. I'll.. I'll take this out.." His trembled hand covered the rod and he hesitated before completely pulling it out and throwing it to the side.

Raven whimpered from the sudden movement. She felt herself being lifted up and held in strong arms, she looked up at Robin. She knew she wasn't going to make it.. her powers couldn't possibly save her in time. She had lost too much blood.

"Titans! Hurry! We need to get her to a hospital!" Robin yelled, he was still on his knees, but Raven was now in his arms.

Raven shook her head, pain overwhelming her from her neck wound. Her breathing becoming more rapid. She opened her mouth to speak, yet only small croaks came out.

Robin, sensing that she was trying to tell him something, brought his face closer to hers, tears quickly falling underneath his mask. The hands that held her still trembling. He ripped off his mask, not being able to see her due to his tears. Blurred azure eyes staring down at Raven.

The titans had now gathered around them, not knowing what to do. Cyborg had already called the police and an ambulance. Starfire, who had kneeled also, was sobbing in her hands, next to Raven, and was being comforted by Beastboy, who was staring at Raven with disbelief. Cyborg was just staring at Raven, shaking his head.

"_Ro.." _Robin put his ear close to her mouth, not being able to ear her.

"_I'll...way..wait..me.." _Raven's words inaudible and words skipped. Her eyes became heavy and she closed them, _"..for..me.."_

Robin drew his head back up and looked at her, "..Raven..?" His voice cracked, more tears finding their way to the ground. He brought her body closer to his, one hand supporting her head, her hair mixed with his fingers, his other hand supported her back.

"Raven.." He brought his mouth to her head, his eyes screwed shut in agony.

The titans watched in shock, Paramedics flying through the door with a wheeled cart. Orders being shouted. Police sirens and lights flooding through the windows.

Some police and paramedics watched the young boy who was no older than 18, sob and mourn for the bloody girl in his arms. Here they saw, their hero, their titan.. his head in her neck, his body violently shaking with agony. Robin, the boy wonder, had been broken.

Robin took in none of this except for the girl in his hands. His body shook with sobs as he rocked her and himself while muttering words..

"..Sir, we need you to let go of her so we could help her..Sir?" A paramedic asked him..

Robin wordlessly handed her to the paramedic and then bent over, letting his forehead touching the ground, his arms hugging his stomach, he continued to shake with sobs. Her whispered words haunting his mind.

_---  
_

* * *

_Authors Note: I do hope you had played the song while reading the latter piece of this chapter! I mean, seriously. Epilogue up next, and then I'll try and post up the seqeul's first chap so you guys can keep it on alert, On the mean time, put me up for author alert, or check back on my profle!_

_This was a great story to write, thank you everyone. Thank you, thank you, thank you. It gives me hope that I can actually write. To other peoples' pleasure too. Thank you._

_Ist._


	14. Chap 14 : Epilogue

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
"And the only time she touches the ground is when that little bird… dies."  
What happens when a certain bird falls to prey? Will she once again take flight? Or disappear into the night?_

_Raven centered fiction._

_---_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

_**Epilogue**_

_---_

_RECAP:  
Robin wordlessly handed her to the paramedic and then bent over, letting his forehead touching the ground, his arms hugging his stomach, he continued to shake with sobs. Her whispered words haunting his mind._

_---  
_

The woman smiled at her reflection. Reaching out and taking the tiara from a small table near her. She bit her lip as she positioned it on her head. The sun shown through the glass window, reflecting the small diamonds on her head.

_Knock, knock._

The woman turned her head as the door opened and Robin walked in, clad in a black tuxedo. Maskless, no less. He smiled, and walked over to the sitting beauty. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

The woman gave out a small laugh, careful as to not let her tiara fall off. "You are _not_ suppose to see me until the wedding, silly."

Richard grinned, "But my dear, it _is_ the wedding. You just have to strut your stuff down the isle."

The woman leaned her head toward his, "I told you I'd find a way."

Richard paused, remembering that fateful night two years ago.

_**Flashback  
**_

_Robin held Raven in his arms, her labored breaths killing him. His lips were on her cheek, slightly trembling. Her mouth moved against the side of his face. She had struggled to stay awake for him, he knew. _

_Raven inhaled a shallow breath.. "Ri..richard.." Her eyes screwed shut in pain, as she clenched her teeth, a small inaudible whimper fleeing her lips, "I'm sor..sorry..." She paused, "I..I'll.. I'll find...fi..fi..find.." Her body trembled slightly from death's cold clutches, "..a way.." She gulped, searing pain escaping from her throat, "..Wa..wait for.. for. ..me.. Ri..richard.. please.."_

_She let out a small breath._

_**End flashback**_

"Richard, are you okay?" The woman asked worridly.

Richard shook his head, reality striking him back. He smiled softly, "Yeah, just remembering.. two years ago.." He paused, looking at the woman through the reflection, her hair styled upward, soft strands framed her face. Minimal makeup. Her white dress was princess cut, held up by her breasts. Embrodiered beaded flowers covered the bust, then white lace framed that, the rest was white shimmering cloth. The dress train positioned over chairs as to not get it dirty. He smiled once again, looking at the beautiful woman he came to love in the mirror.

He continued, "..You found a way."

The woman smiled and admired herself in the mirror, "I did, didn't it?" She sighed happily. "Mrs Richard Greyson."

Richard kissed her softly on the cheek before standing up, "You better not be late for our own wedding missy, or I'm coming after you."

The woman grinned, "You'd like that."

Richard winked playfully before walking out of the small room and closing the door behind him.

The groom made his way back down the isle, smiling at his guests that came. He nodded as he walked past them. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, practically most of the Justice League that knew him and everyone else. Of course, some were in civilian clothing, some having had to borrow some of Cyborg's ring to disguise rings, or alien features. It was a day of bliss. They shouldn't be ready for work.

Richard reached the end of walk and stood were he was suppose to, turning his head to his groomsmen, two best friends grinning like idiots, silently congratulated him. He nodded and looked to the other side, where the bridesmaids were, his soon to be bride's best friends also.

---

The soft melody of the wedding march echoed through the air. Everyone turned in their seats to watch the bride make her way down the isle.

Soft ooh's and ahh's were whispered among the guests as the beautiful woman in white walked toward her future husband. She was radiating. Glowing. Magnificent.

The piano slowed down its march as the bride stopped infront of the priest, the melody softly changing into a small melody as the priest exclaimed the promises. Guests teared up as the bride exclaimed her vow, saying that Richard was her savior, and without him she would have never known how to love.

Bruce Wayne smiled proudly as Richard said his vows, proclaiming that without the woman infront of him he would have grown to be cold, lonely, and wrinkly. Earning a few laughs from the crowd.

The rings were slipped on. The viel removed. The kiss intiated.

The piano stopped playing. Everyone wondered why. But their eyes were on the couple now married, and kissing.

Soft screams were heard, some congratulating while the kiss deepened, some terrified of the oncoming object that appeared in the sky.

There was a white flash and everyone quieted. The smoke cleared.

There was a small crater on the side of the wedding, a large black ball embedded in the ground.

Superman stepped up to it, motioning for everyone to stay back. The diameter of the ball reached almost his height. He tried his xray vision. He sadly, did not work. Sighing, he tapped on it with his fingers. The ebony shield suddenly flickered slightly, turning to be a bit transparent and then grew apart.

Gasps were heard as the watched the scene unfold.

The black transparent smooth wings separated from their hold as a round shield. The wings folded into itself, into the owners back, forcing the body to turn on its side as it disappeared into the flesh. The body, was covered in a black cloth, almost like a cloak. When the wings completely disappeared, the body fell prey to gravity and turned on its back unconsciously, the head on its side. The cloak revealing the woman underneath. The soft wind commanded her midnight dark hair fly into her face, completely covering everyons' view of her identity.

Yet her body was fully viewed. She was tall, it looked. Her legs were slightly bent, and her arm laid against her stomach, while the other on the ground.

The woman's clothing was quite.. bare really. It was all black. A Two-inch wide ribbon crossed horizontially on her chest, then crossed the shoulder diagnolly, going over the back, and reappearing on her waist, it wrapped twice there and seemed to stick itself to the side of her.. underwear it looked. Except it the sides of the underwear were very high. The ribbon itself, seemed to stick to her skin like tape, leaving no air underneath. All in all, it looked as if she was wearing nothing, and her body was just painted black in form of strips.

There seamed to be a sheath strapped to her side. Leather, it seems. Her boots were also skin tight, stopped slightly above her knees. Another two-inch wide ribbon seemed to wrap around the thigh an inch above the boot itself.

Her gloves stopped right before reaching the elbow. Though the collar of the gloves stopped halfway her hand, and her fingers were exposed, for the exception of the tips of the fingers. Which were covered in tight material of the same glove. It covered only the tip until the first knuckle from the said tip.

It looked as if she was holding her sword during her decent, for it was loosely held in her fingers.

The sword itself.. was no words could be explained. It looked royal. Slightly glowing, then stopped when the fingers it was held in twitched.

Everyone stood still.

The unknown woman groaned.. and turned on her side, using the one arm free of her weapon, she lifted herself, only slight. She brought her head up slowly, people holding their breath wanting to know who this woman was.

Superman turned to crouch infront of her, blocking the view of her face from the crowd. Whispers were thrown for him to move. But he stayed where he was.

The woman finally, her sword clutched tighter, and one hand on her head, she brought her eyes to find.. Superman. Her vision spinned only slightly before her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell forward, unconscious. Again.


End file.
